


How to fall in love properly.

by Millionaire_waltz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millionaire_waltz/pseuds/Millionaire_waltz
Summary: Who is this Ha Sungwoon guy and why everybody knows him?Daniel curiosity eats him alive as he slowly obsessed to find out who Ha Sungwoon is.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! *seal claps*
> 
> Hope this is better than the first one.
> 
> This is the prologue.
> 
> Another college AU -dont kill me pls-
> 
> Enjoy !

“Hey, Woojin, can I crash at your dorm tonight? I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

“Sure? Why?”

 

“Seongwoo brought over his girlfriend.”

 

“Oh. Okay... By the way, why dont you sleep at Sungwoon hyung dorm? I think it’s better there.”

 

“Who?”

  

“Ha Sungwoon hyung. Music major? You dont know him?”

  

“No? Should I know him?”

 

“Uhhh. I think 80% people in this uni knows him. It’s weird that you never heard his name.”

 

That was the first time Daniel heard the name Ha Sungwoon in his life. Even though they have different major, and Daniel just transfered to this Uni for about a year, still, they should be crossing path somehow. Why he never heard about this man before? Who is he? From that day, Ha Sungwoon roused Kang Daniel’s curiosity. Maybe Woojin just exaggerated it, it was impossible that majority of this uni knows Ha Sungwoon. Even Ong Seongwoo, his roommate, never mention him before and Seongwoo is kinda popular too.

  

***

 

“You know him??!” Daniel whispered loudly, body leaned towards Seongwoo who covered himself with big text book in front of him, potato chip bag at his table, hands busy playing games in his phone while they still in the middle of Dance History class. They isolated themself at the very back of the room not paying any attention to the Professor who was far away of them.

 

“Yeah. Nice guy.” Seongwoo answered apatheticly, mouth munching chips, there were crumbs all over his shirt.

 

“But you never mention him after all this time!”

 

“Hmm. I haven’t? Maybe nothing worth mentioning though. Or maybe you are too conceited to notice it.”

 

“Who is this guy anyway? I mean is he good looking? Tall? Perfect body?” He ignored Seongwoo remark.

 

“A popular guy not always looked exactly like you! Anyway what with this sudden obsession?”

 

Daniel slouched back to his seat, arms folded on his chest, sulking.

 

“If you really want to see him, go to his dorm, he sublet his spare room for anyone who needs it. And i need you out from our room tonight. Thank you for your coorperation”

 

“ONG SEONGWOO! KANG DANIEL! IF YOU BOTH STILL GOSSIPING, PLEASE GOSSIP IN THE HALL!” The professor banged the small table in front of her. Pupils flared with anger. Silence engulfs the whole class, all of the students peered at both them.

 

“Ong Seongwoo eating, Prof! I was trying to warn him.” Daniel lifted Seongwoo’s innocent text book, revealed the half eaten chips which spontaneously snatch by Seongwoo, hiding it below the table.

 

“ONG SEONGWOO! OUT!”

  

“You motherfucker.” Seongwoo hissed, collected his belongings and punched Daniel’s shoulder a few times. Daniel struggled to hold his laughter, hands clutching a book that covered his smug face.

 

***

 

N University, it is one of the biggest and the best Art University in Seoul, it consisted of 5 different schools and 20 departments. It is made up of two campuses, A and B campus. The Music School, Dance School and Drama School is on B campus. This B campus itself have 3 main buildings in the middle of the premises, the 4 dorms located in each respective cardinal direction.

  

It was near 9 pm already, street lamps luminated all around campus. Daniel sat in the bench in front of the west dorm. Body slumped, he’s stared at the number scribed at his palm. 717. That was Sungwoon’s room number which he got from Seongwoo. Daniel still cant decide if he had the courage for crashing in some stranger’s dorm, but deep down he was purely curious of this Ha Sungwoon guy.

  

“Oi, Daniel-hyung what are you doing here?” Woojin walked towards Daniel, he was with someone, a pink haired - dance faculty freshmen a.k.a Woojin’s roommate Park Jihoon, who waved at him too.

  

“I’m just...” Daniel sighed, he cannot finished his sentence.

  

Woojin looked at the building behind him. “Oh yeah, you’re going to Sungwoon-hyung?” 

 

“Ah! I just remember that i must text Sungwoonie-hyung” Jihoon took his phone from his pocket and start texting. His face lit up excitedly tapping his phone.

 

“You know him too, Jihoon?” Daniel wondered and a little bit annoyed, it seems that he was the only one who didnt know Ha Sungwoon is.

  

“Yeah, we played a lot. He basically like my lost brother.” Jihoon eyes still fixed on the phone screen, either he was texting or writing love letter because it took so frickin long to text.

 

A faint girly screams was heard from afar.

  

“Ack, lets go Jihoon!” Woojin hurriedly grabbed Jihoon’s arm and started to pulled him along. “Daniel-hyung groupies are coming. Bye hyung.” They scattered fast, Jihoon stumbled everywhere.

 

Daniel’s popularity rose over night from the dance showcase months ago, people start to noticed his tall figure and perfect gym body, also the over the top make-up changed Daniel’s usually friendly aura into a hot sexy guy, suddenly girls -and a few boys- drooled over him. Even though he enjoyed the attention sometimes it become a little bit overwhelming for him, nearly everyday he got confessed by someone. It was a blessing at first, he dated anyone who is pretty enough, dumped them when they get clingy and repeat the cycle. Suddenly dating world become so dull for Kang Daniel. And thus, when Daniel stopped his dating spree, all fans of him emerged and forming a groupies. They were not harming anyone, but they surely annoying. Those groupies who just chased Woojin and Jihoon away, pushed Daniel to finally made his move towards the dorm in front of him, simply just to run away from them.

  

No one in sight at the lounge of the music major. It seem everyone already settled in their respective dorm room. He stride his long leg towards the elevator across the front doors, pressing the up button, waiting patiently. Doors swung open and he got in. When he reached the buttons, he heard someone running towards him.

 

“Dont close the door! Dont close the door!” A small man slid into the elevator, panting crazily. “Thank you.” He said, his black hair dishelved, glasses a little crooked, his equally small hand holding a take out from fried chicken joint nearby.

 

The said man wore an oversized red sweater, and ripped blue sky skinny jeans. It made him look a lot smaller. He’s cute, Daniel thought. Eyes wandered on his glowing, perfect skin, milky white face, and fixated on the lips. He wondered what willthose untainted plumpy lips taste like. Daniel gulped.

 

“Oh arent you the rumored Kang Daniel” The small man smiled, “Which floor you are going?” As he reached the elevator buttons pressing 7.

 

“I’m going to 7th floor too.” Daniel said, not really wondering why this guy knows his name, since he was the winner of polling survey at the Uni newspaper gaining his title as the most desirable man on the University. So yeah, he is known by a lot of people.

 

“Hey, did you know Ha Sungwoon? He live at your floor i think.”

 

“Hmm kinda, everyone know each other at the 7th floor. Are you going to Sungwoon’s?”

  

“Yeah.”

  

“Oh, cool. I will accompany you to his room since i think this is your first time here?”

 

“Yeah, how did you-” The elevator dings, doors opened.

  

They got out the elevator, and literally standing in front of 717 door. The dorm was exactly 4 steps away from the elevator. Such a convenient place, Daniel thought.

 

“Here we are. Oh FYI, Sungwoon never locked his room, so next time you here just go in. Go ahead.”

  

“Thank you..” Daniel said, voice a little bit shaky, he pursed his lips, all his body language screamed nervous. He cant run away from this situation, since he already escorted here by some passerby.

 

“Hey, dont be nervous. Here, let me introduce you to him.” He grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. He stepped inside the dorm and taking his shoes off, put it in the shoe rack nearby, hand signaling Daniel to come and pushed Daniel to the living room.

 

“OY HYUNG! You got dinner?” Loud voice welcomed them, Daniel startled, hand clutching his chest.

 

 “Huh? Kang Daniel?” The loud man asked. He stand up from the couch look puzzled as Daniel getting into the room.

  

“Ha Sungwoon?” Daniel asked him back.

  

“I’m Kim Jaehwan. That little dude next to you is Ha Sungwoon.”

 

“Hello. I’m Ha Sungwoon. Nice to meet you.” Sungwoon slightly step forward to face Daniel, and offered him a handshake. But Daniel got dumbfounded and just stared back and forth between to Jaehwan and Sungwoon. Jaehwan rolled into the couch laughing his ass off.

 

 “I.. I... I am really sorry! I didn’t know! I’m Kang Daniel. Nice to meet you too.” Daniel hands trembled as he shook Sungwoon’s hand, sweat forming at his temples.

  

“It’s okay. I’m the one at fault. I’m sorry I didnt introduce myself earlier.” Sungwoon’s patted Daniel’s shaky hand trying to calm him down. “Did you come here to stay at the empty room?”

  

“Uhh. Yeah.” Daniel broke the handshake. “I hope I can crash here for the night.”

  

“You’re lucky. It is empty today. And welcome to my dorm just make yourself at home. You can use that room.” Sungwoon point the door behind the couch where Jaehwan still trying his best to hold his laughter there. “Bathroom is right there if you want to refresh yourself because your face kinda flushed red right now. Are you sick?” Small palm rested on Daniel’s forehead checking his temperature. Daniel jumped backward “I..i..it’s okay, I’m okay.” He excused himself to the bathroom.

  

Daniel slumped behind the bathroom door, Sungwoon really caught him off guard. He washed his face with cold water, calming the rapidly beating heart. That’s Ha Sungwoon? He is really beyond his expectation. Daniel thought that Ha Sungwoon will be a giant dude, with perfect face and perfect body. But he is just a small and a bit cute, kind of man. Nothing special.

 

Sungwoon’s dorm had 2 bedrooms, a living room that connects with a small kitchen, and a bathroom. A big tv plasma hanging by the wall in front of an L shaped sofa, coffee table in the middle of them. Many music instrument scattered around the dorm, but it’s pretty tidy and feels so homey, like someone have been living there for a very long time.

  

“Daniel, join us for dinner.” Sungwoon called as Daniel came out from the bathroom, He sat on a small dining table, opening the takeouts, Jaehwan bringing beverages from fridge. 

 

“I’m not really hungry, thank you. I’m gonna rest a bit in the room.” 

 

“Okay, but if you feeling hungry later, feel free to take anything at the box right there.” Sungwoon pointed his finger to a couple opened boxes assembled neatly at the kitchen counter.

  

“Uhh.. gotcha. Thanks.” Daniel slid into the unoccupied room.

  

He scans around the dim litted room only find the fact that the room is a little bit... unusual. The room have one queen size bed, -usually there’s 2 single beds in every dorm bedroom-, a simple dresser with nothing on it and a black upright piano. When the living room felt cozy, this room is the exact opposite. He walked closely to the piano to find an ‘out of order’ written across the frame with gold ink marker.

 

“Out of order huh?” He sat on the edge of the bed, dropped his body into the soft mattress, slowly dozing off.

  

——————

 

“Hyung, is that really Kang Daniel?”

 

 “Guess so.” Both whispered as they shoves dinner into their mouth.

 

 “I never thought that he would come here, but well, half of the uni had been crashing here, maybe it’s time. So hyung, what will you do?”

 

“What will I do?”

  

“You know, He’s your crush.”

  

“So?”

 

“Make your move.”

 

Sungwoon laughed, “Are you crazy? It just a simple crush. I’m just a mere fan. An admirer. No feeling attached.”

 

“Hmph, hyung, you should move on from the daddy.”

 

“Can you stop calling him ‘daddy’. It’s creepy.”

  

“Well your relationship is creepy.”

  

“We never had any relationship.” Sungwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatevs.” Jaehwan snorted.

 

They both chilled themself at the couch after dinner, the TV’s on in the background, Sungwoon played game in his phone, Jaehwan strummed his guitar, they both singing every random song Jaehwan’s played.

  

“Sungwoon hyung~ you here?” Someone barged in. An orange hair freshmen skipped his way in, followed by a taller one with a small face and a really cold gaze. The orange boy backhugging Sungwoon who’s still playing in his phone. The taller one walked towards kitchen, stop in front of the boxes in the counter, hands on his hips, eyeing the goods in one particular box.

 

“Ah Daehwi. Are you with Jinyoung?” Sungwoon eyes still fixed on his phone screen, not realizing that Jinyoung already passed them to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah. Hyung we’re hungry.” Daehwi joined Jinyoung, they both rummaging the box, found themself holding on a cup noodle each. “Hyung we take 2 cup noodles from the donation box.” Both already busy making their dinner.

  

“Guys, there’s chicken leftover on the fridge, its not healthy if you keep muching instant ramen everyday.”

 

“You spoiled them too much.” Jaehwan scoffed.

  

Daehwi ran towards Sungwoon, hugged him again “Hyuuung you’re the best. Please, please send my regards to ‘daddy’.” Jinyoung laughed from the kitchen, warming the leftover chicken on the microwave.

  

“You ungrateful little shit. You too Jinyoung! And that donation is from people who send me gratitude for crashing here! Its not from him!” Sungwoon furrowed his brow, lips pout.

  

“You know what I mean, hyung. You can live like this because of daddy.” Daehwi patted Sungwoon’s shoulder, and later joined Jinyoung searching everything they can possibly eat.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Sungwoon grumbled.

  

“See, if you moved on, they wouldnt make fun of you anymore.” Jaehwan said, still laughing at Daehwi witty remarks, Jinyoung settled himself in front of the TV and sat on the warm wooden floor, putting foods and drinks on the coffee table. “Jehwan-hyung, did you know who’s daddy is? I want to know.” Jinyoung asked.

 

“You barging here, stole food, and that the first sentence that comes out from your mouth?” Sungwoon pinched Jinyoung’s arm. The younger one simply unfazed with Sungwoon’s words, and started to chomp his food.

 

“Wait! Wait! Dont start talking about daddy without me!!” Daehwi yelled from kitchen, frantically running to living room hands full of rations.

  

“Shhhh. Daehwi, I forgot to tell you there’s someone in that room. I think we’ve been too loud.” Sungwoon lower his voice to a moderate volume.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, Kang Daniel came out from the room, face scrunched, scratching his head.

  

“Ah we’re really sorry for being too lou-“ Sungwoon looked up to Daniel, being cut off by gasping Daehwi.

  

“Uwahh! Kang Daniel??!” Daehwi bounced from his seat, suddenly grabbed Sungwoon’s thigh, “Owowwow!!” Sungwoon cried, Daehwi’s fingernail dug tightly onto the small hyung jeans, he glared and mouthing ‘why didnt you tell me before, stupid hyung.’

  

“Hey. Sorry to interrupt you guys. It just... I smell food and I’m hungry.” Daniel smiled sheepishly, scratching his nape, there’s a faint grumbling sound from his stomach.

 

“Lets eat together with us, Daniel-hyung, here sit here.” Daehwi patted the wooden floor besides him, Daniel welcomes the nice gesture by sitting in the middle of Daehwi and Jinyoung.

 

That Friday night, they ate and chatted together until sun goes up. Daehwi and Jinyoung passed out earlier, the tall guys carried them into the room that Daniel should be staying. The three remaining contenders continuing the not so called party, drinking beers, sings and dances. Eventually they ends up sleeping together in the living room. Daniel made a new friends that night, that he didnt know later, one of them will change his life.

  

A pleasant autumn breeze and a hint of the end of summer is the favored weather around the campus, it simply not too hot and not too cold either. But seemingly, the weather today leans on the colder side. Sungwoon curled up on the sofa, his face getting cold from the icy draft , weirdly his back was warm and cozy, he turned around seeking warmth against his body, just to find that all this time he was spooned by Daniel. Sungwoon got surprised a bit but didnt budge an inch, too sleepy to care, he burrowed his face to Daniel’s warm chest. Daniel’s arm unconciously draped around Sungwoon’s shoulder pulling them closer.

 

***

  

“Hyung, wake up. Dont you have work tonight? It’s afternoon already.” Daehwi shook Sungwoon’s shoulder lightly. “Me and Jinyoung will go home now, okay? Dont be late for work. Bye.”

  

“Bye, hyung.” Jinyong patted Sungwoon’s head.

  

Sungwoon slowly woke up from his slumber, and found himself covered in blanket and alone. Jaehwan was nowhere to be found, it seems he moved himself to his room in the morning. Dissapontingly Daniel left without notice. I bet he panicked and left, Sungwoon thought. Maybe it was for the best. Met and interacted with your crush never been easy. Every conversation, every laughs, every gestures will make your heart skip a beat. It is hard to maintain being normal. He secretly wished Daniel wouldnt step in his dorm again. It will make his life easier.

 

Sungwoon was getting ready for his part time job. He put on his sky blue fancy shirt, a white trousers, and a long knitted cardigan since it will be a cold night outside. He always did a simple make up for his job, applying red eyeshadow with a hint of black eyeliner, just to smoked his eyes a bit. And never forget to put a red tint lip balm, because he knew that those lips are his best commodities.

 

“Sungwoon hyung? Jaehwan? Anybody here?” Someone just came into the dorm. Sungwoon who was getting ready at his room, dropped his face to his palms. He knew the owner of that voice.

  

“Daniel, I’m in my room.” Sungwoon shouted. His hand on his chest, taking a long breath try to calm himself.

 

“Hey hyung, I dropped some stuff at the donation box as payment for yesterday. Whoa-“ Daniel barge into Sungwoon dorm, stared at him from hair to toes. “Wow you look nice. Are you going somewhere?” Daniel walked towards Sungwoon’s bed and sit there, eyes still lingered on the older red lips.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to work.”

  

“At this time? Are you going to work at some club or something.” Daniel joked around.

  

“Actually, yeah. I’m a server at a night club.”

  

“What? I thought you have a sugar daddy or some kind? Why you have to work?”

  

“Where the hell you hear that?”

  

“Daehwi told me yesterday.”

  

“That little... ugh. Damn, I cant blame him for his loose mouth.” Sungwoon sighed, he packed his bag ready to go out. “That man only paid my dorm until i graduate....and my tuition actually. So i still need money for other basic necessities.” Sungwoon walked out the dorm.

 

“Wow. Nice! So that mean you got the dorm for yourself?” Daniel astonished, he automatically followed Sungwoon outside.

 

“Yeah.”

  

“Why is Jaehwan there?”

  

“I got lonely and he paid me rent money. Win-win.”

 

“So why wont you rent the empty room?”

  

“Mmmm....” Sungwoon paused, “Well, That dorm was a gift for me, but I dont feel that I deserved it. So I always spared one room for anyone who needs it. It simply like returning the kindness.”

  

“Ah that’s why you’re famous around the uni.” Daniel finally found the answer to his question.

 

“Not famous enough though. Sadly, you didnt know who I am.” Sungwoon pretended to sulk.

  

“Aw hyuung, that’s unfair.” Daniel wrapped his arms around Sungwoon’s shoulder from the side, Sungwoon subtly pried open Daniel’s embrace. It was not because he didnt like it, it just he just didnt want to fall deeply into this fuzzy feeling.

 

“By the way, why are you following me?” Sungwoon sat on the bus stop, waiting for his ride.

  

“First, it because I want to hear this daddy story. Second, I dont have anything else to do. And third, I want to escort you safely to your workplace.” Daniel sat beside Sungwoon, and smiled. His smile profoundly sweet. Sungwoon can feel his face burning red.

  

“Wow lucky me. A sugar daddy and a bodyguard.” There was a hint of sarcastic tone on his sentence. “I bet you come around because you want to see what kind of night club I worked at right?” Sungwoon snorted.

 

“Hey, the bus arrived. Lets go.” Daniel pretty much averted Sungwoon’s question as he gripped Sungwoon hand and pulled him inside the bus. 

 

The ride to Sungwoon’s work takes for about 10 minutes. The club itself not far away from uni, but the thing is Sungwoon actually scared shitless to walk alone at night. So he prefer took the bus, than die mugged by someone.

  

“So, ta-daa. This is the place.” Sungwoon said unamusedly, he stood in front of a small building, there was a little panel engraved ‘Club J’ near it’s door. Overall the building looked classy.

 

“Go home now.”

  

“Okay. But,” Daniel leaned down, moved his face close towards Sungwoon, index finger tapped his cheek “I havent told you yet but this bodyguard need payment.”

 

“Here.” Sungwoon slapped him softly. Daniel pouted, his palm rest his cheek, made a hurtful face. “Go home before it’s already too dark. I dont want my bodyguard to got lost.”

  

“Its close from uni hyung, you can literally walk here. Why you take the bus though?”

  

“W.. Well I dont like if I’m sweating when i arrived at work.” Sungwoon didnt lie, it one of the reason he take the bus. Even though the mugged thingy is the main reason.

  

“Hmph. Okay then, go to work.” Daniel pushed Sungwoon’s shoulder, made the smaller man to sauntered towards the building. Daniel just stood there behind him, hands on his pocket, waiting for Sungwoon to get inside.

 

“Okay, I’m going in. You be careful.” Sungwoon hurried himself walked to the side of the building and reached the staff entrance door. He looked behind and there was Kang Daniel still standing there, waving at him goodbye. Sungwoon waved back, closed the door behind. Just seeing a simple gestures from Kang Daniel made his heart fluttered. It was irritating since he never got flustered when his friends getting touchy, even some of them love to hugged and lift him around.

  

“Sungwoon? Your shift will start early today.” A brown haired man, with ear covered in piercings just come in into the staff room. “You okay? Your ears and neck are all red.” He looked on Sungwoon who still leaning on the exit door.

  

“Ah Jisung hyung, I’m okay. Maybe a little bit under the weather.” Sungwoon proceed to his locker, take off his cardigan and put on his uniform, a dark blue velvet choker. He checked himself on the mirror, patted his face to snapped him into reality, try to erase Daniel smile that planted firmly on his head.

 

Sungwoon start his work immediately. Just put his worries behind and start delivering drinks to the customers. This Bar J is the epitome of modern Gentleman’s Bar in the area. This kind of bar are ridiculously rare in Korea since there was too much risks to manage this kind of business. But somehow Bar J strive to be one of the best. You have to be member to be in the club, and must dressed in formal attire. The members mainly businessman and businesswomen, and couple of rich snob and their equally snobby kids. Usually they’re mingle to expand their business assosiation, some of them here just to having fun and hitting on the servers. Sungwoon’s is one of the popular guy to get hit on by some older man and women. Some wanted to chat with him, some liked to grope his ass. He didnt mind with all the harrassment, he actually kind of liking it, since the tips are insanely high.

  

Today was a good day at work for Sungwoon. There was no groping tonight. Just a nice lady asked him to join her to drink, and simply listened to her rants. And the regular customers giving Sungwoon some presents. His shift ended a little bit late today, he must entertain and saying thanks to his regulars.

  

“Sungwoonie, i assume you dont need me to ride you home today?” Jisung said, he and Sungwoon are in front of their respected locker, gathering their stuff and getting ready to go home.

 

“Huh? Why? I always need to you drive me home, Hyung.”

 

“But someone waiting you outside. I talked to him when I’m on my smoking break. Damn boy, your type still not changed huh? Always the tall, lean body and fucking gorgeous one. How you manage to easily find those guys? So jelly.”

 

“What? I dont have anyone-“ Sungwoon hurriedly peek outside just to find Daniel leans on the railing of the sidewalk, hands on his pocket, his breath is visible due the coldness of the night. “Damnit Daniel.” Sungwoon sighed, he run to his locker, grabbing his bag, and opening some of the -many- gifts that the customers gave him. He took a long knitted shawl and a large burberry scarf. He wore the knitted one.

  

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon approached the tall guy who was slightly shivered from the cold night wind.

  

“I’m here for my duty, Sir.” Daniel raised his hand to his head, playfully giving salute to Sungwoon. Sungwoon chuckled, noticed that Daniel’s voice trembled a little.

 

“Here.” Sungwoon covered Daniel’s neck with a warm burberry scarf. Daniel just stayed silent, his face was soft, a faint smile painted on his face.

 

“Let me carry it.” Daniel said as he took Sungwoon’s bag and slid It onto his shoulder, and slowly hold Sungwoon’s hand and pulling him. “Lets walk home.” Sungwoon let Daniel dragged him home.

  

The walk home was quiet, Sungwoon really appreciate the silent, he got too caught up with emotion, his throat felt tight, his heart beating like crazy. He need time to actually relax and finally breathing normal. As they step into the uni’s, Sungwoon shook his hand, try to brake Daniel’s hold.

 

“Daniel, let go.”

  

“Why?” There was a hint of annoyance in Daniel’s voice.

  

“We’re on uni.”

 

“So?”

  

“If your fans seeing us holding hand, I will be dead soon.”

  

Daniel smirked at Sungwoon utterly bullshit reason. Hand still holding Sungwoon’s firmly. “Dont worry. I will properly bury you.”

 

Sungwoon laughed. Oh well, if Daniel dont want to let go, so be it. If photos of them circulating around campus, so be it. If Daniel fans kidnap him and throw him to the lake, so be it. Daniel already promise to give him a proper burial. He’s happy to go. Sungwoon just didnt care anymore. He’s already screwed when he saw Daniel pick him up from work. So he let his heart guided him instead his brain.

  

Daniel finally let go their hands in front of the Sungwoon’s dorm.

  

“Here’s your bag, Sir.” Daniel handed Sungwoon his bag.

  

“Thank you, kind man.” Sungwoon got in, but Daniel just stayed outside.

  

“I thought you’re gonna crash here again tonight?” Sungwoon asked, he noticed Daniel didnt budge in front of his dorm. He put his bag onto the floor and took his shoes off.

 

“Hmm, yeah that was my plan but I changed my mind. I’m gonna stay at my room tonight.” Daniel smiled half-heartedly. Something was bugging him, Sungwoon noticed but didnt want to pressure him to do anything he didnt want.

 

“Okay then.” Sungwoon said a little dissapointed, he pulled off his long shawl that wrapped around his neck, and revealed the velvety band he forgot to took off from work.

 

“Oh, what’s that?” Daniel walked inside the dorm to look closely at Sungwoon’s neck. He point his index finger and touch the choker that snugged tightly against the white milky neck. Daniel hooked his finger in it, and yanked the velvet band.

  

“Ahh.” Sungwoon half yelped half moaned. Both of them freezed for a couple seconds until Daniel released the choker, turned his body around and sunked down to the floor as he tried to hide something.

  

“What’s wrong?” Sungwoon squatted behind Daniel and patted his back. He heard a faint chanting ‘no, no, no’ from the human in front of him. “Dont tell me... you got hard?”

  

“......Yeah.” Daniel answered pathetically.

  

Sungwoon laughed with high pitched voice. “I’m sorry that I sexually assaulted you. I didnt mean to moan like that, it was your fault though, you choked me first.”

 

“A normal person will not moan when they got choked! Anyway I’m good now, your annoying laugh just killed my boner.”

  

“You fucking asshole.” Sungwoon chuckled. Daniel stand up, and walked towards the elevator, pressing the down button. Sungwoon snuck behind him.

 

“Daniel,” Sungwoon grabbed Daniel’s hand, forcing the sulky guy to face him. Daniel pouted, his face was beet red. Sungwoon smiled sweetly, he pulled Daniel down to his height and kissed him on the cheek. His lips lingered a bit. “That’s your payment, Mr. Bodyguard. Thank you for your hard work today.”

 

Daniel scoffed, “Oh my, this payment is more than necessary, Sir. Here’s your change.” Daniel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sungwoon’s forehead. The elevator dings open, Daniel got in, as the door closed, they both waved goodbye.

 

“See you tomorrow.” Daniel smiled.


	2. How could you?

“You are annoyingly happy these days, what’s happened with you?” Ong seated himself on the couch beside a seemingly giddy Daniel who’s staring intently to the phone on his hands, looks like he is texting with someone.

 

“Mmm, nothing” Daniel said, unbothered to look away from his phone, his face still smiled stupidly. “Got to go, bro.” Daniel grabbed his bag and start to scurry himself towards the door and left.

 

“What the hell?” Ong dumbfoundly looked at the closed door.

 

“You havent heard?” Someone said behind Ong, who seated himself in front of the dining table, slurping his cup noodles. “He got hooked.”

 

“What? Daniel always told me if he is seeing a girl. I havent heard anything at all. Who is this girl??”

 

“Guess.”

 

“How did you know, Taehyun-hyung? Did he told you something?”

 

“Okay, hint. He always talked about this person.” Taehyun moved himself to the couch after finishing his noodle.

 

“Huh? Lately he only talked about Sungwoon hyung. Was he hiding something from me? Dont tell me he’s chasing my girl?!”

 

Taehyun sighed, heads falling backwards resting onto the couch. He cant believe that his friend was that stupid.

 

“HE GOT HOOKED WITH SUNGWOON HYUNG, YOU IDIOT!” Someone shouted with frustration from the bedroom.

 

“See? Even Hyunbin knows.”

 

“What? That impossible. Daniel’s straight.” Ong crossed his arms, his was facing Taehyun with a concerned face.

 

“To be fair, everyone gay for Sungwoon.”

 

***

 

Since his adventure of finding out who Sungwoon was, Daniel pretty much still lingered around the little dude. Daniel had a taste for cute and small things; cats, dogs, Sungwoon, and anything in between. In this case, Sungwoon was the most interesting one, he had small height but he can jump so high when he got challenged by Woojin to jumped the bench outside the dorm. He got really petite and small hands but he can gripped Daniel’s arm tightly everytime they joked around and lost his balance when they walked home from his work. And this particular important part, his small mouth with plump lips which always making Daniel crazy, it was not cute at all, his mouth spatted foul language with equally loud noise but the packaging was so incredibly sexy, no one can denied those lips. Sungwoon was the epitome of contradiction and Daniel captivated by that. With that, Daniel dedicated his time every Saturday and Sunday to accompany his cute hyung to work, because that how whipped he is.

 

Ipsul : Woojin and Jihoon’s are here.

Me : What are they doing there?

Ipsul : Borrowing the room for making out.

Me : wtf

Ipsul : Kidding. They want to play game with me. A tourney. They brought pizza. Come here.

Me : Free pizza and seeing you lost against kids? Im in.

Ipsul : I’ll poison your damn pizza.

 

Daniel jogged from his north dorm towards the west dorm. He was so much in better moods since he met Sungwoon. He even waved and blown kiss to his groupies he passed just now and made them screamed like banshees, Daniel laughed and keep running.

 

The elevator doors were opened, and Daniel already heard loud commotions from the 717 dorm room in front of him.

 

“No, no!! Woojin! Block him!” Jihoon shouted. Eyes stuck to his laptop, hands busy clicking angrily to the poor mouse, every profanity came out from his mouth.

 

“I cant. I’m dead.” Woojin already left his laptop, ate pizza while watching TV. “Oh, Daniel-hyung. Here, eat some pizza.” As Daniel entered the loud premises.

 

There were Jihoon and Sungwoon who sat on the wooden floor across each other, their laptops laid down on the coffee table, their hand stuck on the mouse, busy trying to kill each other. The situation in the dorm pretty much chaotic, clutter of snacks spread all over the place, loud menacing screams everywhere, but Daniel just felt like home.

 

“Daniel-hyung help me!” Jihoon panicked, his character health bar already on red area.

 

“How can I help you though?”

 

“I dont know!! Distract him!”

 

Daniel slowly approached Sungwoon from behind and slid his arms around Sungwoon waist, hugged him tightly.

 

“Daniel fuck off! Fuck! Off! I will kill you after I kill Jihoon!” Sungwoon tensed up but cant do anything to the human koala that glued into his back. He keep concentrating killing Jihoon on the game. “YESS YESSSSS! I WIN!” He yelled ecstatically, his hands grabbed Daniel’s arms and yanked to it open, he shoved Daniel into the floor and wrestled. He bit Daniel’s bicep.

 

“Ahhh!!! I’m sorry!!” Daniel screamed, his hand stroked his not-too-injured arm.

 

Jihoon sulked and dropped his body onto the floor. He covered his face with a pillow, Sungwoon approached the sulky boy, hugged him as he laughed maniacally and laid beside him. “Jihoon, I’m sorry but I won. You suck. Ahahaha~”

 

“I’m gonna get ready for work.” Sungwoon stand up and making his way to his room. Daniel followed him.

 

As Daniel closed the door behind him, he said “Hyung, I got something annoying to ask you.” He sat himself at the edge of Sungwoon’s bed.

 

“You are annoying already, just ask.” Sungwoon stripped his clothes and wore a striped shirt with a black trouser. Daniel stole glance over Sungwoon’s milky white skin.

 

“I know that you’re like hugging people and stuff. But why everytime I did it you always flinches and avoiding it.”

 

“Hmm? Are you jealous?” Sungwoon walked passed Daniel to his dresser to applied his make-up.

 

“No. I just feel left out.” Daniel pouted, arms crossed.

 

“Well maybe because I didnt have any sexual feeling towards them.” Sungwoon answered with a calm demeanour, eyes still on the mirror trying to put his eyeliner evenly.

 

It took minutes for Daniel to processed Sungwoon’s words.

 

“What!?” Daniel whispered loudly.

 

“Wait, before you get me wrong, nearly everyone in this uni want to get fuck by you.”

 

“So you have feelings for me?”

 

“Only sexual!”

 

Daniel stand up from Sungwoon’s bed, taking off his tshirt, revealing his tones abs. “Okay lets do it.”

 

“What the fuck!?” Sungwoon yelped as Daniel snatched his arm and dragged him to stand in front of him. Daniel laid on Sungwoon’s bed and pulled the flustered smaller man to sit on his pelvis.

 

“W..Wait! You’re straight!” Sungwoon stumbled as Daniel released his arms, He was trying to avoid sitting on the said man pelvis and dropped his body carelessly to Daniel’s. “Oomph.” Sungwoon beet red face planted into the bed beside Daniel’s.

 

Daniel whispered to Sungwoon’s reddened ear beside him, “Yeah I am straight, then try to make me hard.” His hands slid slowly to grabbed Sungwoon’s hips and forced him to sat on his pelvis, grinding against each other.

 

Sungwoon’s get up suddenly, his hands gripped on Daniel’s broad shoulders, supporting his trembled body. His face was flushed red.

 

“You shouldnt play with fire, Daniel.” He smirked and trailed his hands to the toned abs he’s been drooling off. He knew Daniel only joked around with all this flirty shit so for the fun of it he followed the flow. Afterall, it was impossible to bend a straight man. “But, I got work to do.”

 

“Awww. That’s too bad.” Daniel sat up, and taking his scattered shirt on the floor. As he tried to wore it, Sungwoon stopped him.

 

“Wait.” Sungwoon slowly placed his cheek against Daniel’s stomach, rubbing the pectoral muscle with his palm. “Since you voluntary stripped yourself, I should take advantage.” His eyes closed and mumbled ‘hmmmm’ as he was really in bliss.

 

“You’re cute but crazy.” Daniel laughed, not stopping the lunatic man in front of him just harassed his body.

 

“Okay lets go.” Sungwoon said with a satisfied look on his face.

 

***

 

Today’s work was a little bit rough, there was one particular customer that he served getting too drunk. He was Mr. Kim, an old business man who’s in verge on his divorce, so he’s getting wasted everytime he’s on the club. He’s Jisung’s regular, but Jisung was absent today, so Sungwoon repaced him. Mr. Kim already on his 4th whiskey, still rambling about his wife cheating with his best friend. Sungwoon sat beside him on a sofa, nodding along to every words this customer blurted out. The more he drink the more violent words came from his mouth.

 

“Sungwoonah you’re so different from Jisung *hic* you are a good listener... *hic* and you’re too pretty for a man.” This guy slowly caressing Sungwoon’s thigh. Sungwoon flinched but stayed still, he tried to get calmed. “You want some water Mr. Kim? I will grab it for you.” Sungwoon stood up nervously, he knew this guy will do something unpleasant with that kind of behaviour, so he prepared to called security.

 

But suddenly he pushed Sungwoon down. His hand grabbing Sungwoon’s neck and roughly kissed him. Sungwoon kicked him away and called for security. Luckily the security was fast enough to escorted the customer out. But Sungwoon still trembled from the incident, the pain on his neck still lingered vividly. And the rough kiss disgust him the most, he tried to wiped clean his mouth but it only leave red hue on his lips, and the bitter memory still there never going to fade away.

 

J : I’ve heard that Mr. Kim attacked you? You alright?

Me : Yeah. I’m okay.

J : I’m sorry that I’m not there. I have business to attend in Ilsan. I’ll call my driver to drove you home since Jisung werent there.

Me : No, dont. You’ve done enough.

J : I’m worried.

Me : No need to worry. I can take care of myself.

J : Just call me when you change your mind.

 

Sungwoon sighed, he packed his belongings and get ready to go home. He need Daniel presence to feel save, hopefully talking with Daniel will somewhat made him forget shitty things at work today, so he hurriedly stepped outside the building. Usually Daniel already waited him outside but there was no trace of him. “Daniel?” Sungwoon shouted. Silence engulfed the night, and Daniel was nowhere to be found. Sungwoon gulped, he scurried himself back inside the building and picked up his phone to call Daniel, it got in but still no answer. Sungwoon stared at his phone, his thumb hesitate to call someone, in the end he didnt do it. He gather his courage and walked home alone.

 

It was late midnight, the sidewalk filled with dimmed neon colors from the street light, Sungwoon walked with uneasiness attitude. He believed someone lurked behind him. After the commotions at the club, Sungwoon convinced that he was followed by Mr. Kim, maybe he wanted to skinned him alive after he kicked him in the groin, Sungwoon thought.

 

Sungwoon didnt have a choice and walked slowly towards uni, his body trembled with fear but his feet just didnt stop walking. On spur of moment, the footsteps behind him became faster, Sungwoon ran without thinking, he tried to called for help but his voice wont came out. As the person behind him got closer, he stumbled his feet and fall flat to the sidewalk pavement.

 

“HYUNG!” Daniel squatted beside Sungwoon’s unresponed body. “I’m so sorry! I just want to surprised you. I didnt mean to.” Daniel hugged Sungwoon from behind and flipped him over so he can see him.

 

His face was undescribable for Daniel, he was flushed in the verge of crying, eyes glistened, and his red lips trembled. He looked broken apart, ‘God, he’s so pretty, I want to ruined him more’, Daniel thought.

 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel hugged him tight, Sungwoon just keep silent, tears flowed down, his breath became stuttered. Daniel wiped his tears, carressed his face and planted some kiss at both of his eyes. “Please stop crying. I’m really sorry.”

 

Sungwoon craned his hand around Daniel’s neck, holding on to him, he buried his face to the crook of Daniel’s neck. He felt mentally and physically exhausted, he want to punch Daniel’s face so badly for making him scared shitless but didnt have the capability to do it. He just glad it was Daniel not someone else.

 

“Can you walk?” Daniel planted a soft kiss on Sungwoon’s head, his arms holding his body steady. Sungwoon shook his head.

 

“Hold on to me, okay?” Daniel lifted Sungwoon up the ground and carried him, Sungwoon just accepted Daniel’s warm body onto his, he didnt have any power left and just let Daniel carried him home.

 

***

 

“We’re home” Daniel carefully walked into the dorm, still carrying the big baby who hugged him like a koala, already dozed off.

 

“What happened to Sungwoon hyung!?” Woojin asked worriedly. Jihoon who’s busy eating popcorn stood up beside Woojin. Both of them approached Sungwoon with concerned face.

 

“Umm. I wrecked him.” Daniel walk towards Sungwoon and Jaehwan shared room. “Is Jaehwan home yet?”

 

“No, I think Jaehwan-hyung staying at his parents home this weekend.”

 

“Ok.” Daniel entered Sungwoon’s room and slowly laid him down on the soft bed. He took off the unresponsive man’s coat and shoes. Sungwoon squirmed around and slowly regain his consiousness.

 

“You okay?” Daniel wanted to reach Sungwoon’s face to brush his hair but Sungwoon snatched Daniel’s hand first. He knitted his brow, looking at Daniel with a furious expression on his pale face.

 

He swiftly pulled Daniel into his bed with a rough manner, he sat on Daniel’s stomach and pinned Daniel beneath him. Both of his hands gripped tightly on Daniel shoulders nearly bruising it.

 

“You still angry at me? I’m so sorry.”

 

“Did you know that I nearly died from heart attack??!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel took one of Sungwoon’s hand and kissed every red fingers tenderly. “I really didnt mean to.” Lastly he kissed the palm of Sungwoon’s hand.

 

“Stop doing that! Stop touching me! Stop everything you did to me. You know what Daniel, I hate you. I hate you so much! I hate your touches, I hate your smile. Cause you know what? Everytime you do that...” Sungwoon stopped abruptly, his voice getting shaky, tears pooled in his reddened eyes. His face suddenly dropped, the truth is Sungwoon love everything Daniel did to him.

 

But it was too much, too flirty, he cant help to fall for Daniel more and more. He need to stop it all before he crushed deep into those feeling and probably will got hurt in the end.

 

“You cant contain your feeling anymore? Isnt that you’re gonna say?”

 

Sungwoon nodded, tears fall down his face. That was excatly what Sungwoon feel right now. Sungwoon just want to gave him up to Daniel, he dont want to think how this going to end. He wanted Daniel to feed his desire.

 

“So, what do you want?” Daniel asked.

 

“I want you to run away before I do something I will regret.” Sungwoon closed his eyes, he leaned forward to slightly touch Daniel lips with his trembled one, he nibbled his lower lip gently sucking and licking it. Daniel just stayed still, his eyes amusedly follow every moments, but he didnt reciprocated all the affection Sungwoon gave him.

 

“Finally you caved in, but that’s all you got? You are pitiful, Ha Sungwoon.” Daniel pushed Sungwoon away, made him stumbled into the empty bed. He stood up and walked out the room left Sungwoon behind. Sungwoon curled up into a cocoon, hiding his sobbed breath into the pillow. He knew this would happened and he still fucking did it, if only he can restrain his lust, if only he wasnt gay at first, if only he never met Daniel this will never going to happened.

 

“Hey, you thought I was gone arent you? Did you really think that I will pass the chance to fuck you?” Daniel pulled Sungwoon from his cocoon nest, made him sit facing Daniel. “I was chasing Woojin and Jihoon out the dorm and locked them out. I dont want those kids taint their ears with your sinful moans.” Daniel tossed his shirt away, slowly approached the stunned man on the bed.

 

“So,...” Daniel kneeled above the smaller man, “teach me how to fuck you.” He leaned over making the older to lay down the bed and gave him a sloppy, mouth open kiss, tongue busy tracing Sungwoon’s inner lips. Sungwoon return the kiss with the same passion. Daniel’s opened the buttons of Sungwoon shirt one by one, lips traced and kissed all the way down to the last button and marking the skin there. Sungwoon closed his eyes, enjoying all the pleasure from Daniel’s touch, he was in ecstasy.

 

Sungwoon glad that Daniel gave him the green light, and yes, he will not waste this precious moments. He will work his best to make this night into Daniel’s magical first experience with men. Sungwoon threw away all his inhibition and turning himself into a sluttiest slut Daniel ever had.

 

Sungwoon opened his eyes staring into the brown eyed Daniel above him, “Theres no turning back, Daniel.” He pushed Daniel, and walked to his dresser, picking up lube and condom from the drawer. He climb over the bed, kneeled over Daniel. Daniel lying below propped up on his elbow, looking up passionately at Sungwoon.

 

“No turning back.” Daniel said, pulled Sungwoon down to kissed him again, his hands busy removing Sungwoon’s shirt. And there was Sungwoon topless, showing off his milky white skin that made Daniel eagerly sucked the pearly skin and leave red marks all over. Sungwoon hissed everytime Daniel lips brushed his skin, hands guiding Daniel head to his exposed neck. Daniel pressed his tongue against Sungwoon’ upper sternum, and licked towards his chin. Sungwoon moaned excitedly, Daniel’s pants slightly tighter after hearing that moan.

 

Sungwoon broke the kiss fest, and sit on Daniel’s half-erect bulge. “Oh, someone excited?” He pulled Daniel upwards, made him rest on his elbows, both of his hands grabbing Daniel shoulders for balance. He slowly grinded his pelvis sexily against Daniel’s stimulating their erection.

 

“Oh fuck.” Daniel groaned, He grabbed Sungwoon hips and wildly thrust upwards craving for more friction. Sungwoon pry open Daniel’s hands that was on his hips and hold it down above Daniel’s head.

 

“Good god you’re an animal.” Sungwoon smiled, he calmed the erratic man below him with several sweet kiss on his forehead, eyes, nose and lastly on his lips. “Just relax and enjoy the show.” He intertwined his fingers with Daniel’s and brushed his lips from Daniel’s ear through his neck slowly move downward to his abs leaving a wet kisses there.

 

“Hyung, please.” Daniel whimpered, his cloudy eyes pleaded Sungwoon to take care of his hard-on.

 

Sungwoon let go one of their hand to open the button of Daniel jeans. Daniel’s now free hand grabbed Sungwoon’s hair, he impatiently pressed Sungwoon’s head into his erection. A small ‘oomph’ sound came from Sungwoon mouth. “Daniel!” Sungwoon yelled. He quickly secure Daniel’s hand to his side. “The whinier you are, the longer I will tease you.”

 

Daniel slumped his head back to the bed. He close his eyes to calmed his ragged breath. His hands still connected with Sungwoon’s, gripping it tightly.

 

“You such a good boy.” Sungwoon peeled down Daniel jeans with his mouth, just enough to show Daniel’s boxer briefs that already ruined with his precum. He kissed the buldge, tasting the precum with his tongue. Daniel moaned, his breath was short and heavy. Sungwoon finally peeled Daniel’s briefs down, exposing the rigid hardness that sprung upright. Daniel trying so damn hard not to fucked silly this evil hyung who teased him long enough to make his erection painful.

 

Sungwoon ignored the standing manhood beside his face, he kissed and licked the base of Daniel’s hardness, and sucked the skin of his sexy pelvic bone, bruising it. “Fuck! Sungwoon! My dick hurts.” Daniel yelled with frustation. Sungwoon chuckled from Daniel’s plead.

 

“Daniel, watch me.” Sungwoon ordered, Daniel brought his head up, eyes gazed into Sungwoon’s, he gritted his teeth as he saw his painful erection dissapear into Sungwoon’s little mouth. “Ahhhh fuck fuck fuck!” Daniel cried, Sungwoon bobbing his head up and down and sucking it simultaneously, his hands still pinning Daniel’s down. Unable to move, Daniel slumped back, eyes closed, and moan everytime Sungwoon suck hard while tracing his cock with his tongue, the pleasure was unbearable.

 

Sungwoon slowed his pace, his jaw getting too sore. He need to take a break, so he took Daniel once again and deep throating him, and sucked it hard as he slide Daniel’s dick out of his mouth. “Hyung!” Daniel jumped, he gripped tightly Sungwoon’s hands as he involuntary cum onto Sungwoon’s face.

 

Sungwoon gasped, he just received a hot facial cum from Daniel, it got into his eyes and it fucking stings. “Okay lesson one. If you gonna come, let me know.” As he talked, a couple drops of cum dribbling to his lips into his mouth.

 

“Stop stop! Wait! Spit it out!” Daniel snatched his tshirt from the floor and desperately wiped his mess that painted the gorgeous face in front of him.

 

Sungwoon lapped his tongue to his lips, swiped every drop of Daniel’s seed and gulped it down, “too late.” He smiled “you’re delicious.”

 

Daniel’s heart raced crazily, he didnt ready to saw that seductive image in front of him.

 

“Oh god, you’re so hot and sexy, and congratulation, you just make me hard again.” Daniel hauled the tiny man to his embrace and gave him the sweetest kiss with a flustered smile plastered on his face.

 

“Good. Because we’re not done yet.” Sungwoon started to remove his pants in such sexy manner leaving him with nothing at all. Daniel swooned, his eyes trailed to the stark-naked Sungwoon, he never thought he can be getting hard to the vision of a naked guy before. Sungwoon was different, his skin was soft and pale it was easy to be bruised, he looked so fragile but on the contrary he can dominate Daniel. And that image made Daniel crazy.

 

“Give me your finger” Sungwoon ripped open a condom, he took Daniel’s right hand and place the condom over his middle finger. “Why are you big everywhere?”

 

“Is that a compliment?” Daniel smirked.

 

“Maybe? Cant wait to put it inside me, but kinda afraid it will fucking tear me apart. That’s why. Lesson number two. Loosen me up. I hope this will not turned you off.”

 

Sungwoon crawled on top of Daniel’s, he guided Daniel’s finger to his rear opening. Daniel finally understand the gesture and started probing inside slowly and feel the hotness from Sungwoon’s body. Sungwoon slumped to Daniel’s chest from the sensation, his ass in the air begging for more as Daniel slid his finger in and out. “Oh Daniel.” He bit his lower lips to stifled his moan.

 

“Well, how can I turned off, when you making that sound.” Daniel eagerly stretched the opening, and began inserting his two fingers. Sungwoon start to breath raggedly.

 

“Is it hurt? Should I go back to one finger?”

 

“No. It feel good. You’re good at it.” Sungwoon praised Daniel with kisses on his lips.

 

Several minutes passed as Daniel stretched only with his two fingers, Sungwoon started to feel a little impatient. “Daniel, please put three in.”

 

“I dont want to hurt you. Are you sure?”

 

Sungwoon nodded, his head buried at Daniel’s neck, his hot tattered breath brisked against his skin. “Cant wait anymore please hurry.”

 

Daniel slid his third finger in, he stretched it carefully using a bit force. Sungwoon whimpered, he was trying his best to relaxed his muscle below as Daniel long fingers dug inside him, twirling around, touching everywhere. Every seconds passed was like a torture, and he cant hold it anymore. “Take off your fingers, I’m ready” even though he’s still uncertain that he was ready or not. But he was in dire need of something bigger than fingers up his bum.

 

He snatched another condom and put in on Daniel’s hardness, suddenly he felt grim as he realized that Daniel’s is big, he knew he was big in his mouth before, but this thing going to stuck in his ass, beads of sweat start to dripped from his nape. He poured a wholesome lubricant on Daniel’s hoping it will helped him easily slide it in.

 

Sungwoon closed his eyes biting his lower lips as he guided Daniel towards his opening. He slowly lowered himself chanting ‘relax relax relax’ on his head.

 

“You okay?” Daniel lend his hand to steady the shaky man on top of him and kissed Sungwoon fingers to get rid the anxiousness away.

 

“I dunno, I’m so nervous.” Sungwoon put Daniel’s tip on his opening, his heart about to stop.

 

“Just take it slow”

 

Sungwoon gripped Daniel’s hand, he steadily and slowly slide Daniel’s throbbing member in. It glides smoothly thanks to the extra amout of lubricants, Sungwoon started to feel the fullness on his lower area and stopped midway to catched his breath.

 

“Oh God, you’re so tight. Dont move yet! Or I will come fast.”

 

“I cant move either, it feel so good but you’re too big! I think it wont fit all the way in.”

 

“Okay you’re not helping.”

 

“Stop getting bigger inside me!!”

 

“It’s your fault! You praised my dick and my dick love it!”

 

“Here I’ll help you relax.” Daniel take some lubricants on his hand and start pumping Sungwoon’s hard-on. Sungwoon moaned, started to feeling exited, he finally moved up and down rythmically as Daniel stroke him.

 

When the pain subsided, Sungwoon slowly took Daniel’s to the hilt and it hit something inside him. “Ohh.” He moaned, he began to rode him roughly. Everytime he rammed down, Daniel’s tip pressed the sweet spot, he called Daniel’s name like he was in trance.

 

“Daniel, daniel, ah daniel, I’m gonna come soon.”

 

Daniel speed up his stroke, his thumb kept rubbing the frenulum area below Sungwoon’s glans. He stared lovingly at the beauty in front of him, bouncing himself in ecstasy, drops of sweat glisten all over his body, traces of bruise from Daniel’s kisses scattered everywhere, the dark red color contrast from his fair translucent skin.

 

“Daniel I’m coming, I’m coming.” Sungwoon grasped tightly onto Daniel’s hand, his breath ragged as he spurt his load onto Daniel’s broad stomach and chest. Daniel sat himself up and catched Sungwoon as he collapsed forward onto his arms, he showered him with tender kisses all over Sungwoon’s bare skin he can reach.

 

“I know you just come, but can you try to relax down there, it so tight, I feel like coming any moment now.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled, “Just lay me down and screw me. I can take it.”

 

Without second thought Daniel put Sungwoon down, grabbed both of his knees and sprawled it open. Sungwoon tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes shut, his arm covered the blushing face away.

 

“What are you doing?” Daniel pulled away Sungwoon arm, revealing the rosy cheek behind. “Why suddenly you’re being shy?” Daniel chuckled seeing this unbelievable man that just rode him like crazy got shy over something simple like sprawled open naked.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Daniel cupped Sungwoon’s cheeks and forced it to face him but his eyes still stubbornly shut.

 

“No! After I came I become self-aware.”

 

Daniel simply couldnt resist the cuteness overload below him, he kissed the pouty lips over and over.

 

“Hyung, you’re fucking gorgeous and sexy! Here feel this if you dont trust my words.” Daniel guided his hard-on to Sungwoon’s hole and rammed it inside. Sungwoon gasped, his eyes spontaneously opened and stared the smirked devil above him.

 

Daniel started to pound him mercilessly, Sungwoon who already spent his load minutes ago just laid there, his inside felt funny but there’s nothing to do anymore, he simply being a blow up doll for Daniel. The big thing moving inside him touched everything including the prostate, his spot. Sungwoon began to feeling something again.

 

“Daniel, wait I feel weird..”

 

“You want to come again?”

 

“I dont know, but everytime you-“

 

Daniel switched his body and slowly thrusted forward searching the sweet spot. “Here?”

 

“No, not there.”

 

He switched again, “Here?”

 

Sungwoon groaned, his body twitched upwards “Daniel, God, stop! it feel so weird!” Tears streamed from his red eyes.

 

Daniel never stopped, he picked up his pace, both hands gripped tightly at Sungwoon’s hips. Every pounce was hard enough to made Sungwoon moaned estatically. A little white substance poured out from Sungwoon’s tip everytime Daniel rubbed inside. Daniel got so turned on by the reaction of the magical body below him and cant wait anymore. “Hyung, I’m coming.” His breath ragged unevenly, his movement became eagerly fast and disarray, a couple slow thrust embed deeply and he came inside Sungwoon’s, his trembled body just gave up on him as he slumped down into the tiny man embrace, catching his breath. Sungwoon caressed Daniel lovingly, kissing his damped hair over and over. They stayed silent for couple minutes unwilling to move apart.

 

“Oh no... now I cant go back to normal sex anymore.” Daniel whined as he slide out slowly from Sungwoon’s, tied up the messy condom and throw it into the bin. He cuddled with Sungwoon who still laughing from Daniel’s sex preference development. They both just enjoyed the presence of each other and slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

———————

 

As the morning came, sun peeked through the window into the tiny bed Sungwoon and Daniel was sharing. Sungwoon wriggled around searching for comfort on Daniel’s embrace, and he heard faint knock on the front door followed by a yell from his roomate. Sungwoon sighed, he forgot that Daniel locked their dorm last night, so he lazily got up from his bed, and put on Daniel’s wrecked crusty tshirt that cover him to his thigh because it was the only clothing article near him.

 

“Hyung! What the hell! Why you locked the goddamn door! And your phone is dead!” Jaehwan bombarded Sungwoon as he opened the door. Sungwoon just stay silent, with his eyes still half-closed he wobbly walk back to his room.

 

“Hyung! Are you going back to sleep? You got morning class today.” Jaehwan followed Sungwoon to their shared room just to find the older friend snuggled with a very naked man on his bed. He was busy covering Daniel’s junk that shamelessly put on display with blankets.

 

“OHMYGOD-!”

 

“Shhhh. Wake me like in 20 minutes.” Sungwoon rested his head on Daniel’s chest, his body curled perfectly to the small space beside Daniel and catching up his sleep.

 

——————

 

Monday was always the busiest day on campus, everyone rushed to their respective classes, some was running to library for researching their projects or working on their late homework. Students with zombie faces roams everywhere, no one even bother to greets each other. Monday was always the shitty day of the week. Except for Daniel. This monday particularly was the day for him, it was like he was introduced to a new world yesterday, and now he cant stop thinking about Sungwoon, well, he cant stop thinking about him too before but this time it worse. He craved for Sungwoon.

 

This morning he woke up alone in Sungwoon’s bed covered with a warm blanket, his body was a little bit sore because the cramped bed but he felt light, his heart fluttered whiffing Sungwoon scent that traced all over the pillows. He got himself up and found a post-it note on Sungwoon dresser.

 

‘Morning, your tshirt and boxer are ruined so I washed them. Feel free to wear anything from my drawer. Cya~ ♡’

 

“Damn he’s a softie inside.” Daniel lips curved upwards, he took off the note from the dresser and looking intently at the heart symbol on the note once again before he shoved it into his bag. “He’s fucking cute.”

 

The cafetaria on lunchbreak was like a battlefield, it was full of moody hungry people lining to get their rations and coffee to keep them alive. Sungwoon not in the mood to queueing, he just beat and sleepy. His back was killing him after yesterday activities with Daniel, so he buy doughnuts and milk from the convinience store and took a seat at the table outside the cafetaria under the shade of tree seeking calmer vibes to dozed off.

 

“Hyung, your phone.” Daehwi shook Sungwoon shoulder to woke him up. He peered up from his arms to be greeted by Daehwi and Jinyoung.

 

“Huh. Since when you’re here?”

 

“Since you started to snore. You have a bloodshot eyes, hyung. You look tired and creepy.” Jinyoung said while munching his food. His bitter face usually gave shiver to Sungwoon but after knew the real him for awhile, he realized that Jinyoung is really caring person inside.

 

“Yeah, I work late yesterday.” Sungwoon not exactly lied. He forgot to use eyedrops this morning, and he forgot about his eyes since it didnt stings anymore, it just the redness havent fade away. Sungwoon opened his phone and find 3 missed calls from Daniel and a message.

 

Samoyed : Where are you?

Me : Outside cafetaria. Under the tree.

Samoyed : Ok. Be there in a sec.

 

A sudden loud cheer heard from a far. Daehwi and Jinyoung tilted their heads searching the source of the ruckus.

 

“Whats that sound?” Daehwi started to stand up maybe he can see better the commotion.

 

“Its an alarm sound. It means Daniel is coming.” Sungwoon boringly bit his vanilla doughnut with sugar frosting. There was not a slight interest on his face, he already accustomed to Daniel’s groupies chants, but today was different, everyone cheered including Daehwi and Jinyoung. Sungwoon take a glance at the man behind him.

 

“Why your eyes are all red?” Daniel stared closely at Sungwoon eyes.

 

“I think it because someone sprayed something yesterday.”

 

“Oh.” Daniel face get reddened as he finally remembered yesterday incident. “Sorry.” He mouthed to Sungwoon.

 

“Goodness gracious what are you wearing!?”

 

“Did you like it? Its cute right? Hey Daehwi, Jinyoung good to see you.” Daniel sat himself beside Sungwoon, stealing his half bitten doughnut munching it carelessly. Both Daehwi and Jinyoung said a simple ‘hi’ to Daniel.

 

Daniel wore a tshirt covered with a warm red parka, and a frayed jeans that perfectly fit to his legs. Sungwoon recognized the tshirt, it was a small sized white tshirt with a cat pattern printed on it and a large sized Daniel stubbornly wore it. So it made the tshirt itself pressed so tight to his body that his abs was visible and everytime he held up his arm the shirt will go up and showed his firm stomach. No wonder everyone got crazy.

 

“Daniel hyung you looked amazing.” Daehwi said with hands covering his mouth, trying to hide the hypothetic drools as he eyeing Daniel’s totaly feastable body.

 

“Amazingly crazy.” Jinyoung whispered to Daehwi.

 

“Thank you Daehwi. See hyung, Daehwi said I looked amazing. You should praise me too.”

 

“That was my highschool tshirt you dimwit. There’s so many tshirt bigger than that!”

 

“I like this one! I want this!” Daniel spatted, he furrowed his brows, he looked exactly like a spoiled angry kid and to make it worse, his mouth covered with white sugar frosting. It made him look ridiculously stupid.

 

“Its SMALL.” Sungwoon spatted back, but still care enough, he wiped Daniel’s mouth with his thumb.

 

“Well you said that I can wear anything from your drawer.”

 

“Ehem. You both bicker like a couple. Are you both....hmmm?” Daehwi was not wasting his time to interrogated his hyungs.

 

The both of them got silent. Sungwoon looked away and started to drink his milk nervously. Daniel seems excited with the question so he answered, “Did you mean fuck? Yes we fuck yesterday.” Sungwoon spurted his milk to the ground. Daehwi and Jinyoung were shocked to the core, their mouths hanged open.

 

“Daniel!!! They’re underage!!!” Sungwoon stood up, pulling Daniel with him and furiously dragged him to a secluded corner behind the building.

 

“Yeah they’re underage but it doesnt mean they were babies. They know the word fuck. And I’ve said it because I dont know the answer of his question. So what are we hyung?”

 

“Should we talked about this now?”

 

“I have a class at 3pm.”

 

“Lets meet at my dorm after you finished your class.”

 

“Beg me with a kiss.” Daniel lowered his head towards Sungwoon, giving access to his kissable protruding lips. Daniel knew Sungwoon will be annoyed because they were in public, and yes Daniel love to annoy his hyung.

 

“I beg you, baby.” Sungwoon kissed Daniel. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it startled Daniel because he didnt expect it at the least.

 

“You amazed me.” Daniel scoffed.

 

“I take that compliment. And yeah, I am amazing, I made a straight guy came last night.”

 

“Oh. So a brave guy Ha Sungwoon just start to flirt with Kang Daniel in broad daylight, are you sure you want to continue this? Because I will make out with you right here right now. Dont tempt me, hyung.”

 

“Forgive me, the great Kang Daniel.” Sungwoon giggled, he pushed back Daniel who already closed their distance. “I wont seduce you any further, but please dont seduce everyone in campus with this.” Sungwoon zipped Daniel parka to the top. “I hate having some rivals.”

 

“Dont worry much.” Daniel smiled, he pecked Sungwoon head. “I’ll see you at your dorm later. And dont forget to use eyedrops. You look like a rabbit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ipsul (sungwoon’s name on daniel’s phone) means lips.


	3. What are we?

“Hnngh.” Sungwoon frowned, eyes still closed, he swatted his hand around when something brushed his face. Who dare to disturb my beauty sleep, he thought. A familiar scent tingling his nose, the warm aphrodisiac smell that send shiver down his spine, a sweet touch lingered on his lips “Daniel?” Sungwoon open his eyes.

 

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Why you sleep on the couch?” Daniel caressed Sungwoon’s head, brushing his hair with his fingers.

 

“I’m waiting for you.” Sungwoon smiled lovingly. Both of his arms craned over Daniel’s neck pulling him closer.

 

Daniel slowly move his body to laid on top of Sungwoon “Are you still dreaming? Why are you talk so sweet?” He pecked Sungwoon’s lips, but the sleepyhead underneath him parted his lips welcoming Daniel with sloppy hot kiss. Sungwoon’s hands snuck into Daniel’s shirt caressing his back making Daniel whimper through the kiss.

 

“Lets have sex.” Sungwoon smiled.

 

“Here? Okay.”

 

“HELLO! COULD YOU BOTH SCANNED YOUR SURROUNDING FIRST BEFORE DOING SOMETHING? I’M FUCKING HERE!” Jaehwan yelled furiously from the kitchen.

 

————

 

Relationship.

 

Finally there was something Sungwoon sucks at. Sungwoon last relationship was a trainwreck. If maintaining a normal relationship was hard, a same sex relationship was a fucking hardcore. So as a grown man, who can get what he wants, Sungwoon only want the fun. Sungwoon fed up with the word relationship.

 

“Are you sure you want to date me? Relationship and all crap?” Sungwoon asked Daniel. They were spending time on the bed together, Daniel was scrolling his phone while Sungwoon rested his head on his favorite place, Daniel’s abs.

 

“Yeah! Why not! I like you and I want to be with you.” Daniel grinned.

 

That simple answer from Daniel made Sungwoon cringed, yeah he knew that dating was a simple task, but carrying it further will just make a misery for him and Daniel. Daniel was straight after all, Sungwoon didnt want to taint Daniel’s reputation when people seeing them being together and marked him as a gay person. No he didnt want to drag Daniel into his lonely harsh world.

  

“How about this. We dont label ourselves with relationship title, boyfriends or whatever. We will just have fun.” Sungwoon suggest.

 

“Do you mean sex friend? Is that what you want?”  


 

Sungwoon stay silent. Sex friend is a good idea right? They can have all the fun without any commitments. They also stay in the safe zone, so when something gone awry the impact will not too hurtful for both of them. “You’re okay with that?”

  

“Well if that what you want, I can be your sex friend hyung.” Daniel said, there was a little bit smirk planted in his lips that Sungwoon didnt notice.

 

——————

 

It been such a long time Sungwoon didnt touch his foot on Dance faculty, he wandered around and greet some of his friends, but the main quest was to find Daniel’s class who just texted him to pick him up if Sungwoon want Daniel accompany him to saw busking show in town.

 

“Hey Sungwoon-hyung.” Someone grabbed Sungwoon’s shoulder from behind and made Sungwoon startled. “Searching for Daniel-hyung?” The tall modely-like person rested his arm around Sungwoon shoulder and hauled him crossing the corridor.

 

“H.. Hyunbin! Stop sneaking up on me like that!” Sungwoon lightly slapped Hyunbin’s stomach and rest his arm at the other man waist, simply follow Hyunbin’s huge step through busy corridor. “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m good. I’ve heard rumor that you and Daniel-hyung are an item?”  


 

“Nah, we’re just friends.”

 

“So you’re single, right? Can I be yours, hyung?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Suddenly a man approached the both of them from the back, snatched Sungwoon’s hand and separate him from Hyunbin’s embrace. “You spawn of Satan get away from Sungwoon hyung!” Ong dragged Sungwoon away and making face towards Hyunbin who just stood back giving Ong the middle finger.

 

“Hyung! If Daniel sees you with Hyunbin like that, there will be a funeral for Hyunbin in a couple days. So dont do that.”

 

“I didnt do anything! And Daniel cant be jealous, we’re not even a thing.”

 

Ong sighed, “Whatever hyung. There. Practice room B. Daniel’s there still practicing I think.” He pointed the red door in front of them. “Just go in, I bet he’ll be happy to see you.”

 

“Ok. Thanks Seongwoo.”

 

Sungwoon peeked over the large practice room, there was couple of student still gathered around on the side, they’re all fixed their eyes to the center of the room. Sungwoon slid quietly into the room and saton the very back of the class. He noticed that everyone awed at the couple who danced in the middle of the room, and it turns out they were Daniel and a pretty girl, danced to a sexy music with a very provocative moves that made Sungwoon blushed. The both dancers keep showing off their seductive moves, touching sensualy here and there, they made the audiences roar with excitement.

 

Sungwoon gulped, his heart beating fast, he never felt this kind of feeling before. The envious feel after watching some girl touching Daniel passionately, rage engulfed his whole body. He tried to look away but they were too good, too perfect for each other, Daniel was supposed to be with a pretty girl like that, not a man like him. Sungwoon feel suffocated by his own thoughts.

 

‘I must get out from here’. He got up and ready to run away.

 

“Sungwoon hyung!” Daniel shouted.

 

‘Shit!’

 

Daniel ran towards Sungwoon with smile plastered on his face, “Did you see our dance? I made the choreo.” He said proudly. “Come. I’ll introduce you to my dance partner.” Daniel took Sungwoon’s hand and pulled him towards the girl who rest alone in the middle of the room.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, this is Nara. Nara, this is my friend Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel pushed Sungwoon to shook his hand with Nara.

 

_‘He said my friend’_

 

_‘Right, I’m only his friend. I’m the one who suggest that.’_

 

“Nice to meet you Nara, I’m Sungwoon from Music faculty.” Sungwoon tried his best to look cheerful and normal as he shook Nara’s hand with his sweaty and trembling palms.

 

“Hi, Sungwoon sunbaenim nice too meet you too. What do you think of our dance routine?” Nara said with a bright attitude. Her smile was so sweet and endearing, Sungwoon cant help to imagine her dating Daniel because they’re both had a similar aura, they were going to be a perfect couple.

 

“I think it’s great... and sexy. You both really a great dancers.” Sungwoon said nervously, his voice trembled a little bit.

 

“Yeah? We’re trying to convey a love story through the dance. That’s why it looked sexy. Did we look like we’re in love?” Daniel asked. He throw his hand over Nara’s shoulder and Nara accepted the gestures and wrapped her arms around Daniel’s waist. They’re both waited for Sungwoon answer.

 

Jealousy swept over Sungwoon’s entire body but he need to stay calm and steady “Yeah... you guys... look good together.” Sungwoon said it with a brave smile on his face, but his heart failed him as tears fell down his cheeks unconsciously. His face hardens when he felt the tears wetted his cheeks. “Ah, sorry.” Sungwoon turned his body around and ran outside with all his might.

 

“You’re a fucking sadist.” Nara snapped as she pushed Daniel to the side.

 

“But did you see his face? He’s gorgeous when he cries.” Daniel smirked.

 

“No wonder Seongwoo oppa said that you’re a lunatic when it comes to Sungwoon sunbae.” Nara scoffed with a disgusted look on her face.

 

“See ya, I owe you! I’ll send the payment through your boyfriend!” Daniel took his bag and start chasing Sungwoon down the corridor. He saw the backside of Sungwoon turn towards the toilet near them.

 

“Hyung?” Daniel scanned the nearest toilet from his classroom, and there was Sungwoon who huffed heavily against the bathroom wall. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m so sorry, I.. I.. I must not did that. But.. but..” Sungwoon got flustered, his face was red from trying to restrain his cry. He felt so angry at himself who acted like a fucking hypocrite, and it was in front of some strangers and those strangers are Daniel’s classmate. “I freaking got jealous... and I’m not supposed to.” Sungwoon rambled, he holds his body to calm himself up but failed as he slumped down and hides his face between his knees. “Forgive me... I’ll try my best not to get jealous anymore...”

 

“No. Dont.” Daniel grabbed both of Sungwoon’s arms, pick him up and hugged him. “I like when you got jealous. It means that you afraid that you’re gonna lose me. Did you afraid to lose me?”

 

Sungwoon who buried his face on Daniel’s chest, slowly nodded his head. His hands clutched tightly at Daniel’s shirt. “But, I think the both you of look good together... you deserve better.” He mumbled.

 

“But did you know what I think?” Daniel suddenly dragged Sungwoon to the stall, closed the toilet lid and sit on it. He pulled Sungwoon to sit on his lap facing him. “I think I want to be yours only, but the question is... Do you want to be mine?”

 

Sungwoon pressed his forehead against Daniel’s, his tears flown endlessly and he nodded. As the man with such insecurity about relationship he finally succumb to Daniel. “D.. do you really okay being with a man? A man, Daniel. I’m not some girl you can bragged about.”

 

“You worried about that? I’m crazy about you hyung. I will do anything. If you find it hard please talk to me and I will took your worries away.” Daniel wiped Sungwoon tears from his cheeks and gave him a loving kiss. “I dont want us just to be a sex friend, I want us to be something precious, something that we’re gonna protect no matter what. Okay?”

 

“Uhmm.” Sungwoon nodded. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I forgive you. Now stop crying because I’m hard everytime I see you cry.” Daniel chuckled trying to ease the tensed atmosphere around Sungwoon.

 

But Sungwoon suddenly closed the door behind him and sit back on top of Daniel’s lap. He kissed Daniel passionately while his hands slowly dropped down to unbuckle Daniel’s belt. It seems there was no people going to the toilet so Daniel let Sungwoon do what he wants. As their kiss deepen, Sungwoon broke the kiss and trailed his lips to Daniel’s jaw and kissed the lower part of Daniel’s ear, while his hand busy caressing Daniel’s buldge. Daniel closed his eyes and sighed into the pleasure.

 

Sungwoon get off from Daniel’s lap and signaling Daniel to get up, Daniel obeyed him as Sungwoon slowly descend down on his knees. Sungwoon zipped open Daniel’s pants and pulled down his boxer showing off the hardness that sprung in front of his face.

 

“Uhh.. I just get off from practice. And it’s unsanitized.. and uhh..” Daniel jumbled his words, his hand was stopping Sungwoon’s head but Sungwoon didnt care and pushed through Daniel’s erection into his mouth.

 

“Shhhhh....” Daniel whimpered, he placed his hands on the walls for brazed himself.

 

“Daniel hyung? You there? I saw you go to the toilet. I need to talk to you.” Someone with a low bassy voice was entered the bathroom premise. Daniel was tapping Sungwoon’s head signaling him to stop, but Sungwoon seems dont care and didnt stop, he quickens his pace instead, making Daniel silently grunted in exctasy.

 

“Hyunbin, get out of here!”

 

“Are you taking a dump? If yes then good, I want to ask you about Sungwoon hyung. And you cant run away from my question.”

 

Sungwoon was stunned, why he was included in their conversation. He looked upward making questionable face towards Daniel. Daniel shrugged his shoulder indicated that he didnt know anything about it.

 

“Okay what about Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“Well, I heard that Sungwoon hyung didnt date anyone, and I know you are trying to date him too. So I need your permission if you are not an item, I want to ask him out.”

 

“Who told you that Sungwoon hyung didnt date anyone?”

 

“Well, Sungwoon hyung himself. I met him at the lobby before.”

 

“Sungwoon hyung huh?” Daniel looked at Sungwoon below him with an annoyed face. Sungwoon stopped for a second to give Daniel a smile and start sucking hard as an apology. Daniel bites his lips and let out a silent sigh as Sungwoon sucked, his hand trembled from pleasure and caressed Sungwoon’s head. 

 

“No I dont give you the permission because we are dating now! And please go out right now or I will kill you!”

 

“Sheesh, relax are you constipated or something? Well, if you hurt Sungwoon hyung pure heart, I will snatch him from you.” 

 

“Pure? Sungwoon hyung? Are you sure?” Daniel snorted because there was nothing pure about sucking dick on university toilet. “OWW!!” Daniel cried as Sungwoon grazed his teeth over his hard flesh. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“N..nothing.. can you leave me in peace now? Please.”

 

“Yeah yeah. See you later.” Hyunbin finally exited the toilet, letting Daniel finally finished what he was doing earlier.

 

“And you, naughty little devil...” Daniel tugged Sungwoon’s hair slightly backward so the devil below him look up to face Daniel. “Let’s finish this properly on the bed.”

 

——————

 

“Whoa. Attacked by a little pomeranian?” Ong said jokingly with a little bit sarcasm on his tone to Daniel who just come home to their shared dorm room and changing his clothes in front of his roommate. His body was full of love bite marks everywhere, one on his neck, couple marks on his chest and a lots of it on his abs.

 

Daniel scoffed “Correction. It was by MY little pomeranian.” 

 

“So your dirty plan was a success?”

 

“It wasnt dirty. I just made him realized that sex friend was a shitty deal.”

 

“I dont understand though. Why you trying so hard to get him when you already know that you’re both not going to last.”

 

“Maybe I just want to taste the new experience with him? This is college life, hyung. It should be fun. And we didnt know the future yet, maybe we grow tired of each other before the time is come.”

 

“If you want fun, you should stay as sex friend then. Why you bother making him yours!?”

 

“I cant stand watching someone touching him. It literally make me crazy.” Daniel puncuated every words. “Just let me be happy, hyung. Even for some limited time.”

 

“You’re going to break him because of your selfishness. And I’m not going to be the one who clean up your mess.”

 

——————

 

Samoyed : :(

 

Me : what

  

Samoyed : I need help.

 

Me : what

 

Samoyed : I forgot to bring change of clothes and I’m sweating like crazy. I cant go outside. Its cold.

 

Samoyed : help pls or i will sick :(

 

Me : where are you?

 

Samoyed : 2nd floor practice room D <3

 

It was a chilly dawn at Seoul, the winter breeze seems to come earlier than usual. Sungwoon covered himself with a warm sweater, and scurried himself to the dance faculty building. He tiptoed his way into the practice room D as Daniel told him to, he scanned through the room and saw Daniel busy with his solo dance practice, at the corner of the room there was Jihoon and Woojin waved and called him to sit next to them.

 

While Sungwoon walked stealthily enough, Daniel who still in the middle of practice noticed the small figure from a far and start struted towards Sungwoon.

 

“Hey!” Daniel swept Sungwoon’s body to give him a big wet and reek of sweat backhug. His face snuggled to Sungwoon’s neck inhaling the sweet sweet scent.

 

“Ack you’re wet!” Sungwoon slapped the sweaty arms that slided around his belly.

 

“I missed you too.” Daniel kissed Sungwoon’s temple while the whole room witnessing, half of the people there cheered. Sungwoon gasped in horror.

 

“It’s ok. They all knew.”

 

Sungwoon still cant believe how Daniel can be that bold to told everyone that he’s dating a freaking guy. He put both of his hands on his face, practically try to cover his reddened face from agony.

 

“Im gonna finish my practice a little bit. And stop being paranoid. They all knew and cool about it. So no worries.” Daniel gave one final peck on Sungwoon’s forehead and then rushed to continuing his dance.

 

“Wow. You pick a one crazy dude, hyung.” Woojin said while pulling flustered Sungwoon to sit between him and Jihoon.

 

“Damnit he’s fucking crazy. He’s literally telling everybody that he’s fucking gay.” Sungwoon cursed silently, making Jihoon startled and lost at the game he was playing.

 

“I dont know hyung, I think everybody in this room took it like some joke. Niel hyung famous for his carefree attitude, so relax.” Woojin patted Sungwoon’s slumped back.

 

“I thought you’re going to be happy that Daniel hyung open up about you. So you dont need to be secretive around people.” Jihoon chimed in.

 

“Daniel isnt gay. He just... maybe having fun with something new. He’ll get bored anyway, so he shouldnt recklessly told everyone about me.” Sungwoon sighed.

 

“And how did you know about that?” Woojin asked, Jihoon got curious and sat closer to his hyung.

 

“Because this isnt the first time I fell for guy like Daniel.”

 

“Hey! What did I missed? What are you guys talking about?” Daniel suddenly joined the three of them and made Woojin and Jihoon scrammed back.

 

“Nothing.” Sungwoon said calmly. “Here.” He passed a water bottle, a clean warm shirt and a towel to Daniel who had a big grin on his face, he happily took it.

 

“A.. ah Niel hyung, great work today. Me and Jihoon will go first.” Woojin slapped Jihoon back secretly.

 

“Ah? Are we?” Jihoon dumb question made Woojin glared. “Oh. We are. Bye hyungs.” And the two of them went home while bickering to each other.

 

“What was that? Why are they being weird?” Daniel took off his damped shirt and started to dry himself off with fresh towel from Sungwoon.

 

“C’mere.” Sungwoon took the towel from Daniel’s grasp. “Turn over.” He ordered Daniel. “You must dry your back entirely.” Sungwoon said while wiped Daniel’s sweaty broad shoulder. “If not, you’re going to be sick.”

 

“I want to be sick. So I can be pampered by you.”

 

“Oh, what a spoiled Daniel want if he was sick?” Sungwoon turned Daniel around so now he can wiped his toned chest and neck.

 

“Mmmm.” Daniel moved himself closer to Sungwoon until the gaps between them getting smaller and smaller. “I want to be fed by you.”

 

“Okay, baby Daniel, I can do that. What else?” Sungwoon said whilst putting a new fresh shirt through Daniel’s head.

 

“I want you to stroke my head until I go to sleep.” Daniel smiled, and it infected Sungwoon who just giggled from the annoying flirting they just engaged.

 

“Okay. Deal.”

 

“And. I want you to always by my side until I die from my sickness.” Daniel took Sungwoon’s hand and kissed it like he always do, for Daniel it was like protectingcharm for those fragile little hands.

 

“You wont die from flu, dummy. And are you proposing me? Because that was so cheesy.”

 

“Wait wait wait!” Daniel took a soda can from near him, and break off the tab. “Sungwoonie, will you marry me? And be my caregiver forever?” He slide the cola tab into Sungwoon’s ring finger.

 

“Oh my god! what a splendid ring. This is too much, Daniel. I cant accept this generous ring. It must be cost a fortune!” Sungwoon sarcastically admiring the piece of garbage on his finger. And they both laughed like an idiot, in they own world. Little that they know, someone was eyeing the both of them in a sinister way.

 

“Sungwoonie, I’m going home from the day before my birthday until new year.” Daniel sulked. “I’m going to miss you a lot.”

 

“It’s okay. We can call each other. And I have a lot of time to think about your birthday and christmas present.” Sungwoon snickered.

 

“OH! No need. Because I already know what I want from you!!” Daniel excitedly sat beside Sungwoon now and whispered in his ear “I want your permission to milk you.”

 

 "What? Milk??? Huh?”

 

Daniel hurriedly closed Sungwoon’s mouth before everybody heard them. “Shhhhh! Yeah. Just googled it. Ah forget it, here I will googled it for you.”

 

Daniel busily typing on his phone, his eyes beams with excitement. Sungwoon who is lost and didnt know anything about this milking thing peeked into Daniel’s phone and found out that Daniel opening some porn website.

 

“What the fuck... Daniel!!!” Sungwoon pinched Daniel’s waist making the younger stumbled down and wriggled from the older ticklish touch. “I’m going home.”

 

“No no no. Lets watch it!” Daniel laughed, he pulled Sungwoon down and catch him to his embrace, he tickled back the older and both of them literally rolling on the floor laughing together.

 

“GUYS GET A ROOM!” One of Daniel’s classmate shouted.

 

“WE WILL THOUGH!” Daniel shouted back with Sungwoon still wrapped on his arms who covered his red face from embarrassment.

 

——————

 

It was early in the morning, Daniel was sleeping over Sungwoon’s dorm before he’s back to Busan, his hometown, in couple hours. The alarm sound kept beeping over and over on Daniel’s phone, but he just keep snoozing it, not really trying to wake up. Sungwoon stirred when the alarm buzzes for the xxth time.

 

“Daniel... Niel... wake up.” With eyes still shutted close, Sungwoon lazily carressed Daniel’s head which rested on the crook of his neck. “You’re going to be late.”

 

“Mmmh.. good. Cus I dont want to leave you.” Daniel mumbled, he snuck his hand around Sungwoon’s waist pulling them closer.

 

“Dont be like that, we already talk about this yesterday, you need to see your family on your birthday because it was a tradition right?”

 

“Ugh.” Daniel grumbled but finally rose himself up from the bed and gathered his belongings. Sungwoon sat on the bed for moral support, but not really opening his eyes. “Sungwoonie, I need my cat shirt.” Daniel tugged the cat shirt Sungwoon wore, the same small sized cat shirt that he stole from Sungwoon’s drawer.

 

“Huh? This one?” Sungwoon tugged the shirt he wore. “The one you forced me to wear when I rode you yesterday?”

 

“Yeah.” Daniel stroke Sungwoon’s tired face, recalling the multiple round of sex they had last night.

 

“It’s dirty, I sweat a lot.”

 

“That’s the point, my dear. I need that sweaty shirt so I can smell your scent when I missed you.” Daniel took off Sungwoon’s shirt by himself since Sungwoon still half asleep.

 

“Ugh you’re gross.”

 

“Shut up. Here, wear mine.” Daniel dressed Sungwoon with his tshirt he wore.

 

“It smells like you.” Sungwoon smiled and giggled, he hugged himself back to sleep while sniffing Daniel’s oversized shirt.

 

Daniel chuckled, “Too bad, you’re gross too.” He kissed Sungwoon’s hair. “I’m going, babe. I’ll text you when I’m arrived at Busan. Take care. I’ll miss you so much.”

 

—————

 

Today everything seems different and weird to Sungwoon, beside the lost of an annoying person who like to cling him like a gum, Sungwoon felt the cold gaze from everyone he passed. But maybe it was just his imagination running crazy. Sungwoon was taking lunch inside the building since it was cold outside, with his companion Jaehwan, Daehwi and Jinyoung. They just chitchatting before they back to their respective classes.

 

A couple of girls took seat beside their table. They’re a little bit young, loud and obnoxious, so Sungwoon think they must be a new underclassmen.

 

“Hey did you know the latest news?” They started to chat with a pretty loud volume, it can be heard from Sungwoon’s table.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve heard that Kang Daniel dating a guy!”

 

“WHATTT!! Nooo! It can be true! I’ve seen him with a girl like couple months ago.”

 

Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Daehwi and Jinyoung started to chuckles hearing that. But they keep silent and keep concentrating to heard all the juicy gossips from the next table.

 

“Yeah, I think his name is Sengun, or something like that. What an ugly name. I bet his face ugly too.”

 

“I’ve heard he’s short! Ahahaha! I mean it’s impossible that Kang Daniel like a person like that!”

 

Jaehwan started to laughed a little bit loud. Daehwi and Jinyoung tried so hard to keep their face straight, but failed after they heard the word short.

 

“Damnit.” Sungwoon just accept the fact that he’s the talk of the town now.

 

“Hey hey hey, I’ve just see this on my kkt. They said, that Sengun guy is a male prostitute. They’ve seen that guy go into a bar every weekend and it always on night time.”

 

Sungwoon face grew stern after hearing that. The laughter on his table suddenly subsided.

 

“Whattt!!!? I bet he just taking advantage of Kang Daniel. Poor Daniel though, that whore already sucking old man dicks he must be dirty.”

 

 "YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Daehwi slammed the table getting ready to fight those girls.

 

Sungwoon got up abruptly “Jinyoung! Get hold of him!” He ordered Jinyoung who sit next to Daehwi. Luckily Jinyoung caught him with reflexes too fast for Daehwi to follow.

 

“What the fuck!? What’s your problem!!” The girls next table started to getting angry from Daehwi sudden burst.

 

“We’re so sorry, girls. He just upset. Once again we’re sorry.” Sungwoon bowed. He dragged Daehwi who still struggled taking Jinyoung hand off his mouth. Jaehwan taking all of their belongings and they’re scurried away from the cafetaria.

 

“Hyung! Why you arent mad at them! They’re spewing bullshits!”

 

“Daehwi, it’s just a rumor. And I cant do anything, they have the rights to talk what they want.”

 

“But, it’s not even near the truth!”

 

“Yeah, that’s why it called a rumor. I’m just glad they dont talk bad about Daniel. Lets forget about them, Sengun got class to attend.” Sungwoon joked, trying to calm the intense tension around Daehwi.

 

—————

 

It was already dark when Sungwoon finished his last class for the day. He felt the stare getting intense from every student he passed. Something must be happening, he gulped. And to make it worse, Daniel havent text him today after he promised to.

 

Sungwoon lazily getting off from the elevator at his dorm building, and got shocked after he saw the word “whore” painted across his door.

 

“Fuck. They knew my place.” Sungwoon panicked. He called Jaehwan straightaway.

 

‘Yes, Sengun hyung?’

 

“Jaehwan where are you?”

 

‘I’m buying dinner for us. This night is my turn right?’

 

“Uhhh. Dont come to the dorm for couple days, Jaehwan.”

 

‘Why?’

 

“They knew me, the Kang Daniel secret misstress. And they knew our dorm. I dont want you to caught the mess I’ve made.”

 

‘Hyung! Dont be silly!’

 

“Jaehwan! Listen to me. Stop coming here! Stay at Minhyun or Sewoon again please, I will beg them. And please tell Daehwi and Jinyoung to stop coming to the dorm too. I’ll tell Woojin and Jihoon.” Sungwoon abruptly ended the call.

 

He immediately go to the nearest hardware store to buy some thinner to erase the paint while calling Woojin and Jihoon to stop coming to the dorm. When he got back to the uni, crossing the dark park, he felt couple of students lurked around his back, he turn around and suddenly a splash of iced cold water slapped his entire body in the middle of winter. He got stunned and shocked, all the students start to cheered and run away.  


 

‘ _God, this is highschool all over again._ ’ Sungwoon started to get emotional after suddenly remembered all the bullying he received when everyone at highschool found out that he’s gay.

 

He finally got home drenched and cold, he leave the paint as he already felt defeated and tired, he’ll erased it tomorrow he thought. And for now he cleaned himself and soaked in a bathtub full of warm water. As he slowly relaxed, there was a loud bang on his front door.

 

“FUCKING WHORE!” Someone was shouted and banging the front door.

 

Sungwoon frozed. He jumped out from the bathtub, lock the bathroom, and trembled with fear clutching his towel. After the offender got away, Sungwoon still took his time inside the bathroom, feared that they maybe wait for him outside. He sit on the cold bathroom floor exactly an hour.

 

He finally got courage to go out, and ran towards the dorm room that he never locked, and frantically searched for the keys he never touched, and locked the door one, twice and double checked it. He saw the clock it was already 5 minutes after midnight.

 

Sungwoon sat on his bed, calmed himself up and calling Daniel.

 

“Babe! Hey! Sorry I forgot to text you before. I got excited when I saw all my highschool friends pick me up on the station.” Daniel chattered with great enthusiasm. There was a loud music on the background. It seems like Daniel was in the club. “I miss you!”

 

“I miss you too. By the way, Happy birthday, baby. May you always happy like this in years to come.” Sungwoon trying his best to give the most soothing cheery voice, luckily Daniel cant see his trembling hand and pale lips.

 

“Ah Sungwoonie, I’m with you, off course I’ll be happy everyday. Did you finally decide for my birthday gift??”

 

“Ummm no I havent.”

 

“GOOD! Because I still want the ‘gift’ I’ve told you before. Just give me that, babe! I will grateful forever.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled “Okay.”

 

“DID YOU SAID OKAY??”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“FUCK YEAAAAAHHHH!!! DRINKS ON ME GUYSS!” Daniel screamed, there was a loud cheer aftermath.

 

“I cant wait to meet you! How are you today, Sungwoonie? Are you okay without me?”

 

“Umm... I miss you. I want to see you badly. I really need you right now.” Sungwoon hugged the shirt that Daniel left him this morning.

 

“What?? I’m sorry I cant hear you! It’s loud in here.” Daniel shouted while the dance music in the background cranked up to the max.

 

“Just have fun, baby. Bye.” Sungwoon ended the call. He stared blankly the phone on his hand, drops of tears covered the black screen.

 

——————

 

On the next couple of days, Sungwoon start to isolated himself from his friends and from the world. He rejected every calls and never went to his classes anymore. He thought he will wait until Daniel came back in January, then he had the courage to step outside his locked dorm. He still keep in touch with Daniel everyday to make him sane, and he regularly replied a text from Daehwi or Woojin, just to make them sure that he is still alive and making excuses that he is not feeling well.

 

Every day, every night, on the same time, there was always someone who banged Sungwoon’s door and called him names. Sungwoon already accustomed to the repeated bullying. He tried remember and study the pattern, and finally found out that the harrasser only went on him above 9 pm, so he tried to live his life like he usually did. He gradually gathered his courage and go outside and found out that his door are covered with every mean words inch by inch. He sighed and go towards his class.

 

Everything seems good and calm this Saturday. Sungwoon think he will survived this day, he schedule everything he’ll do today. First go to his morning class, eat at cafetaria, spending time on the library alone, go to the last class, go home, and go to work a little bit early.

 

‘ _Everything will be fine. I’m just too paranoid._ ’ Sungwoon kept repeating the sentence to calm his crazily beating heart.

 

Unexpectedly, it was a smooth sailing day until afternoon, he went exactly with his schedule, he only need to attend the last class for today. Sungwoon sat alone in the corner of cafetaria lounge outside, there still a couple of people around him since the outside lounge is a smoker’s paradise. He pick to sat there so hopefully there was no one can bother him.

 

“Hyung, why are you here? It’s cold outside.” Woojin sat across Sungwoon.

 

“Woojin, go inside.”

 

“Yeah, with you. Lets go.”

 

“No I’m staying here. Please leave me alone.”

 

“Hyung, what’s wrong this isnt you.”

 

“Hey let sit here.” A bunch of freshmen just walk by bringing hot beverages on their hand to sit beside Sungwoon’s table, but something goes wrong as one of them accidentaly tripped and spilled the scalding hot coffee towards Sungwoon’s and burned his hands.

 

“Ah! I’m sorry it was an accident.” The freshmen who dropped his coffee hurriedly bow to Sungwoon. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Sungwoon hyung you okay??” Woojin jumped to clean the remaining spills.

 

“I’m okay. It’s fine” Sungwoon rubbed and hide his burned hands, so Woojin wont see it.

 

“Hey, hey. He’s Sungwoon.” One of them started to whisper to each other. “That gay whore?”

 

“What did you say?!” Woojin get up with his fist ready to punch someone.

 

“Woojin! Stop!” Sungwoon hurriedly hold Woojin back. “It’s okay, Woojin. Just let it go. Guys please, I’m sorry to bother you.”

 

“Hyung! Why you’re sorry. It was their fault!”

 

“Whoa whoa, We’re not saying sorry to that man whore.”

 

“You son of a bitch!”

 

Woojin flew his fist towards the guy, in spare seconds Sungwoon pulled Woojin back until they’re dropped to the ground. Sungwoon just prayed that Woojin didnt touch those guy first.

 

“Woojin! Stop it!” Sungwoon scrambled himself on top of Woojin and pinned him down with his whole body. “If you touch him first, you will got the blame. I cant face myself if I’m the reason you got expelled.”

 

“Woaaah look the whore hugging him! So gay!! Hey! If you that horny, I’ll bang you! You’re prettier than a girl! No wonder Daniel used your hole!” And they walked away, cheered and high-five each other like a bunch kids.

 

“Please dont listen to them, Woojin please dont. I’m sorry for creating this mess, I’m so sorry.” Sungwoon hold Woojin with his trembled arms, his eyes brimmed with tears, Woojin cant help to surrender.

 

Woojin sighed in defeat “Okay hyung, let’s go. Do you still have class today? I’ll take you there.”

 

“No. I think I’m going home. And Woojin, please dont tell this to Daniel. I dont want him to worry. He’s spending his time with his family right now.”

 

“Hyung, if you dont want to tell Daniel hyung, atleast please let us help you.” Woojin took his hand to bring Sungwoon to stand up.

 

“No, Do you think I’m such a wuss? I’m okay Woojin, I dont need any help. I’m stronger than you!” Sungwoon lightly punch Woojin’s arm and forced to laugh hoping that Woojin buy his bullshit.

 

“I know hyung.” Woojin chuckled, “You’re one of the strongest I know. Just call me if you need help.”

 

—————

 

Woojin : Guys, I think Sungwoon hyung need our help.

 

Jaehwan : Yeah I know, but he clearly reject it. I knew Sungwoon hyung. I bet he have his reason to not involve us.

 

Jinyoung : Did you guys saw Sungwoon hyung’s door?

 

*photo attachment*

 

Jihoon : What the hell!?!?

 

Jaehwan : Yeah. I saw that door yesterday. I already asked around who’s doing that but no one knew. Jinyoung, did Daehwi knew about the door?

 

Jinyoung : No.

 

Jaehwan : Good, dont let him know. He’ll flipped out.

 

Jihoon : Should we told Niel hyung?

 

Woojin : He didnt want Niel hyung to know while he’s still with his family.

 

Jihoon : So what we do now?

 

Jaehwan : We should respect Sungwoon request for now but still on guard if something bad happened. I just hope the one who did all of this didnt do something creepy than the door.

 

————

 

Sungwoon can smell the bad air around him, he sweating bullets on his ride on the elevator it seems like he was making a wrong choice to come home to his dorm. When the elevator finally stopped and the door was opened, Sungwoon heart sank. He saw his door already open wide.

 

_‘Fuck, I forgot to lock it!’_

 

Sungwoon slowly walked up to his dorm, already prepared for the worst. But from the look of it, there was nothing wrong with his dorm. The living room pretty much normal. He peeked through his room, and there was nothing wrong with it. Maybe yeah, he just paranoid. Then he remember something. He hurriedly open the spare room.

 

“How did they knew.” Sungwoon gazed sorrowfully, his breath start to stuttered after he found out that the piano was broken to pieces.

 

Sungwoon sat in front of the spare room looking depressed at the broken piano, he dialed his phone.

 

“Sungwoon?”

 

“Junhyuk Hyung..... I cant go to work today. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Are you sick?”

 

“No... It just...” Sungwoon voice getting shaky.

 

“What’s wrong, Sungwoon. Tell me. I know from your voice that something happened.”

 

“They broke the only possesion of my late mother”

 

“Someone broke the piano?” Junhyuk sighed. “Sungwoon, I want you to breathe and relax. I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Hyung, no. Stop!” Sungwoon raised his voice. “I called just to inform you that I cant go to work. I dont need you to care for me. We’re done years ago.”

 

Junhyuk stayed silent, until Sungwoon infuriatedly closed the phone. He sobbed quietly still grieved over the piano that already shattered piece by piece.

 

“Are you done?” Someone said from behind.

 

“Fuck!! Wh... Who the fuck are you!” Sungwoon startled, he asked shakily as the man wearing a black mask that covers his face walked towards him with a bat on his hand. Sungwoon scanned around and there was another 2 man with the same black mask standing in the front door.

 

“Well well, I’ve heard that you provide sexual service for everybody?”

 

“Go or I’ll scream!”

 

“Go ahead, did you forget that everybody in this floor already gone for Christmas holiday? Sadly there’s only you in this floor. You who have no one to spend Christmas with. The orphan gay child.”

 

Sungwoon grabbed the piece of wooden splints from the piano and throw it into the masked man face. And it hit bullseye to his face. “Fuck you!”

 

“You bitch! Dont make me angry.” The man runs toward Sungwoon, and start chocking him with both hands. “Tie this bitch!” He commanded the other two and start tying both Sungwoon’s hand on his back.

 

Sungwoon struggled with all his might but he cant win from the power of three men shoved him to the ground. He already thought that this is it. This is how he die and he didnt resist anymore. Until he saw someone on the door gasping with both hand covering his mouth.

 

“DAEHWI RUN!!!!” Sungwoon screamed.

 

“Sungwoon hyung!” Daehwi shocked and cried. His leg gave up and just frozed in front of the door.

 

“Catch him!” The masked man order his subordinate.

 

“Please! Please dont!!! He got nothing to do with me. Please dont hurt him.” Sungwoon sat on his knees and begged.

 

Daehwi started to struggled and screamed when the two subordinates captured him. “HEEEELPPP!!”

 

“Tape his mouth! He’s a chattery type.”

 

Daehwi got tied up to a chair and taped over his mouth, he still trying to scream towards Sungwoon with scared expression all over his teary face.

 

“Please, I’ll give you everything. I have money in my 2nd drawer. Please leave him alone!” Sunwoon kneeled before the masked man in front of him and cried.

 

“Do you think I do this for your money, sweetheart? I already had a better deal. Better money.” The man sneered and pulled Sungwoon’s hair up until he desperately stand up. He pulled Sungwoon’s head back revealing the white milky neck, he bites it until the thin skin broke and bled a little.

 

Sungwoon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to muffled his scream. “You can do anything to me but not him. Please let him go!”

 

“How bout, I do anything to you while he’s watching? And than I’ll do him.”

 

“You fucking sick. I will kill you motherfucker!” Sungwoon burned up and kick the man in the groin and everything he can reach within his feet. The other 2 man quickly shoved Sungwoon down.

 

After dealing with a gruelling pain the man start to got annoyed and pick up his bat, the same bat that already destroyed Sungwoon precious possesion. “You motherfucking bitch!! Hold him! I will break his fucking ribs!”

 

“Hey, hey, She just told us to hurt him not to kill him.” One of the guy seems to get panicked and anxious from the turn of event.

 

The main harasser throw a punch on Sungwoon’s stomach. One blow made Sungwoon went down and coughed, but it seems the man still had some grudge left so he went on and on punch and kicking Sungwoon like a trash. Daehwi began to wail but his voice was supressed under the ducktape.

 

“Dude, chill!” One of them started to worry.

 

“Relax! I didnt hurt his pretty face!”

 

Sungwoon groaned and squirmed on the floor, a trail of blood comes out from his mouth. He stared viciously towards the torturer, subtly telling him that he still had some fire to live.

 

“Oh, quite a man arent you? I thought you just some sissy.” The man slowly walked towards Sungwoon and squat next to him. “But dont worry, I’ll make you one.” He tore Sungwoon shirt, showing the white flesh with bruises on it.

 

Sungwoon trembled in fear, the thought of he will be raped in front of Daehwi scared him the most. “Daehwi, please close your eyes.” Sungwoon pleaded while crying. “I’m so sorry Daewhi, I’m sorry to put you into this situation.”

 

 ——————

 

“Shit Daniel, pick up pick up the phone!” Ong called Daniel in panic.

 

‘Yo, Hyung.’

 

“You gotta come here immediately!”

 

‘What’s wrong?’

 

“It’s Sungwoon hyung. Since you’re gone he became witch-hunted by some of people.”

 

‘I’ve told you to keep an eye on him when I’m gone! What the fuck hyung?!’

 

“I fucking did! But this is became out of my hand! Someone hired some thugs to hurt Sungwoon hyung, I already investigate it but the mastermind hired them from outside the uni, and they’re a real fucking thugs who didnt mind to kill someone.”

 

‘I’ll jump on the earliest flight, you call the police if something happened. But fuck I hope not!’

 

“Yeah, bye”

 

Ong hurriedly searching for Sungwoon, as far as he know, Sungwoon still have another class for today, but his gut feeling tell him that he should check the dorm first. Ong ran towards Sungwoon’s dorm building and saw some cars already park outside, and one of them was a police car.

 

“Shit shit!! Am I too late??” Ong ran upstairs to 7th floor, he cant wait for the elevator.

 

When he arrived, the policeman already secured the area and caught three man into custody. Daehwi was with a police to give a testimonial about the incident. And there was a man carrying Sungwoon on his arms.

 

“Junhyuk hyung! H.. how did you know!” Ong gasped when he saw the man he didnt see long time ago.

 

“Seongwoo. We dont have time to chitchat, grab something for Sungwoon. I’ll take him to hospital.”

 

“Daniel’s... give me Daniel’s...” Sungwoon said while writhing in pain.

 

“Daniel’s? Daniel’s what?” Ong seems confused with the request.

 

“His shirt, on my bed.”

 

Ong was sprinted as fast as he can to Sungwoon’s room, grabbing the black tshirt that he recognized as Daniel’s sprawling at the messy bed, and he took an oversized sweater for him too.

 

“Here.” Ong put the shirt over Sungwoon’s head and help him wear the shirt.

 

“Daniel..” Sungwoon grabbed the neck of the shirt and put over his nose, he whiffed the familiar smell “Daniel...” He started to cry before he faint from the excrutiating pain on his stomach.

 

“Let’s go he’s fainting. Seongwoo come with me.” Junhyuk sprinted to the elevator with Sungwoon laid unconsciously on his arms.

 

“How bout Daewhi??”

 

“Just go hyung, I will catch with you guys at the hospital just text me where you take him.” Daehwi said interrupting the police who in the middle asking him questions.

 

—————

 

‘I just saw your text!! How is he?!?! Is he going to be okay???’ Daniel screamed through the phone.

 

“Dude, relax. He’s on the ICU right now. We’re at *** Medical Center, are you at the Busan airport?” Ong said in soften manner to ease the tension.

 

‘I’m already at Gimpo! Taking a taxi right now. Sir, to the *** Medical Center and can you hurry up a bit! I’ll pay you double!!”

 

“How the fuck you already at Gimpo? That’s extremely fast. Just take it easy, Sungwoon hyung already get the medical attention he need. We dont need another patient, so stop asking the taxi driver to drive recklessly.”

 

‘After you called me, I panicked and fucking ran to catch a taxi to the airport, I dont even wear a jacket on this fucking winter.’

 

“Wow the dedication. You and Sungwoon hyung are really alike.”

 

‘How?’

 

“Well, he was in real pain but he still manage asking me to bring him your tshirt, and then after he smelled you he passed out.”

 

‘Oh Sungwoonie... Sir! Please drive faster or I’m going to cry here!!’

 

“Daniel, just calm down!”

 

—————

 

Since it was already near midnight, the hospital was vacant, Junhyuk was keeping Sungwoon accompany inside the ICU and Seongwoo standby outside waiting for Daniel with Jaehwan, Woojin, Jihoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi. Woojin was crying as he regret leaving Sungwoon alone since the incident, and everyone was extremely devastated.

 

A couple of Doctors finally came up and check on Sungwoon condition once again. The prognosis seems to be on a positive side, they only need to check on his internal condition for couple of days, and for now Sungwoon can moved to a room. Junhyuk already ordered the VIP room for him, and asked all of Sungwoon’s companion to wait inside the room.

 

After Sungwoon got settled in his room, Junhyuk and Ong left the room to talk at the smoking room, a familiar figure was ran towards them.

 

“Junhyuk hyung! Seongwoo hyung! Where is he! *gasp*” Daniel running out of his breaths.

 

“Are you running here? You’re drenched in sweat!” Junhyuk scolded the sweaty and under-dressed man in front of him.

 

“It’s *gasp* traffic. I stopped the taxi midway *gasp* and I ran.”

 

“You’re freaking crazy, dude. Here, it’s Sungwoon hyung’s sweater.” Ong gave him the sweater he took at Sungwoon’s dorm.

 

“He’s at room 901. Me and Seongwoo going to the smoking room.”

 

“Junhyuk hyung.... Thank you so much.” Daniel bowed to Junhyuk.

 

“Yeah. Just remember our deal.”

 

“I do!” Daniel ran again towards the elevator leaving the two man alone.

 

“What deal?” Ong curiously asked. They already on the empty smoking room.

 

“When they broke up, I got Sungwoon back.”

 

“Hyung, what’s your relationship with Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“He’s my ex.” Junhyuk light his cigarette on his mouth.

 

“Why you still around him if you’re both exes?”

 

“Because I’m still in love with him?”

 

“Hyung, you’re married. And probably Sungwoon hyung didnt love you anymore.”

 

“Wow it hurt hearing from you.” He blew smoke over Ong’s face. “But I already give half of my heart to him. I hope someday he will give me even just one percent of his heart.” Junhyuk smoke his cigarette with a heavy sigh. “Sadly all of his heart already taken by Daniel.”

 

“So that’s why you’re always keeping an eye on Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“Isnt that obvious?”

 

“But why dont you jumped in from the first time Sungwoon hyung got witch hunted?”

 

“I thought I can make him hate Daniel. I mean Daniel was the reason he got witch hunted. But hell, I was wrong. I just made him realize he need Daniel.”

 

—————

 

“Sungwoonie?” Daniel peeked open the room number 901. There was Jaehwan, Woojin, Jihoon and Jinyoung on the sofa chatting with low voices. And beside Sungwoon was Daehwi who was sitting on the chair and hold Sungwoon’s hand all the time with his head rested on the bed, already falling asleep.

 

“Daniel? Come in. Sungwoon hyung was searching for you all the time.” Jaehwan said.

 

“He woke up?” Daniel slowly approached the patient bed.

 

“No, but he was calling your name on his sleep.” Jinyoung walked to Daehwi side to woke him up.

 

“No, dont wake him up. I already heard the story, poor Daehwi need his sleep.” Daniel was sat on the bed opposite Daehwi. He kissed Sungwoon’s forehead and hold his hand and kissed every pinkish fingers. Then he rested his lips on Sungwoon’s temple.

 

He whispered “Hey baby, Its me your Daniel. I’m really sorry for not able to protect you.” Daniel teared up. “I’m sorry to make you hurt like this.” His tears dropped into Sungwoon’s face “Please forgive me.”

 

A teardrop to his face made Sungwoon crunches his eyes, and hold tightly into Daniel’s and Daehwi’s hands. Daehwi who’s asleep, woke up from the sudden grasps.

 

“Sungwoon hyung...?” Daehwi stand abruptly.

 

“Sungwoonie, you awake?” Daniel kissing Sungwoon’s cheek. “Hey, you.”

 

“Niel...” Sungwoon slowly regain his conciousness, “Why are you here?”

 

“Why? Because I missed you that’s why.” Daniel smiled.

 

“Nielie... happy belated birthday.... I missed you too.” Sungwoon smiled weakly.

 

“Sungwoon hyuuuuung.” Daehwi cries over them both.

 

“Damnit they so cute together” Jihoon whispered to Woojin beside him and witnessing Woojin who wiped his tears secretly. “Why you cry?!” He shouted quietly.

 

“Because finally Sungwoon hyung met Daniel hyung again! I’m happy! Fuck you and your dull heart!” Woojin shouted quietly back to Jihoon.

 

“Daehwi...” Sungwoon tightly grasp Daehwi’s hand. “Daehwi... did they hurt you?”

 

“No, hyung. They didnt hurt me. Thanks to you.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Babe, you okay? Anything hurts?” Daniel strokes Sungwoon’s soft hair with his fingers like he always do.

 

“No. I’m good. Kinda tired. I’m going to sleep. But... can I ask something selfish from you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Stay with me please.”

 

Daniel fake gasping “Oh my! Sungwoonie are you proposing me in front of our friends?!?! Because YES I do!!”

 

Sungwoon sighed while he trying to compose his laugh because every muscle contraction still hurt his abdomen. Also he contemplate why he’s such in love with this dork, he still dont know the reason why. And nope he will not say it out loud to Daniel because it was a forbidden word for Sungwoon to say. Maybe one day he will say it. Hopefully before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just realized that I wrote like a 3rd grader.
> 
> So sorry for the lack of beauty on it. It just scraps of jumbled words.
> 
> I'm just really- really- really- glad if you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> One more chapter.


	4. Let’s go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh such a long overdue.
> 
> I am sorry. But here we are.
> 
> Final chapter.
> 
> This is going to be long.

A couple days already passed since Sungwoon started admitted to the hospital, it seems everything was fine and he will discharge soon. As promised, Daniel was never left Sungwoon side, he even go to the toilet when Sungwoon was sleeping. Sungwoon was loving the attention he get right now, but he knew that hospital bills was running high as he was on VIP treatment. He cant rely Junhyuk like this forever, so he begged Daniel to take him home. But, Daniel wasn't convinced that Sungwoon already on that recovery phase.

“Sungwoonie, do you want to go home that bad?” Daniel asked the patient who’s now already walked everywhere with his half-naked patient gown carrying the I.V drip alone.

“Yeah. I want to go home. I already in a good shape!” He said proudly, smiles everywhere.

Daniel walked to the tiny figure who posed like a freaking stubborn kid with his hands rest on his hips ready to challenge everyone who disagree with him.

“Are you sure?”

He nods ecstatically.

“And if I do this?” Daniel poked his stomach area.

“FUCK!!— ing dipshit... ugh” Sungwoon groaned as his tummy region still hurts like hell.

“See? No. You cant go home yet.”

“No no no. Daniel please. I’m not ready when you poked me with your finger! Here here! Poke me again. I’m ready!” Sungwoon gritted his teeth to bear the pain and pulled up his gown.

“That’s not how it works. You little... ugh. And stop flashing me your underwear please.” Daniel averted his gaze from the silly half-naked guy in front of him. The image of his lover in just his underwear made him blush, well because he didn't get his share from Sungwoon for like a week. So yeah he getting really antsy just from half dressed Sungwoon. And Sungwoon knew it.

“Daniel, let’s go home together. And then we can do everything you want!” Sungwoon dragged sexily his IV pole towards Daniel who already gulped his saliva, it seems Daniel going to lose the battle against the devil. “And you can milk me all night.” Sungwoon placed both of his hands on Daniel’s chest and slowly moved downwards.

But before Sungwoon’s hand reach his private part, Daniel touches Sungwoon’s abdoment again with his finger.

“YOU MOTHE—— rfu... ughhh... okay you win.” Sungwoon stepped back while flinching and caressing his stomach.

“Just stay a bit longer, babe. I’m happier when the Doctor give the green light.”

“I just don't want to stay in this expensive room, Daniel. If I need to stay couple more days, just downgrade me to the 6 people room.” Sungwoon sighed.

“So that’s the real reason you are getting restless to go home? Money?”

“I cant always munching money off him.”

“Your sugar daddy?” Daniel pretend that he never know Junhyuk. But in reality Daniel knew him before Sungwoon even knows him.

“Just call him Junhyuk hyung, yeah he’s the one who gave me the dorm and all sort of stuff.”

“Okay then, I’ll tell Junhyuk hyung not to pay for you anymore. But from now on, I’m the one who will pay for it.”

“WHAT! No! That I cant do! I- I- cant owe money to you!”

Daniel sighed, “I give you a chance to asked the Doctors if you can go home, but if they say no. You cant argue anymore.”

“Yes yes! Okay!”

Daniel finally let Sungwoon do whatever he want this time and asked the Doctor to come and check the stubborn patient once more.

 

————

 

“If you want to go home, you can.” The doctor said after doing a couple examination over Sungwoon’s stomach. “But come here after 5 days for follow up. And if you feel unusual discomfort please come as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Doc.” Sungwoon was eyeing Daniel who standing behind the doctor and making face to mock him.

Daniel was rolling his eyes, crossing his arms, he know he was defeated but why he must get mocked also? It irritates him.

“And Doc, any activities that prohibited?” Sungwoon asked the doctor.

“Don't do any heavy lifting. Anything else is allowed.”

“So can I have sex?” Sungwoon asked that while watching Daniel squirm in all uncomfortable feelings and hiding his red face with his big hands.

“Of course. But, don't overdo it. And stop when the stomach muscle start to cramp from the humping motion.” The doctor said with a very calm demeanor and it made Daniel cringe behind him.

“Oh no worries Doc, he’ll do the humping, I’m the one who do nothing.” Sungwoon pointing at Daniel who blushed even redder than before.

“Oh you guys a couple?” The doctor turn his face to Daniel “Then, please don't overdo it sir. And please use protection always.”

“Y-yes sir.” Daniel answered it with a tremble in his voice.

When the doctor left the room, Sungwoon look at Daniel flustered face and let out a small laughs “Did you see your face?”

“You!!... If you’re not mine, I already punch you in the face.”

“But luckily I am yours.” Sungwoon reach out his hand towards Daniel’s and pulled the sulky man closer. “Thank you for being with me.” He kissed Daniel’s palm.

“How could you play with my heart like this. I hate you.”

“Stop being mad. Let’s go home, please.”

After finally settle all the hospital matters they both jumped on the taxi to go home. On their trip, Sungwoon seems fidgeting on his seat, sometimes when Daniel didnt see him, he bites his nails. Actually, Sungwoon a little bit hesitate to go home since his dorm was a mess and he didnt really want to recalling all of the bad things happened there. But he had nowhere to go. He mentally prepared himself to come to his dorm once again.

As the taxi grew near to its destination, Daniel stopped the taxi on the exact opposite from the university.

“Oh are we walking from here?” Sungwoon a little bit confused why they stopped there.

“We’re home.” Daniel said while paying the taxi fare. He got out and opened Sungwoon’s door to helped him walk towards the new apartment building across the university.

“Wh- where are we?”

“The truth is, I wanted to tell you when we’re still at the hospital, but since you were annoying, I didn't tell you. Here’s your Christmas present.” Daniel gave Sungwoon a set of keys with security code on a piece of paper and a kiss on his forehead. “Merry Christmas babe.”

“No. I don't want it. No Daniel.” Sungwoon gave the keys back to Daniel.

“I know you will be like this. But you need a new place than your old dorm. I already asked Junhyuk hyung to let go the dorm and he agreed.” Daniel dragged Sungwoon towards the apartment elevator. “And this, this is my apartment, and as a Christmas present, I want you to move in with me. It’s small but it is save and comfortable for 2 people.”

Sungwoon still in dazed, he didn't know what should he do. In the bright side, yeah he didn't want to go back to his old dorm. But moving in with Daniel wasn't his first choice too. Isnt it too fast?

“Did you think it was too fast?” Daniel asked Sungwoon as he can tell that it was on his mind also.

“Yeah.”

“If it’s too fast, you can use this apartment alone or maybe you can asked Jaehwan to accompany you. I know it’s too suffocating when we just dating like a couple month?”

“But why you do this? Daniel, the probability we still together for like a year was low. Why you always did something that made us like we’re going to be last longer than a year?”

“You don't know the future, Hyung! If yes we didn't last that long, could we at least be happy while we’re still together?”

Sungwoon was dumbfound from Daniel’s words, because he never saw the situation like that. Ha always get into the negative outcome first, and he realized that Daniel was indeed right. When he never trusted anyone with a big life decision, he felt that he can trust Daniel on this.

“You are right. I’m sorry to jumps into conclusions. It just- I never do something impulsive like this before.”

“And I’m happy for being the first one to do it with you.” Daniel bend his knees to smile widely in front of Sungwoon’s face, and it made Sungwoon smitten.

“Thank you.” Sungwoon said it softly and give Daniel a quick peck on the lips before he stand up again and Sungwoon cant reach his face because, well, he’s tall.

“Here we are. Apartment number 708. This is the security codes. Please enter it, my hands are full.” Daniel pretty much brought all Sungwoon’s hospital stuff on both of his hand.

Sungwoon entered the security code while remembering it since it will be their home for a while. The lights turn green and it made an okay beeping sound, Sungwoon turns the handle and comes right in.

“WELCOME HOME!!!”

There’s everyone in the room shouting to the couple who just entering the premise. Woojin was the loudest one. Beside him was Jihoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi who’s also yelled like a siren and clapping like a seal. Jaehwan was carrying a guitar trying to make a melody for the shout out but got turned down by Woojin’s voice. And there’s Ong who covered his ears with his hand because of the lord forbid loudness.

Sungwoon was stunned from the shout as he place one hand on his jumpy heart and one hand clutching tightly on Daniel’s jacket. Daehwi pulled him into the apartment and give him a small tour.

“Hyung, look. We brought all of your things here.” Daehwi said.

The apartment was already furnished by the remaining stuff from the Sungwoon old dorm. From the big plasma television, sofa and the small coffee table which Jihoon already put his nintendo switch over. Sungwoon was amazed by all of it and he saw something on the wall.

“Is this?” Sungwoon touch the frame from the wall. It was keys from his late mother’s broken piano.

“Uhm, I’m sorry we cant restore the piano, but we collect all 88 keys from it and place it into a frame so you can always remember it.” Daniel explained with a worried look on his face. “It’s crap.”

“No. I love it. Thank you so much, guys.” Sungwoon hugged Daniel and buried his face to his chest to secretly wiped his tears but no one can be fooled by him so all of them hugged the little hyung.

“Hyung~ dont cry!” Daehwi trying to cheer Sungwoon up but he already teared up too.

“Thank you so much.” Sungwoon tears burst down his cheeks. Everyone patted his back while telling him sweet welcoming words.

Everyone was partying all night that day, Sungwoon was estatic that he surrounded by his friends again. Even though he’s not participating all the games and drinks, he laughed non stop sitting on the sofa just watching them having fun. After Daniel reminded him to took his meds, Sungwoon got drowsed and overslept.

“Niel hyung, I think you should took Sungwoon hyung to the bed. He slept on the couch.” Woojin asked Daniel who was chatting with Ong in the corner of the kitchen.

“It’s OK, Woojin. He don't like to be alone, I will take him to the bed when I go to sleep later.” Daniel said.

“So you knew who behind all of this?” Daniel continued the secret conversation with Ong.

“Yeah.”

“Do I know her?”

“She’s one of your exes. Do you want to know which one?”

“No. I probably will kill her if I knew.”

Ong chuckled, “Yeah. I think you will.”

“So, are you already take care of her?”

“Actually Junhyuk hyung already seized and talked to her, but she wasn't cooperating so he asked the board of the university to expelled her.”

“And?”

“The uni agree but Junhyuk hyung must keep silent for the case. Since they scared it will taint their reputation.”

“Kinda win-win situation, because I bet Sungwoon hyung didn't want to blow up the case either.”

“Yeah.

“So, how’s your mom take it when you suddenly disappeared from family dinner that day?”

Daniel laughed, “Well yeah she got panicked. She thought I was running away since she was talking about marriage.”

“When you’re going to tell him?”

“Never?” Daniel turned his face to hide his sad expression from Ong.

“You really serious about him, huh?”

“I don't know. Maybe? I never felt something like this before. I really adore him. I want him. I just hope he will get sick of me before the time is come, then I can move on without any regret.”

“And if he’s not?”

“Then I will be crying all night alone in Busan and Junhyuk hyung probably comforting him and took him away.”

“Well Junhyuk hyung was the hero of this tragedy though. And luckily he was there before they were trying to rape Sungwoon hyung.”

“Yeah, I need to bowed down to him later. But still, Junhyuk hyung can love my Sungwoonie to death, but the question is do Sungwoon hyung love him too?”

Ong laughed “Yeah I already asked him exactly that. Is that why you making a deal with him. Because you know Sungwoon hyung didn't love him?”

“Yeah. I am a bad person.”

“And when you finally left him, Sungwoon hyung realized that he love Junhyuk hyung and they live happily ever after.”

“Fuck you. He’s married.” Daniel punch Ong lightly on his arm.

“Well, you’re going to too.”

“Thanks for reminding me, asshole.“ Daniel left Ong alone in the kitchen and walk towards the couch, pulled the sleepy Sungwoon into his embrace.

“Ungh? Niel?” Sungwoon slowly woke up.

“Come here. Cross your legs around my waist and hang on tight.” As Sungwoon craned his arms around Daniel’s neck, he lift Sungwoon up in one swift move. “Let’s go sleep, big baby.”

“Guys, we’re going to sleep. Stay the night if you guys already tired to go back to the dorm.” Daniel said to the people who still hyped up in the living room, playing splatoon on nintendo switch.

“Umm Niel hyung, you guys not going to do something ‘something’ right?” Jinyoung asked while chewing Daniel’s gummy stock.

“Good God. No. I'm not an animal who will do something to a sick person.”

Sungwoon giggled “How about if I want it?”

“You shut your trap and sleep!” Daniel walked into their bedroom and put the naughty sick boy to the new queen sized bed carefully and big spooned him. Sungwoon still flinched every time Daniel accidentally grazed his stomach.

“Here, put a pillow on your stomach so I can hug you and wont hurting you.” Daniel put his hand gently on top of the pillow, but Sungwoon put his hand over Daniel’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Daniel.” Sungwoon gripped tightly Daniel’s hand.

“Hm?”

“Thank you for everything.”

Daniel let out a small sigh and nuzzled the top of Sungwoon’s head. “You’re always welcome.”

 

—————

 

As the days goes by, Sungwoon felt a bit better and better. His bruises already turn into a fade yellowish brown color, the pain on his stomach was gone completely. But nothing can convinced Daniel otherwise, he still think Sungwoon was the most fragile things in the whole world. He wouldn't dare to touch him, even though Sungwoon was desperate for any sexual action. Every time Sungwoon suggest it, Daniel will turned it down and just give him a peck on his forehead. No! Sungwoon wants more than a single peck, he wants Daniel to ravage him until he cant move. The emptiness made Sungwoon crazy and he will do something about it.

Sungwoon was taking his time in the bathroom. He looked at his reflection at the big mirror in front of him, he sighed profoundly seeing there was nothing sexy about him especially with the ugly bruises covering his stomach. No wonder Daniel wont touch him, he thought. But, he brought his special weapon to the bathroom, the concealer. He pumped the liquid into his hands and smother it on his belly, hoping it can cover the ugliness off him. He determined to get laid tonight as he put Daniel over sized shirt without anything under it and came out from the bathroom. He strutted sexily towards Daniel on the bed who is busy typing with his phone.

“Niel-“

“Hyung. I got a bad news.” Daniel still typing furiously without breaking the eye contact with his phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to go back to Busan immediately.”

“How immediate is immediately?” Sungwoon still hoping for a little miracle maybe they got time to fool around.

“Right now.”

He know the universe want him to suffer. Sungwoon grabbing a training pants beside him to put on because he already knew he cant win anything today. So he settled down beside Daniel, being a good role model boyfriend even though he was pretty bummed that Daniel must leave tonight.

“Is there anything wrong in Busan?”

“Yeah. My mom.” Daniel give Sungwoon a peck on the forehead before he got up from the bed and start to pack his bag. “Babe, I already called Seongwoo hyung to look after you here.”

“What?? How long you’re going to be away anyway?”

“Just a couple of days. 3 days max.”

“Daniel, I don't need a babysitter just for 3 days. I can live by myself. And why Ong Seongwoo? Why not Woojin and Jihoon? Or Jaehwan?”

“Because I know they’re your minions. And you can talk your way to them.”

“But-“

“Babe please no buts.” Daniel sat on bed facing the sulky man. “I don't want anything bad happened to you ever again. So please don't question my decision.” Daniel caressed Sungwoon’s hair and slowly pressing forward to kissed the forehead again but Sungwoon blocked Daniel’s lips with his hand.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel confused.

Sungwoon grabbed Daniel’s collar and slowly pulled them closer until their nose touch. Daniel’s authority words made him antsy but arousing as hell. He breathed heavily, “I want it on the lips.”

Daniel kissed the sultry red lips while closing his eyes, the forgotten sensation thrilled his entire body as he tried his best to refrain himself from the seduction. But it seems the devil snatched his sanity when Sungwoon pulled him down to bed and switch the position until he sat on Daniel’s pelvis and quickly lowered himself to crashed their lips together, licking and sucking without any control just to feel each other again. As the tension rising they’re started to moaned and unconsciously grinding each other. Daniel’s hands hold tightly Sungwoon’s butt and pressed their hardness together, really demand for a quick release.

“OY! STOP FOOLING AROUND! YOUR TAXI IS WAITING.” Ong was shouting in front of their bedroom door.

“What the fuck!” Sungwoon get up immediately while Daniel groaned from the lost of contact from his nether region. “You told him our keycodes?” He whispered.

“Well yeah. I’m worried if something happened when I’m not around.”

“You’re crazy.”

“After all that happened to you, yeah, I am crazy.... And hard apparently.” Daniel sighed irritatedly looking down at his bulge.

“You treating me like a child!”

“Just bear it for couple days. And calm down. We both cranky right now.”

“I am cranky! You’re just... horny!”

“And you aren't?” Daniel pushed Sungwoon to the wall and smothered him with kisses on the neck, his hand trailed down to Sungwoon’s hardness and caressed it making the older jolted and moaned. “See? You’re hard too.”

“Just go.” Sungwoon pushed Daniel. “You’re gonna miss your flight.” But instead of going Daniel sat on the bed, eyes closed.

“Are you doing a mental image to turned yourself off?” Sungwoon crossed his arms still sound pretty angry.

“Yeah. Shut up. Your voice not helping.”

“So what are you thinking?”

“Scary clowns.”

Sungwoon snorted and chuckled.

“Come here. Please?” Daniel stand up, opening his arms waiting for Sungwoon to hugged him.

Sungwoon come slowly with a pout on his face and hugged tightly the taller man. “Sorry for being a bitch today.”

“Yeah you’re so moody today. Are you finally pregnant?”

“One. It’s physically impossible. Two. We haven't had sex since I don't know how long and I’m dying. That’s why I’m bitchy.”

“I’m scared of hurting you.” Daniel nuzzled his face to the crook of Sungwoon’s neck.

“I’m in good state now, Daniel. You can hurt me. I want you to hurt me, I want you to throw me to the bed and fuck me silly.”

“Scary clown. Scary clown. Scary clown. Stop making me horny you shithead, I need to go.”

“Alright. Have a safe flight, baby. I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” They shared one final peck on the lips.

“DANIEL YOU’RE GONNA MISSED YOUR FLIGHT!” Ong shouted and the lovers grunted.

 

————

 

It’s been a couple hours after Daniel leave Sungwoon into Ong’s hand. Even though he already knew Ong Seongwoo before Daniel crawled into his life, they both still in an awkward state since they’re not that close. And now Daniel -the only glue that holds them together- was gone, Sungwoon desperate to make a conversation hoping they can be friends, or maybe an acquaintance.

“Umm. Seongwoo-shii.” Sungwoon stand beside the sofa that Ong was sitting.

“Since when you called me with -shii? Relax hyung. If you didn't mind I’m gonna watch this show while raiding your food. And you don't even need to acknowledge me.” Ong continued watching his variety show while munching popcorn.

“Umm.” Sungwoon still stand and fidgeting.

“Here. Sit with me and watch this together.” Ong patted the empty seat beside him.

“Okay.”

 

————

 

Mr. Daniel : What he is doing? He’s not answering my phone. Is he okay???

Me : He’s okay. And I am okay too thank you for your loving attention. He’s sleeping now.

*attaching photo*

Mr. Daniel : See?? I know he’s going to be like that. I know he’s scaredy cat inside.

Mr. Daniel : He’s so cuuute!! Give me pictures of him again.

Mr. Daniel : But don't move. You will woke him up! And don't touch him. I’ll kill you.

Me : I’ll mute you if you’re still typing.

Ong really did mute his phone after all. Not because Daniel was bombardiered him with a lot of questions and photo requests, but he didn't want to wake up the sleeping beauty behind him. Ong was sitting on the floor while Sungwoon whose wearing Daniel’s warm sweater was sleeping cozily on the sofa behind him while his hand clutching Ong’s hoodie tightly. He didn't denied that the hyung behind him was indeed cute. In fact now he realized why Daniel crazy about him. Sungwoon outer appearance was all his defense mechanism, but behind all of that was only softness left, it made him so vulnerable and irresistible.

 

————

 

“Good morning.” Sungwoon greeted Ong who stretched his sore body from the floor.

“Morning hyung.” Ong greeted back. Eyes still squinted from the bright sunlight peeking through the windows.

“I’m sorry I took your bed yesterday. I feel bad. So I stuffed you with lots of blankets. And made you breakfast.”

“You cook? Daniel told me you suck at cooking.”

“Well. He’s not totally wrong.”

Ong walked to the kitchen ignoring all the chaos on the stove and disaster on the sink Sungwoon made, he just walk and sat on the dining table. On the table there was a half burnt toast, a questionable omelette, and a glass of milk that had a trace of blood at the rim of it.

“Did you sacrifice something for a glass of milk?”

“Ummm.” Sungwoon hides his hands behind him. “I was trying to cut a tomato but everything failed. Including my finger.” He grinned.

“Give me your hands.”

“I’m okay.”

“Daniel going to kill me if you got hurt. But seeing this food, maybe I am going to die before he reached here.”

“It’s edible!”

“If I eat everything, let me fix your hand.”

“Okay.” Sungwoon smiled brightly, it made Ong regret his poor decision.

“Please tell my family I love them.” Ong gulped while his hand trembled scooping the questionable omelette into the half burnt toast. What a wonderful combination to die he thought.

“Just eat!”

 

————

 

“Seongwoo, are you okay?” Sungwoon kneel beside Ong who sprawled his limp body on the sofa after vomiting all his guts out.

“Hyung, please don't try to cook ever again.”

“Is that your final word? Do you want it engraved on your tombstone?”

“Please write ‘Dead because of Ha Sungwoon’ on my tombstone so they know who’s the killer.”

Sungwoon laughed. “I’m so sorry!! After you got better let me treat you to a bbq restaurant.”

“Deal. Let’s go tomorrow. And you must accompany me to my dorm because I forgot my homework. And help me with it because I hate it with my whole life and you owe me.”

“If you hate it why you got into dance major in the first place?”

“Wow good question my friend. So the story was my father got into a debt and sold me to a woman when I’m just a kid. That woman gave me a job to be a butler for his son. But his son never see me as his butler but as his friend. And I really appreciate that so I never hate him for it. And now I’m just tagging along with him. That’s why I got stranded in this university because her stupid son really love to dance.”

“Whoa.” Sungwoon amazed, his mouth still opened and his eyes got wide open.

“Did you believe my story?”

“Yeah?”

“Because it was all lie. I just hate that dance history homework.”

“You fucking—“ Sungwoon threw the nearest cushions to Ong who was laughing so hard until he stumbled down to the floor.

 

————

 

The days with Ong was terrific, everything was perfect minus the food poisoning thing. Sungwoon delighted that they clicked, and it didn't feel awkward anymore. So for the last day they go to the BBQ restaurant for dinner to celebrate Ong Seongwoo lived after eating Sungwoon’s food. And after stuffing all the good food into their tummy they both walked home.

“Hyung, look at that way.”

“Huh?” Sungwoon turn his head toward the direction Ong was pointing.

*click*

“Here. You look good today.” Ong showed Sungwoon the photo he took on his phone.

“Wow! You’re good. Send it to me. Why don't you take photography class instead of dancing. So you can burn that history homework of yours.”

“Oh you want to hear the story? So my father got into a debt and sold me to a woman when I’m just a kid-“

“Fuck. That story again. Stop it. Oh, can we stop at liquor store there? I want to stock up beers and wine.”

“Kay.”

 

————

 

*calling Mr. Daniel*

“Daniel, you still up? We got a problem.”

“What’s wrong? Don't make me anxious, hyung. It’s already 1 o’clock in the morning what did he do?” Daniel sound worried and a little bit angry.

“What time is your flight?”

“My flight is in a couple hours, and land at 6AM. Are you in the bathroom?” Daniel heard the echo on Ong’s phone.

“Yeah, I’m hiding so he didn't hear I called you. So your boyfriend was drinking for the past hours. I thought he just taking a sip of wine but instead he gulped down a bottle. So he is super wasted right now.”

“I called him like 2 hours ago and he’s still okay. Why suddenly he drink?”

“Did you lied to him? Because he thought that you will come home tomorrow but then after you called him he said that you cant go home yet. And he got upset.”

“I- I just want to surprised him.”

“Well congratulation he’s moping right now.”

“I’m going to call him, bye.”

Ong was stepping out from the bathroom just to see Sungwoon was curled in the sofa making a nest from Daniel’s sweaters and parkas while watching a midnight drama on tv.

“Hyung you okay?”

Sungwoon shaking his head. “Woonie really miss Niel. Woonie and Niel haven't had sex for a while and Woonie really really really need Niel’s dick up Woonie’s ass.”

“Oh god. I wish I can unheard that.”

Suddenly Sungwoon’s phone chimed. He perks up when he saw who was calling him.

“Kang Daniel-shi!” Sungwoon answered the phone and listen happily, his face brighten up and nodding along everything Daniel said on the phone.

“So Niel will go home right now?? Why Niel lied to Woonie!!?”

Ong amused watching the change of behavior from the supposedly hyung here. Now he know when Sungwoon drunk, he will used third-name basis on everyone and have no inhibition whatsoever.

“Yes. Yes. Woonie cant wait. Niel please hurry.” Sungwoon ended the conversation and start running toward their bedroom. Ong was thinking he’s going to sleep so he sat himself on the sofa and sighed, relieved that Daniel would come soon and everything will be okay.

Half hour was passed by without any sign of child-like hyung on the background.  
Ong drinking his beer and continued watching show on tv contently, until suddenly.

“Ongie, what do Ongie think?”

Ong was spurted his beer from his mouth, and cough furiously. Sungwoon was standing in front of him wearing something that supposed to be an extremely sexy red woman’s lingerie which amazingly fit his body perfectly.

“Ongie?? You okay??” Sungwoon crouched down to help Ong who still coughing and covering his reddened face with his hands but it only get worse since practically naked Sungwoon was an inch from him.

“I’m okay! But what the hell are you wearing!!?” Ong said with his eyes shut closed.

“Woonie want to cover Woonie’s bruises. Because Niel wouldn't touch Woonie if Niel sees the bruises. Can Ongie see the bruises?”

Ong was feeling guilty after hearing his reason and brazen up to open his eyes to see Sungwoon clearly. He was wearing a red sheer laced top which covers nothing, the bruises still a little bit seen but the sexiness of the outfit blurred it out completely from his mind.

“N- no, I cant see the bruises anymore.”

He involuntary gulped when he sees an extra small lacy g-string that barely hides his smoothly shaved private area, and Sungwoon still clutching the ribbons on the both side of his hips.

“Woonie cant tie this alone. Help. Please?”

_Is this a torture? Is hell supposed to be like this?_

Ong hand’s trembled when he pulled one of the ribbon on Sungwoon’s hip and tied it into a knot, he accidentally grazed the pearly skin with his fingers and it send shivers down his spine. He knew Sungwoon has a fair white skin, but the skin that untouched by the sun was milkier, whitier, so delicate and attractive in Ong’s eyes.

_Ong Seongwoo restrain yourself! He’s drunk! And more importantly he is a man and you got a girlfriend, damnit!_

“How do Woonie look now?” Sungwoon smiled. Ong was hypnotized by one of the sweetest smile he’d ever seen and he cant helped it anymore, he stared every itsy bits of Sungwoon’s body and etched it on his mind. His eyes burning with desire and it was all Sungwoon’s fault that seduced him like this, all his rational mind already flew out of the window.

“You look very *gulp* pretty.”

“Will Niel love it?”

The word Niel snapped into Ong’s brain and shattered all of his dreams to touch Sungwoon. He forgot that Sungwoon is Daniel’s.

“Hyung, its cold.” Ong snatched one of Daniel’s parka on the sofa and made Sungwoon wore it to hide the sin out of him.

“But-“

“I think you should go to sleep.” Ong pushed Sungwoon toward the bedroom, forced him to lie on the bed and cover him up with layers of blankets, clothing articles, and everything nearby.

“Niel will landing in couple hours.”

“Yes, but there will be traffic and more. And when he did arrived you will be sleepy and cant do nasty stuff. So you better sleep and preserve your energy.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, hyung.”

“Ongie... can you stay? Actually Woonie still scared sleeping alone but don't tell Niel because Niel will think Woonie is a coward.”

_Is there cocaine in that wine he drank? He’s high! And this is freaking more than a torture. Sungwoon hyung what do you want from me?! Did I have any information that you need? I will gladly give you all! But torturing me like this was extremely cruel! I’m so fucking hard right now I just want to go to the bathroom to jerk off but now you asking me to hold you while you’re sleeping?? What kind of devil are you??!_

“Uhhhh....... okay.” Ong sighed in defeat, he sat beside a cocooned Sungwoon and give his hand to him.

Sungwoon tiny cold hand gripped tightly to Ong’s. “You are so warm.” He chuckled. “Thank you, Ongie.”

“Let’s just sleep.”

 

————

 

“Seongwoo hyung, wake up.” Daniel who just came home earlier shook Ong’s shoulder who asleep on the sofa. Luckily after waiting Sungwoon to dozed off Ong succeeded to free himself from Sungwoon grasp before Daniel sees them and killed him.

“Oh you’re home. Good god. I will go then.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“No problem. But I need to tell you something before you see him. So last night after you called, he got super happy, and trying to wait for you to come home wearing a lingerie.”

Daniel froze with his mouth open, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

“Yes. You didn't hear me wrong. A lingerie. So I covered him with your parka and blankets, begging him to sleep. And I, DIDN'T touch him. God, I’m tired. I'm going home. I’ll take my stuff later.” Ong excuse himself outside with Daniel still froze at his back.

After the sudden shocking truth, Daniel quickly goes into the bedroom and found the culprit of his heart attack still sleeping soundly covered with many layer of blankets over him. He slowly approached the bundle, and pried open the blankets one by one, trying to peek is he really wore a damn lingerie.

He accomplished to peel all the layers until the last one left and the easiest route was peeking from the bottom side since he still wore a comfy parka on the top, and then he saw it, the sinful, not covering anything red g-string. Daniel gasped.

“Ha Sungwoon-shii what the hell are you wearing and where the hell you bought this. Oh god I have so many questions!”

Hearing Daniel’s voice stirred the sleeping beauty from his slumber.

“Daniel?”

“Babe, you up?”

“Daniel!” Sungwoon stretched his arms to Daniel asking to be hugged. But the sudden headache stopped him. “Ahhh... my head.”

“Let me bring you painkillers and water for your hangover.”

“No... I only want you. Come here and hold me. I can deal with the headache.”

Daniel grinned and hugged tightly his lover, “Ah, I’m sorry to upset you. I want to surprise you yesterday. But you’re the one who surprised me.”

“Hmm?”

“Did you know what are you doing when you’re drunk?”

“Oh no. What am I doing when I’m drunk, Daniel? Please don't tell me I killed Ong Seongwoo.”

“Come here, can you sit on top of me? But don't do it if you’re dizzy.”

“I can.” Sungwoon move himself with so much effort to sit on Daniel’s abs, slightly wincing from the pain from his throbbing head.

“And now, you peek.” Daniel pulled the parka collar, so Sungwoon can take a look at his body.

“Oh god.” Sungwoon rose his hands to cover his disappointed face. “Oh god oh god oh goddd.”

Daniel slightly pulled up the bottom of the parka to peeked at Sungwoon’s crotch showing the mini g-string that he wore. “You shaved clean?” Daniel bites his lower lip and stared amusingly to Sungwoon’s private part.

“Daniel! Stop looking!” Sungwoon snatched the parka and straddled Daniel to hide his face at the broad shoulder. “It’s embarrassing.”

“How come? I’m hard right now, then it’s not embarrassing and you've done a great job.”

“Really? You’re not disgusted by it?”

“I want to see all of it.” Daniel stroked Sungwoon’s hair and smell the loving scent he missed a few days.

Sungwoon sat up and took off the parka over his head, leaving him with the red skanky lingerie only.

With his big hand, he traced the lingerie from Sungwoon’s neck, down to slightly brushed the nipple. Sungwoon whimpered under Daniel’s soft touches.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“No, I’m not.” Sungwoon’s hands suddenly covered his abdomen hiding his bruises. “Don't look at this.”

Daniel took both of Sungwoon’s hands and kissed the fingers one by one, then he get up to kissed the bruises over and over again. “All of your imperfection still make you the most beautiful person I ever saw.”

Daniel smiled and caressed Sungwoon’s cheek. “I love you Sungwoonie.”

“T- That a strong word to use. Please don't say it easily.”

“It was not easy to say it. But that is what I am feeling right now.” Daniel placed Sungwoon’s palm against his chest. “You feel that? My heart goes crazy every time I’m with you.”

“I don't deserve that word.” Sungwoon look at Daniel with a sad expression on his face.

“Yeah you right because you deserve more than just a word.”

Daniel carefully sat up and slides Sungwoon to sit on his lap. He start to nuzzled into Sungwoon’s neck and inhaled the intoxicating scent he missed so much.

“You smell so sweet, it drives me crazy.” He traced Sungwoon’s velvety skin with his lips trailing down from the back from his ear through his neck and roam around the chest area. He darted his tongue on soft lacy lingerie flicking Sungwoon’s sensitive little nub that covered with cloth. The wet sensation from the wet tongue and soft fabric grazing his nipple made Sungwoon whimpered.

“You like it?” Daniel peeked at Sungwoon’s pretty blushed face making sure he pleasured the right spot.

“Yeah.” Sungwoon gulped while closing his eyes. “More, Daniel.” He runs his fingers through Daniel’s hair, moving his head slowly toward the other nipple.

Daniel smirked and started to licks and softly bites the hard nub while his finger flicking the other.

“Ah, ah, Niel please.” His hands slightly gripped Daniel’s hair and pushed him downward to his tingling hardness. But Daniel stayed still.

“Please what, my dear?”

“Please touch me more.”

“Where should I touch you?” Daniel smirked. “Here?” Daniel playfully caressed Sungwoon’s back.

“No. Not there.”

“Here?” Daniel put his finger on Sungwoon’s knee making the older frustrated. Sungwoon uncomfortably squirmed around at Daniel’s lap, his hands still gripping tightly on the younger’s hair, his erection already dripped precum making a mess on Daniel’s clothes.

“Shall I open it?” Daniel tugged the ribbon that holds the g-string together. Sungwoon already given up on answering Daniel as he closed his eyes and steadying his breath to relax.

“Do whatever you like. I’m done with you!”

Daniel laughed as he took the g-string off, “Okay, then. Grab the headboard behind me.” He lifted Sungwoon up abruptly until he’s on his knees, and Daniel suddenly sucked the glistening head of Sungwoon’s aching member.

“Niel-“ He gripped tightly on the bed headboard try to manage his balance because his leg already trembled from the pleasure. “Niel- it’s really good.”

He looked up to Sungwoon who closed his eyes and biting hard his lips it nearly bled struggling to muffled his voice. Daniel release Sungwoon from his mouth too caressed his bottom lips with his thumb until Sungwoon let it go.

“Stop biting your lips it will hurt later, and I want to hear your moan.”

“Is it necessary? It’s unpleasant to hear.”

“What’s wrong with you? I love your moans.”

“We haven't done this so long that I practically a virgin now! I don't even know what I’m doing. I’m confused, Daniel!”

Daniel chuckled lightly as he brings his index and middle fingers to touch Sungwoon’s lips. “Okay. Then suck this.” Daniel’s fingers prodded the mouth and Sungwoon eagerly sucked his fingers off, trailing it with his tongue and making it wet with his saliva.

“I will make you remember pleasure.” Daniel begin to put Sungwoon on his mouth again, gently sucking and licking simultaneously, while his fingers teased the opening bud of Sungwoon’s behind and slowly pushed one finger inside.

“Daniel- ahh- ahh- I think I will come soon.”

Daniel just stay on his rhythm, knowing that Sungwoon may close to ejaculation. His finger move a little deeper trying to hit the spot but Sungwoon trying to pulled Daniel’s finger out with his hand.

“What’s wrong.”

“I want you now. I don't want your finger!”

“I only inserted one finger, it’s not stretched enough.”

“I don't care. Please Daniel.” Sungwoon begged, his hands was scrambling to opened Daniel’s pants.

“Babe, please relax.” Daniel put down Sungwoon to the bed, and pinned those little wrists with just one hand, so the so-called virgin cant do anything stupid anymore. He sprawled open the trembled legs and started to suck the pinkish head, bobbing his head up and down with slow and steady repeating movements. His two fingers pushing through the tight entrance, touching the sweet spot.

“Niel- stop-!“ In one hitch breath, Sungwoon spurting his seminal fluid into Daniel’s mouth. “Ahhh- Niel, I’m sorry- it was too soon.” He quickly grabbed tissues to wipe Daniel’s mouth, but Daniel already swallow it down and get up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Sungwoon bewildered seeing his man was not on the bed anymore.

“To the bathroom.”

“Wait, you haven't come yet.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to jerk off at the bathroom.”

“What?” Sungwoon froze, he couldn't believe that he heard that. In that time, a million questions was crossing on his mind, and he felt angry, confused and broke down.

He asked the first question that lingers on his mouth that he always wanted to ask but afraid to hear the answer, “Daniel do I look so hideous that you cant even have sex properly with me?”

“Huh? What?! No!”

“Do you finally fed up with me?”

“Babe! It’s not like that!”

“I thought you just said that you love me? Is that a fucking lie?”

“No! I’m not lying!”

“So why wont you fuck me?! Do I need to beg you like all the girls you've dated before??” Sungwoon raised his voice, all of his frustration finally poured out and nothing can stop his mouth.

“What?! What the hell that supposed to mean? Do you want to be treated like my exes?” Daniel snapped. “Go ahead! Beg me to fuck you!” He took a butt plug and a lubricant from the drawer and throw it to the angry little demon on the bed. “Loosen yourself!”

Sungwoon gritted his teeth, he stared angrily towards Daniel who looking down at him while crossing his arms. It was like he challenging him to do it. Sungwoon took the butt plug and showered it with lubricants. He really cant took back his words, he positioned himself so Daniel can see clearly what he’s going to do. And then, while he still locking his eyes infuriately with the man above him he bravely pushed slowly the butt plug down his ass, unconsciously holding his breath he bites down his lower lips to muffled the moan. He didn't want Daniel to hear his sweet moan because Daniel didn't deserve it, and that’s how petty Sungwoon is.

While the plug already settled firmly, he broke their eye contact and lied down to closed his eyes, started catching his breath because of the tingling sensation from his rear.

“Go fuck off Daniel. I will let the butt plug do your work.”

Daniel scoffed, “No way in hell you can come from that. You need something bigger and longer to touch your spot.”

“Well, sadly something bigger and longer don't want to do its work today.”

“Is that how you beg?”

“Who said I want to do it with you?? Maybe I will buy a big fucking dildo or maybe I will ask someone else to fuck me.”

Daniel clicked his tongue in annoyance. “You really getting on my nerves.” Daniel took off his clothes and boxer. He joined Sungwoon on the bed and flipped him over so the small man facing the bed and straddled him from behind.

“What are you doing? I thought you wont fuck me anymore?!”

“Of course I’m not. I’m not going to put it in until you beg me.” Daniel rest his hard-on between Sungwoon’s butt, slightly grinding.

“Go away! Fuck off!” Sungwoon trying to get Daniel away from him but instead he got pinned from above. Both of his arms locked and his body nailed down to the bed.

“I thought you desperately want something big inside your ass?” Daniel whispered into Sungwoon’s ear while his lips trailed along the shoulder blade, kissing it.

“No! I change my mind!” Sungwoon still stubbornly reject every Daniel’s gesture. He’s trying his best to deny all the pleasure Daniel give him even though his ass aching for some action, but his pride is more important now, begging to Daniel will be like a slap to his face.

“Okay.” Daniel grind his hips a little bit rough, until the butt plug on Sungwoon’s hole move a little deeper. It catch Sungwoon off guard and whimpering under Daniel’s clutch. “Oh someone’s like it, you want more?”

Sungwoon nodding his head defeatedly.

“I want to hear you beg.” Daniel started to play with the butt plug, he pushed it, slightly twirling it and slowly pulled it out and push it down in again. Sungwoon shook his head. He didn't want to say embarrassing shit, so he biting down the pillow and tightly grasped the sheet under him.

“If you’re being a good boy, I will pull out this plug,” Daniel slowly pulled out the plug from Sungwoon’s hole, “and replace it with this.” He put the head of his dick to Sungwoon’s soft rear opening which already spewing with lubricants.

Received a sweet stimulation, Sungwoon pushed his bottom upwards involuntary but Daniel already prepared and clenched Sungwoon’s waist with both of his hands to stopped the movements.

“What the magic words, Sungwoonie?”

“Niel...”

“Not that word. I like that word, but that’s not the one I want to hear now.” Daniel keep teasing Sungwoon’s hole, but he actually suffered too. It such a torment to refrain himself to buried his hardness onto the invitingly hot and pretty hole.

“Please... Daniel please.” Sungwoon finally surrender from his pride.

“Please what? What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me. Please... Please insert your fucking dick into my ass. I need you.”

“Like this?” Daniel put in the head into the pinkish hole and push slowly, he grunted as Sungwoon’s hole eats him into the wet paradise and the hotness melted him away. “You’re so tight and hot.” He stopped to showered the man underneath him with kisses on his nape to gave time for Sungwoon adjusting to his shape again.

“Daniel...” Sungwoon was sobbing.

“Is it hurt??! It hurt isn't it?? I’ll stop!”

“No. Daniel..” Sungwoon stopped Daniel who already pull out halfway. “It just... I missed you a lot. I missed your warmth. Lately it’s been frustrating for me. Do we must fight every time I want you inside me?”

“No. It just, you know that our sex never easy right? It’s must be painful for you even we prolonged the preparation. After what happened to you, seeing you in pain hurts me a lot.” Daniel buries his face in behind the crook of Sungwoon’s neck.

“So it’s not because you already got bored with me?”

“Can you feel me inside?” Daniel pull out a little bit and pushed inside his hard rock erection into Sungwoon. It made the man below him whimpered from the sensation. “It’s really fascinating that I’m still hard from all the bickering with you. Even when your words hurt me, I still want you.”

“Niel, lets go. Move now, come inside me.”

Daniel prepared himself, he put his one hand on Sungwoon’s shoulder and one on the bed beside Sungwoon’s face. “Please bite my hand if it hurt. Because I might lose control and cant hear you properly.” He started humping the small man from behind slowly.

Sungwoon braced himself with gripping tightly on Daniel’s wrist, closing his eyes from the pleasure. “Daniel- harder.”

Daniel gradually speed up his movement, begin to feel extremely good and pounding mercilessly, both of their moans echoing through their room mixed with the slapping sound from their bodies and bodily fluids.

“Sungwoonie- I want to see your face. Let me do you from the front.”

Sungwoon shook his head. “No-“

“Why not?”

“I will come faster if I saw your face.”

Daniel smirked, “That’s unfair.” He pulled out to flipped Sungwoon’s body and quickly put it in again.

“Ahh- no. Daniel.”

“Ha Sungwoon, you are the most beautiful thing I ever saw and I ever have.” Daniel caressed both of Sungwoon’s thigh and move extra slow so they both can feel every friction inside.

“You making me crazy!” Sungwoon felt the hotness from his body fumes out especially from his cheeks and covered his reddened face with both of his arms.

“You blushed everywhere. Your shoulders, your knees. How interesting. It’s perfect with this red lingerie. Where did you get this by the way?” Daniel tugged the sheer lacy fabric.

“A customer gave me.”

“What?! Who?” The utter shock made Daniel stop.

“Some man I guess? I forgot. Why are you stopping? Move please.”

“A man?? Why he gave you this?” Daniel flustered and mad apparently, he continued to grind him as Sungwoon said so, but his mind is gone elsewhere.

“It’s a present? Many customers gave me a questionable present.”

“D-d- did you wear it in front of him?? I mean he must have a purpose to give you this.”

“Of course not! Are you crazy? What is this? Are you jealous over a lingerie?”

“Umm- I don't know, my mind goes wild thinking some man gave you this skanky lingerie. It means that he imagine to see you wearing this.”

“Daniel, why we’re talking about this? It will kill my boner. If you don't like it, I’ll gladly throw it away.”

“N-no, I want to see you wearing this kinda thing. But not from another man.”

“Oh look at you being possessive. How cute. Come here.” Sungwoon pulled Daniel closer to kissed the sulky man, “You can rip this lingerie, and you can pick and buy the new one you like for me.” He whispered.

“I can??” Daniel beams up.

“Go ahead.”

In one swift move, Daniel tore the lingerie off from Sungwoon’s body with one hand. The immense power that Daniel had, amazed Sungwoon. Daniel in other hand, kissed every inch of Sungwoon’s now exposed body, biting lightly at the pinkish nubs on Sungwoon’s chest and leaving trailed of love marks on him.

“Daniel, lets go. Fuck me hard. I’m so turned on right now.”

Daniel silently do what Sungwoon ordered him to do, as he pound hard, he drive Sungwoon over the edge.

“N-niel I’m close.”

“Me too. But you first.” He touched Sungwoon’s shaft with his hand and rub the pinkish head with his thumb, twirling the precum around and begin to stroke it.

“Ah- ah- Niel-.” Sungwoon trembled under Daniel’s touch spurting his seeds onto his own stomach. Daniel stroked slowly until every seeds was spent. Then he pecked both of Sungwoon’s blushing cheeks, and give him a loving deep kiss on the lips.

“Are you okay?” Daniel paraded Sungwoon with kisses all over his face.

“I’m really happy.” Sungwoon smiled contently. “Now, your turn” He locked both of his legs around Daniel’s waist and move his hips in circular move.

“Ohh-“ Daniel groaned. “Babe, you’re good. I’m going-” He started to pound faster and harder, Sungwoon already braced himself, but suddenly Daniel stopped. “Fuck! Condom!”

“Daniel, forget it. Just come inside.”

“No! It’s a hassle for you to clean it.”

“Well, I’ll make you clean it.” Sungwoon snickered.

“Oh. Another dreams will come true.”

“And now, since it will your first time to do me raw, any position you dream about?”

“Oh my gosh!! This is so exciting! I can choose the position??”

“Yeah.”

“Ride me ride me ride me!!” With an immense of adrenaline and exhilaration Daniel quickly pulled Sungwoon up like a rag doll and put him to sit on him.

Sungwoon who astounded with the sudden action, laughed a bit. Seeing an excited and happy Daniel brought a warm feeling to his heart and a millions of butterflies bursting inside his stomach. “I love you, Niel.” In the heat of the moment Sungwoon slip out the one sentence he promised that he will never said again. He realized that his heart won over his brain and he instantly covers his mouth in surprised.

Daniel smiled sweetly, and pried open those hands which trying to hide something. “Are you regreting what you said?”

“N-no! I did not.”

“Then, can you said it again?”

“I- It’s hard.”

“Sungwoonie, do you love me?”

Sungwoon covers his shy face and nodding. “Yes!”

“I love you too” Daniel replied.

Sungwoon peeked over his tiny fingers and saw something he’s not expecting to see. He already imagined that Daniel will probably give him the smuggest face he can pull but what he saw was Daniel smiled with eyes brimmed with tears.

“Why?” Sungwoon wiped the tears with his thumb.

“I am really, really happy with you. I hope this moment will last forever.” Daniel catch Sungwoon’s hand that gently stroking his face and kissed it tenderly.

Sungwoon bowed down to hug the sweet man below him peck his forehead, trailed his lips on Daniel’s nose and lastly he lingered a long kiss on his lips. “I will make you happier.”

With Daniel’s rock hard erection still planted firmly in his hips, he move and grind slowly in sensual circular move. He can feel Daniel grew bigger inside. “You like it?”

“This is crazy, I feel I can burst out anytime.”

Thus, Sungwoon speed up his movements, making a randomly motion with the same seductive aura, sometimes grinding sometimes jumping up and down until something hit him inside and he stopped.

“Babe?”

“Uhh, It felt weird again inside.”

“Oh! Its okay its okay.” Daniel suddenly put both of his hands on Sungwoon’s hips and manually move him up and down to search the spot again.

“Ah- Daniel it’s weird. I’m not even hard but something wants to come out. Am I gonna pee? Stop. Stop.”

“Yeah I know. It’s not peeing, just relax and trust me.”

“Ah- ah!”

From Sungwoon reaction, Daniel managed to found the spot and trying to hit it over and over again. And the moment he’s been waiting for finally here, the white substance pouring out from Sungwoon’s everytime he hits it, it looks like he’s peeing but it was semen that still clogged inside. And Daniel bites his bottom lips when it’s happened and now he’s over the edge and cant hold it anymore.

“Babe, I’m coming.” Daniel frantically thrust hard upwards couple of times, and finally releasing all of his load inside Sungwoon’s until his body trembled from pleasure.

“You good?” Sungwoon stroke Daniel’s sweaty face and kissed the exhausted man below him.

“Very. And thank you for the present.”

“So that was milking?”

“Yeah. Isn't it so erotic?”

“No?”

“Ah. You are no fun, Ha Sungwoon. No dreams and excitements also. I pity you.”

“You got all that from milking? That’s not make any sense.” Sungwoon carefully slide himself off from Daniel. “Ah! How much you put your stuff inside me?” Sungwoon scrambled away to the bathroom with Daniel’s white stuff leaked from his hole dripping along his legs.

Daniel’s brain snapped when he saw those magnificent legs smeared with his own products, “Ah!” He surprised as blood trickled from his nose so he ran to the bathroom passing over Sungwoon.

“Daniel!? Wha- are you okay??“

“I got nosebleed. I thought it’s just happened in Japanese manhwa.” Daniel stand in front of the shower and start to clean his sins away.

“And why are you hard again?”

“It’s your fault. You’re too goddamn sexy!”

“Oh no! Move. Your stuff nearly drop to the floor it’s already on my ankle.” Sungwoon joined the small shower cubicle and push Daniel lightly to the side to clean himself up.

“You make everything worse.” Daniel sighed as his nosebleed flows more and his erection is painfully hard, so he grabbed Sungwoon’s waist from the back and start grinding from behind.

“Are you still in puberty?! And your blood dripping on my back, Daniel? Are you going to be okay?” Sungwoon worriedly look behind him, Daniel was gritting his teeth and his bloody face looked seriously needy and full of lust.

“I want to fuck you again.”

“A- are we ready for bathroom sex? It’s dangerous Daniel. It’s slippery and-“ Sungwoon hesitate but he already support himself with his hands on the wall and open his legs apart to make access for Daniel.

“It’s okay. I’ll be extra careful.” Daniel grunts as he hold Sungwoon’s waist tightly until it leaves some marks. With some leftover lube and some of his sperm still inside, he pushed his dribbling hardness into Sungwoon’s. “Ah- you’re so soft. This is going to be fast.”

“Ahh-“ Sungwoon moaned, Daniel really knows to pleasure his body the best. Whatever he do, he always stimulate his spots inside. Even though Sungwoon didn't expect this particular sex going to be good, but his body couldn't lie from the ecstasy Daniel give him. The panting noise from the man behind him really drive Sungwoon crazy, he cannot hide the fact that he got turned on every time he heard Daniel’s became breathless when they were having sex.

They were both unusually silent, the bathroom just filled with grunting, moaning and slapping sound from every time their bodies merged together. Sungwoon become aware how odd to hear nothing from Daniel, normally he never stop talking during sex.

“Niel? Daniel, you okay?”

Daniel keep silent, but he move a little bit random, quickly and rough, it’s signs for he will be coming at any moment now.

“Coming.” Daniel harshly pounded and penetrated deeply before he release every bits of his seeds into Sungwoon. He catches his breath from his mouth and suddenly felt dizzy.

“Daniel!!” With his reflex, Sungwoon catch fainting Daniel with his hands but since all of their bodies were wet, he slipped and dropped into the bathroom floor, but luckily Sungwoon manage to save Daniel’s head from bumping to the ground.

“Are you okay???!”

“Y-yeah. A bit dizzy.”

Sungwoon quickly grabbed their towels and dragged Daniel out the shower, he carried him to sit on the bed and pinch his nose to stop the nosebleed.

“I already told you it was dangerous to having sex in the bathroom! All the porn you watch and dirty fanfictions you read was lying! You really lucky you didn't split open your head from the fall.”

Daniel grinned with his eyes still droopy, leaning his body to Sungwoon who sat beside him lecturing him about all the shits that made Daniel do stupid stuff. Daniel just smiled and hugged the chattery small hyung “Sex with you always fun.”

“Stop smiling like an idiot, you idiot!!”

 

————

 

It was 8 o’clock in the morning, Sungwoon who just finished his shower sit on the edge of the bed, drying his wet hair with towel. Everyday he had a job to woke up the dead from his slumber, and it’s a challenging job to do. He must think a new idea every time the last one wont work anymore. Like today, he tried yesterday routine to wring his wet hair against Daniel’s face, but he just silently wipe his face with blanket and go back to sleep. So while changing his clothes, he thought something brilliant.

“Daniel, if you wont wake up, I’ll delete the photos on your favorite folder on your phone.”

There was a slight move from bed but that was it, Daniel still stubbornly sleep.

“Oh, look at this. A cute photo of me carrying a cat on the park. And this selca of us with the same cat.... I will delete it.”

“I’ll hurt you if you delete it.” Daniel emerged from the bed, sitting with messed up hair and sour expression planted on his face. “Where’s my phone!”

“On your fucking hand, dimwit. I never touch it on the first place.”

“How can you know I have those photos?!”

“Just guessing.” Sungwoon lied, actually he often snoop around Daniel’s phone to stole their cute photos and send to his phone secretly.

“Baby, I go first. Don't forget your class is in 40 mins and coffee is on the dining table.” He leans toward Daniel to give his man a goodbye smooch on the forehead.

“Wait, didn't you have a graduation showcase today?”

“Yeah, that’s why I need to rehearse early.”

“Just give me a minutes and I will walk with you to uni.”

“It’s okay. You don't need to rush, I can walk by myself.”

“But! You never walked alone until this day!”

“Niel, it’s been years after I got attacked. And everybody in uni already move on with it, don't forget all the students that bullying us are already gone and I’m betting my ass that you have some inside job to kicked them out of the uni.”

Daniel grunted and crossed his arms “I don't care, just give me 5 minutes!”

Sungwoon sighed, he cant win when Daniel make a pouty face. He’s too cute to get denied. “5 minutes! I’ll count. ONE- TWO-“

Daniel run into the bathroom while throwing his clothes around in a flash. He comes out with a toothbrush on his mouth and picking up a new fresh of shirt from their shared drawer and magically put on a pair of tight jeans that show off his muscular thighs. He once again ran off into the bathroom to rinse his mouth and wash his face.

“DONE!” Daniel comes out with a smug smile, hands on his hips “How much time I got left?”

“Actually, you got over the limit. You took about 10 minutes.”

“You lie!”

“Yeah, I lied, I forgot to count when I saw you only with briefs on.” Sungwoon walked towards the cheeky guy and glides his arms around his neck. “I need to check your mouth first. Is it minty fresh or not.” He tiptoed to reach the lips of the tall figure in front of him who didn't have heart to lower himself for his short boyfriend.

“Do you need help?” Daniel smirked at the small hyung who tried his best to kissed him but failed since he cant even reach the lips.

“Pick me up! You’re too tall!” Sungwoon punch lightly the tall man.

Daniel laughed and carried Sungwoon in one swoop and got a mouthful kiss in an instant. Sungwoon on the other hand, wrapped his legs tightly to his lover’s waist and clung into him like a koala bear never wanting to let go.

“Where’s my usual greeting?” Daniel bopped his nose against the koala man.

“Good morning, handsome.”

“Good morning to you too, gorgeous.” Daniel nibbled the irresistible red plump lower lip and sucking it lightly.

“Stop it, I will be late, Niel.” Sungwoon chuckled.

“Quicky in the elevator?” With Sungwoon still on his arms, he walk towards their apartment door.

“Put me down you crazy bastard.” Sungwoon wiggled himself out from the big man embrace.

“Aww come on we haven't done outdoor sex since the night beach incident.”

“That’s why we don't do it again! We scraped both of our knees because the sand is too coarse. And if we do it in elevator, we go to jail.”

“I’ll pay the security to destroy the CCTV.”

“Wow things you do for doing shitty stuff.”

“I have morning wood. Please take care of me.” Daniel put a fake sad face.

“Just imagine a scary killer clown grabbing your dangling foot while you are sound asleep. And he gnaw it and eat you alive.”

“I hate you.”

“You’re welcome.”

It was already 3 years they have been lived together after the incident. While it was not always a smooth sailing, they overcome their problems and fears together. And more importantly they still love each other even though they've been through some fights and obstacles, from small stuffs like Daniel sometimes brings spicy food even though he knew that Sungwoon cant eat that. Or some big stuffs like getting mad at each other because Sungwoon have too much guy friends and Daniel cant handle his jealousy.

They also getting through some shitstorm of trouble from homophobic colleague at collage since they -especially Daniel- love to show their affection in public. In that rough years, they learn how to manage their relationship inside and outside their house.

This year was the time for Sungwoon to graduate and Daniel will graduate next year, for the time being they didn't bring up the taboo subject: future. They just live their life at the moment, even though it was kinda a reckless thing to do, but they enjoyed it and feel at ease with no worries at all.

Sungwoon still work at Junhyuk’s club every weekends, even though Daniel already told him to stop worrying about money, he wont listen and still gathering money for the sake of returning all Junhyuk’s money he owed. Daniel tired to talk him out of it and just let Sungwoon do what he wants, but with one condition, that Daniel will always take him to work and pick him up. The staffs there already accustomed with their schedule so when the weather is not so great, Daniel waited inside the staff room if Sungwoon got extra shift.

“You did really well, babe. I love your song. You work so hard making that song and it sound so lovely.” Daniel walked slowly to match the other speed while holding hands together in the night breeze.

“Thank you. And thank you for skipping your class just to watch me, even though I already told you it was fine.”

“Well I’ll do anything for you.”

“Aww. So, if we got insect invasion in the next summer, could you killed them? not me?”

“I’ll do anything for you, except for that.”

“You lying bastard.” Sungwoon chuckled.

“Ah, here we are.” Daniel tried to changed the subject as they arrived at the back door of the club. “Do awesome work today, and no hanging out with an old guy to smooch their money.” He left a sweet peck on Sungwoon’s forehead.

“Yes, Dad.” Sungwoon joked. “You awfully sound like a worried father sending off his daughter.”

“Did we already role played as them last year?”

“Stop. I still ashamed remembering that.”

Daniel laughed. “Okay then, Daddy will pick you up later.” He smacked Sungwoon’s butt lightly.

“Stop it, you dick. I’ll go in.”

“I’ll miss you, babe!” Daniel shouted while walking backwards toward home still facing Sungwoon with a wide smile on his face.

“I’ll miss you too. Go home safe.” Sungwoon waved and go into the staff room.

Today Sungwoon got a superb vigor to work, Daniel was super sweet since morning, the graduation showcase was a success and he already finished every project for graduation. So now he just wait until the celebratory day to come, go on with his usual happy life.

He peeked into the club from the staff room and seeing his regular customer already sit on beside the fireplace reading something. He glanced toward the mirror to tidying his looks once again before he go out.

“Mama, you come too early today. What do you want to drink? The usual?” Sungwoon greeted the middle-age woman who is wearing a sophisticated work dress and a gold pleated glasses stayed on the brim of her nose, looking at some photos on her hands.

“Ah, Sungwoonie, there you are. I've waited for you.” She put the photos on the table to welcomed her favorite server on the club. “Junhyuk trying to serve me with another guy, but I declined. I only trust Sungwoon to bring my drinks and talk to me.”

“Then, I am sorry to make you wait, Mama. Let me bring your usual drink first.” Sungwoon go to the bartender, ordered tequila on rocks with a dash of lime and hurriedly get back.

“Here you go.” He put the drink on a coaster beside a stack of photos on the table. “So, what are you doing with these photos of good looking girls?”

“Ahhh. Sungwoon I need your help. I am picking a wife for my son. Here look at them.” Mama handed a couple of photos to Sungwoon.

“This one looks too bitchy. This one too smart.” He passed two photos to the table and Mama laughed. “You cant give your son a smart one, because she will took over him later. Whoa, this one looks like me. Pick this one.” Sungwoon joked while giving the one photo to Mama.

“I fallen for her too.” Said Mama picking the photo and stared it solemnly, “And it was just because I really want a grandson who looks like you Sungwoon. You are smart and charming. I wish I had a son like you.”

“You have one right? Euigeon?”

“Yeah.”

“I never heard you talking about him anymore these past years. What happened now?”

“Funny that he is being such a good kid lately. I think he got someone he didn't want me to know, that’s why he’s been behaving so well.”

“I thought that a good news? Cant he marrying the one he choose and love?”

“Hmph.” Mama snorted. “There is no love on a cursed family like ours, Sungwoon. Like me, I never got the chance to marrying my loved ones, because love will destroy a business. We learn to think rationally not with emotion for deciding something work related.”

“That’s a harsh life. But you are lovely towards me.”

“Because this place is my escape chamber from outside world, my second life. Deep inside I am still a mother, Sungwoon.”

“You always welcomed here, Mama Kang.”

Usually Sungwoon didn't want to scraped deep enough about others life, because he too, didn't want others know deep enough about his life. But today he felt something off, and his gut feeling told him to ask to Mama Kang about his son.

“So, when this arranged marriage thing going to happened?” Sungwoon took again the remaining photos on the table to look at the collection of high society girls.

“After he graduate. Actually I didn't allow him to go to collage, and it’s an art major university, it was unnecessary and wasting so much time. But he really love to dance, and he promised me after he graduate he will do whatever I want.”

“We have a dance major in my university, but I never heard the name Euigeon.”

“What I've heard from his butler is he’s attending N University near here.”

“That’s my university.” Sungwoon a little bit taken aback.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that he hates the name Euigeon so much, so he decided to change it. He called himself Daniel. Did you know him?”

“Kang Daniel? Did I know him?” Sungwoon smiled bitterly. “He’s famous, Mama. Everyone knows him.”

In a spare second, it hit Sungwoon. Everything clicked, the puzzle was solved.

“Really? What is he like? Is he doing good?”

“He is-“ Sungwoon cleared his throat. His mouth is dry and he can burst into tears like anytime now. “He is a really good dancer. Everyone adores and respect him. He even won dancing showcase every year, three years in a row.”

“That kid really loves dancing, huh?” Mama said unamused.

“Oh Mama, you mention he has a butler?”

“Yes, It’s my driver son. My driver getting into trouble and borrow a really big money from me. He cant take care of his son anymore so I took him under my care, and be a butler to Euigeon.”

“Is his name Ong Seongwoo?”

“Yes. Do you know him too?”

“Yeah. He is one of my best friend.” Sungwoon incapable to endure it anymore, and beads of tears stream down from his eyes.

“Sungwoon what’s wrong? Why you cry??” Mama take her pretty silk handkerchief from her purse to wiped down Sungwoon’s messy face.

“Mama, I want to confess something.”

 

————

 

Daniel waited patiently in front of the staff door in the dark alley while hearing some music from his headphone. It seems today Sungwoon got extra shift because he’s unusually late. Daniel checking the time on his phone again and sighed. Suddenly the door opened, he perks when he sees Sungwoon coming out.

“What’s wrong today?” Daniel caressed Sungwoon’s tired face. “It seems you got a rough day.”

“Yeah.” Sungwoon hugged Daniel tightly, resting his head against his chest hearing Daniel's heart skip a beat.

Daniel just stayed still and hugged back. He knew that Sungwoon just need his presence, he waited until Sungwoon want to talk about it.

“Let’s go home.” Sungwoon took Daniel hand and started to walk towards their apartment.

They just walk in silence until they reached home. Daniel who knew something wrong trying to stay normal as possible, but today Sungwoon looks different from usual.

“Do you want to talk about it, babe?”

“No.” Sungwoon changed his clothes into his favorite grey sweatsuit, go to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Daniel already make himself comfortable on their bed and Sungwoon joined the warmth. He snuggled to Daniel and letting out a deep sigh.

“Daniel.”

“Yes?” Daniel stroked Sungwoon’s hair and give a kiss on top of his head.

“I love you.”

“Hm?” I love you too.”

The sunny morning came. The sun shine bright peeking through the window blinding Daniel's face. He winced slightly and moved to buried his face to his lover’s neck but found no one beside him.

“Babe? You already up?” Daniel sat up and scanned through the room, everything was normal, everything was in place. He peeked into bathroom and he’s not in there.

“Sungwoonie?” He got out from the bedroom searching the familiar living room and somehow found a piece of letter wet with tears on the dining table.

 

Dear love,

I’m sorry.

I will go.

I’m a coward.

I cant say goodbye properly to you and it’s not fair.

This is so hard for me, and I bet it is hard for you too.

But I think this is for the best.

It’s easier.

Right?

 

————

 

“Going somewhere, hyung?”

“How did you know?” Sungwoon startled to see Ong in the lobby of his apartment building but somehow know that Ong already knew something. “I’m sorry that I didn't believe your story before. I never thought that your dad really sold you.”

“No one believes it though, it’s too crazy to be true right?”

Sungwoon walked outside the building and Ong followed him to the bus stop in front of the university. Sungwoon who wore a simple attire sat on the bench waiting for the bus.

“Where are you going? You graduate in a month. You don't want to wait?”

“I already make a deal with his mother that I will immediately left him.”

“In exchange of what?”

“In exchange of freeing you.”

“Wha- What?! Why?? Why don't you try to save your relationship?”

“I cant save Daniel. He is stuck in his cursed family business. I thought if I cant save him, at least I can save you.”

Ong astounded, he only knew that he was a free man after Mrs. Kang called him this morning but she didn't give him any detail why. She only told him that Sungwoon will be going somewhere early in the morning and maybe he want to follow him.

“Well now you can start a new life. Do you want to start a new life?” Sungwoon asked.

“I really want to. But I’m scared.”

“I am scared too.” Sungwoon sighed.

“Do you really left everything behind, hyung?” Ong asked after he realized that Sungwoon only bring a small backpack with him like he did too.

“I don't want to bring my past.”

A bus stopped in front of them. The bus door was opened inviting them to come.

“Do you want to go with me?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me?


	5. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 까꿍~

“WHERE IS SHE?”

 

“Mr. Kang, please calm down.”

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?” Daniel stormed into the Kang’s main building office in Seoul.

 

“Mr. Euigeon, she’s in her office. Just please calm down first.” Mama Kang secretary tried to hold Daniel down, but failed miserably as Daniel push him off to the side and forced open the office door to meet his mother behind the fancy desk.

 

“Euigeon, stop making a ruckus.”

 

“What did you do to him!”

 

“I did not do anything to him. He’s the one who’s making all the decisions. And beside, you promised me first, right? I just told him about our agreement.”

 

“But I still have one year left with him!”

 

“And is that helping? You both going to be separated anyway. Maybe sooner the better so he can move on faster.”

 

“You’re evil!” Daniel shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

“Euigeon, you are the evil one! You know you are getting married and you still trying to love him. Do you know how hard for Sungwoon to accept that?”

 

Daniel anger burst out, he took a blue Chinese ceramic vase and throw it to the wall with a loud bang, it shattered to pieces. He knelt and cried his heart out.

 

“I don't want this kind of life!”

 

“Stop being dramatic!”

 

“I don't want to be in this family!”

 

“You will be killed by your grandfather if he heard that.”

 

“Maybe that will be better!”

 

“If you died, you cant see Sungwoon anymore. Think with your head not with your heart.”

 

“So what do you want from me, now?!” Daniel glared.

 

“You know what he wants.”

 

————

 

“Seongwoo, I am going to Seoul to meet with Daehwi tomorrow. You’re coming or not?”

 

Ong who’s sitting on dining table stop meddling with his laptop, he took off his glasses and start to rubbing his tired eyes “Yeah, let me drive, I need to go to the printing company.”

 

“Oh printing exhibition photos?”

 

“Yeah. You’ve done your homework for Daehwi?”

 

“How dare you to called my song a homework. This is a hard-work, my sweat and tears.”

 

“You wrote it like for 30 minutes. Math homework took longer than that.”

 

“You’re just jealous I work faster than you editing a single photo.” Sungwoon teased and laughed.

 

“I will fight you to death right now.” Ong said bitterly.

 

“Although, I am still winning if we fight.”

 

Ong pouted because that was exactly true. Whatever he do, he cant defeat Sungwoon on a physical match, he still don't understand how that small body can be so athletic in the same time.

 

“Fuck you. Leave me alone or I will sold one of my exhibition photo of you to a creep.”

 

“Eww. Sell my photo to a rich and handsome gay man please.”

 

“Do you mean... *cough* Daniel??” Seongwoo scoffed.

 

Sungwoon gave a death glare from the sofa he’s sitting on “I hate you. I fucking hate you.” He throw a sofa cushion precisely at Ong’s face.

 

Sungwoon and Ong became a roommate since that day they left university together. They decide with a coin toss where they were going to live, and the coin choose Namyangju to be their home. They both rent a small place together, and started to work any jobs they can find for a little money.

 

Ong started slow, while chasing his dream becoming a photographer he took a lot of photography class, spending so much money that he earned from his part-time jobs. Thankfully, Ong brought all his savings from working with Mama Kang and use it whenever an urgent matter came. After a year he finally bought his first camera and becoming a part-time photographer at a small magazine while still taking some class in between.

 

Sungwoon on the other hand, didn't bring much money since he transfer all of his savings to Junhyuk. He started as a part-time barista at a coffee house while writing songs. He tried to sell his songs to a small agencies and got denied so many times but it did not prevent him to write more. After both of Sungwoon and Ong threw off their phone because Daniel insanely searching them all the time, he lost all of his contact with all of their friends. Luckily, he stumbled with Jinyoung at one of the agency he tried to sell his music to. And from there, Jinyoung gave him links to all his friends again.

 

So after years of hard working passed, they both becoming a successful duo, now Ong is one of the most seek out fashion photographer, his client ranged from celebrities to high fashion magazines. Sungwoon is a music producer who hides his identity with the name Gureumi. After he got all his friends contact again, works are pouring in and one of his popular client is Daehwi whose a rising solo singer that often using Sungwoon’s song for his albums. He is working with his friend too ,the rapper slash dancer duo Woojin and Jihoon, and sometimes mixing song together with Jaehwan. Even though his dream is becoming a solo singer himself.

 

As for now, even though they’re already making some good money, they’re still living together. They move to a cabin house in the mountain area of Namyangju since Sungwoon need a room to mixing music, and Ong need space for his camera collection. Their relationship is purely platonic, both of them stay together since they’re hate being lonely.

 

This summer, Ong busy with his photo exhibition. Since many people became a fan of his work, he often gathered his off-work photos and made a collection from it. It was not surprising that many elites would buy couple of his work. Every exhibition he always show one or two of Sungwoon’s photo, it’s kind of a good luck charm.

 

From the first time Ong start photography, Sungwoon always be his model. He called him ‘his muse’. Financially speaking when they’re both starting from the bottom, Sungwoon didn't had much money from his barista work, so he depend his food and basic necessity to Ong. As a joke, Sungwoon offer him to be his model and Ong take it seriously. When the first exhibition opened, he asked Sungwoon’s permission to showcase the photo with him in it. People raves about it and someone actually bought it with large amount of money. Even though Ong didn't want to sell the picture, Sungwoon force him to do it if it’s makes a good money. The money they got from that photo used to bought a decent old car, for commuting purpose because they’re love to move around the city and the mountain.

 

“What time you’re done?” Ong park their car in front of the lobby of Daehwi’s agency.

 

“Couple hours. I’ll call you. But if you’re done before I called you, just come here and hang out with us.” Sungwoon grabbed his bag from the backseat getting ready to work.

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Uhh. Hyung ...”

 

“Hm?” Sungwoon stopped from exiting the car, and facing Ong while tilting his head.

 

“Nothing. Have fun.”

 

“Drive save. Don't speed up even though the road is empty!”

 

“Yes, mother.” Ong rolled his eyes.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Sungwoon closed the car door and getting in into the big fancy building. After a security checking routine, he stumbled with Daehwi who already got two coffee on his hands.

 

“Hyung! Good timing. Here’s your coffee.” Daehwi sprinted towards Sungwoon. “Is that Seongwoo hyung dropping you off again?”

 

“Yeah.” Sungwoon take the ice coffee from Daehwi’s hand.

 

“Is the rumor’s real? That you’re both married?” Daehwi whispered to Sungwoon’s ear.

 

“No. You fucktard.” Sungwoon sighed. “I’m tired hearing that rumor. They can assume things they want. I don't even care.”

 

The married rumor was begin from Ong’s fans that always came every time he holds his photo exhibitions. They realized that he always showcased one or two of a particular man in every show, even though Ong never revealed the face but the silhouette always point to the same man.

 

So they begin to stalk them, taking pictures and creating false rumor that they’re both a married couple. And it got worse since they love to do stuff together, anywhere, even to do grocery shopping.

 

“Why don't you both get married though? You’re both a power couple. And got a nice story line!” Daehwi rambled excitedly while they’re waiting for the elevator door to open.

 

Sungwoon just sighed with a tired bitch expression planted on his face.

 

“Don't tell me-“ Daehwi closed his mouth. “Don't tell me you still haven't move on from Daniel hyung.” And the elevator door dings open.

 

“Lets go in, before I punch you in the face.” Sungwoon dragged Daehwi who’s having a giggling fit into the empty elevator.

 

“Hyung, I know that you were both so perfect to each other. But Daniel hyung is married already. I mean be happy, hyung. Get a man of your life.”

 

“Ugh. Can you stop?”

 

“Hyung, I just want you to be happy. Really. If you don't like Seongwoo hyung -Yeah I know he’s annoying- Should I introduce you to someone?”

 

“No thank you. I gave up with relationship.”

 

“Who said it’s for love? Answer me truthfully, when the last time you had sex with a man.”

 

Sungwoon nearly spill his coffee from his mouth, “Daehwi!!! Since when you talk like that!!!”

 

“Hyung! Really! Answer me.”

 

“It’s none of your business!”

 

“I just want to tell you that I had an acquaintance, big and tall just like your preference *wink* I haven't see his *ehem* private part, but that’s not important, right? Big stuff is not always the best, because it will rip you apart. His face is not that bad but his body is really yum. I mean, if you want a silly hookup, just give me a call.”

 

“I want to cry that kind of words comes straight from Daehwi, a famous singer. Can I go home early? I got a heart attack.”

 

“Hahaha! Let’s go to work, hyung. Oh hyung, I have another question.”

 

“Don't-! Please spare me. I had enough!”

 

————

 

“Sungwoon hyung? Daehwi?” Ong peeked open the heavy insulated door where Sungwoon and Daehwi working music together.

 

“Seongwoo hyung come in.” Daehwi was behind the mixing table with Sungwoon inside the recording studio warming his voice.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Ong waved at an excited Sungwoon inside the recording studio who is busy warming his voice. Sungwoon saw Ong and waved back.

 

“I asked Sungwoon hyung to do a backing vocal for my comeback song.”

 

“That’s why he is so happy and became clumsy?” Ong saw Sungwoon dropped his pen couple of times and nervously coughing. His sweat is visible even though he’s trying to look as cool as possible.

 

“Yeah. Isn't he cute?”

 

“He is very cute.” Ong chuckled because Sungwoon still struggled with his pen.

 

“So, Seongwoo hyung, when you are going to told him that you love him.”

 

Ong laughed. “Of course I will not tell him. Although I want to ask. How did you know?”

 

“Oh my god, hyung. Like everyone know. Everyone knew except for that stupid man over there.” Daehwi points at Sungwoon who confused why Daehwi points at him, and start to wiped his face in case there’s a food crumble sticking on his lips.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really! I mean you took photos of him and show him off on every photo exhibitions. And don't forget you didn't only took normal photos of him, because the one photo that portrays Sungwoon hyung’s back half naked with a dog on his lap was so domestic as fuck.“

 

“I love him. I really love him to death like he’s my own family. We both had shitty past, we both overcome that together.”

 

“Don't you want him? I mean sexually?”

 

“What the hell was coming from your mouth?”

 

“I just want Sungwoon hyung have someone. I felt horrible when I saw the news this morning. Sungwoon hyung still not heard it right?”

 

“Oh. You saw it?”

 

“Yeah of course I saw. It is headlining everywhere ‘The handsome billionaire Kang Daniel expecting his first son.’ Sooner or later Sungwoon hyung would saw it too.”

 

“I tried to block all the news site, but I don't know how long I can do that. I cant protect him 24 hr.”

 

“I felt bad for Sungwoon hyung, I really want him to be happy. How dare Daniel hyung do something awful to him.”

 

“You cant entirely blame Daniel, though. Try to be on his place. He must marrying someone he didn't know, carrying their family business that he hate, he is only a puppet. Sungwoon hyung still can roam freely searching for love, Daniel cant.”

 

————

 

On the way home, Sungwoon kept humming while watching the scenery outside the window. The wind breeze blowing through the window fluttered warmly on his face.

 

“You look so happy.” Ong smiled after glanced the happy puppy beside him.

 

“I miss singing. When Daehwi asked me to fill in the backing vocal, I was ecstatic.”

 

“Just make a solo album, hyung. You have a lovely voice, its a waste if you didn't use it.”

 

“I don't know. I don't want many people recognize me.”

 

“Hyung, are you hiding because of Daniel?”

 

Sungwoon got silent but then he answered, “I promised his mother.”

 

Ong got irritated that Sungwoon still hung over Daniel’s issue. Even more, he even dare to burned down his dream just for the sake of it.

 

“It was years ago, hyung. They moved on, you moved on. You both have a different life now. Also, Daniel will becoming a father in couple months. You don't need to think about them anymore. You should chase your dream.”

 

“Oh.” Sungwoon said calmly. “Well its a given. He need a successor.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Ong grasped Sungwoon’s hand apologetically with his one free hand. “I don't want you to know from someone else or media outlet, but I think you need to know.”

 

Sungwoon chuckled, he put Ong’s hand back to the gearshift. “I’m okay. Thank you for telling me.”

 

“What do you want to do now? I wont judge you anything.”

 

“I want to be wasted.” Sungwoon smiled bitterly.

 

“Okay. I will accompany you.” Ong turn back the car and drive towards the town again.

 

The mood in the car turned sullen in a heartbeat, even though Sungwoon knew sooner or later Daniel going to be a father, deep deep down he still believed that Daniel will come back to him. But hearing the actual news hit him hard, it was forcing him to finally moved on.

 

“Dry whiskey.” Sungwoon sat on the bar, giving order to the bartender in a small expatriate club in the town.

 

“Whiskey? Relax. The night still long, hyung.”

 

“I just want to feel nothing quickly.”

 

Ong exhaled defeatedly. He’s the one who’s at fault for telling the biggest heartbreak to Sungwoon, so he just let him doing what he wants for tonight. “Lime soda, please.”

 

Sungwoon quickly gulped down 3 shots of whiskey in couple minutes. On the 4th shot, he’s making his way towards the man who kept glancing shyly to him from across the room and start flirting. Ong looking from a distance, just making sure he is safe and not doing something he will regret tomorrow.

 

“Another dry whiskey for Woonie, please.” Sungwoon smiled giddily to the bartender, the actual sign of drunk but still low on toxic level. He shoved it down in one gulp and walk wobbly to the same man he flirted before. In one blink they already shoving their tongue down of each other throat. Ong just sighed while slurping down his lime soda. ‘I hope he don't get herpes’ he thought.

 

“Babysitter for tonight?” Seeing the lime soda Ong’s drink, a pretty middle age lady sat beside Ong bringing her own dirty martini and sip it up a bit.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wanna hang out with me?”

 

“Umm.” Ong glanced over towards Sungwoon and realized that he is gone. “Sorry maybe next time.” He said to the nice lady and rush to search the lost kid.

 

“Guys, did you see the small, drunk guy who just kissing with a guy a while ago?”

 

“I saw them going to the bathroom.”

 

“Fuck.” Ong dashed his way to the toilet. He stormed in to see the both of them making out while the other guy hands groping Sungwoon’s ass wildly.

 

“Excuse me.” Ong took Sungwoon’s hand and separate them both. “Let’s go home, hyung.” He dragged the giggly man towards the door.

 

“Hey, he’s mine.” The other drunk man tried to hold on to Sungwoon.

 

“If you said he is yours once again. I’ll fucking kill you.” Ong slapped away the ugly man’s hand off Sungwoon.

 

“Whoa, cool it dude. Relax.” The said man slowly back off.

 

Ong carried Sungwoon out of the stinky public toilet and take care of the bill so they can go home without getting transmitted by std’s.

 

“Hyung, are you blind? That man is ugly. Why you choosing that man?” Ong put down Sungwoon into the passenger seat and buckled him down.

 

“Woonie don't have much choice isn't he?” He giggled looking at Ong who’s busy taking care the seat belt for him. “But, Ongie is cute. Wanna make out with Woonie?” He pulled Ong into his embrace and sloppily kissing him on the mouth.

 

“Ummmph! Hyung!” Ong forcibly stopped and pined down Sungwoon with both of his hand but the delusional drunk guy seems pretty fond with it.

 

Ong closed the passenger door and slid into the driver’s seat, resting his head on the steering wheel and questioning his insanity. He turned on the car and drove off, but suddenly a small hand stroke his thigh.

 

“Whoa. Hyung! Its dangerous!” Ong scolded Sungwoon and hold on to his hand so he cant do anything stupid anymore.

 

“Do Ongie hate Woonie?” Sungwoon held Ong’s hand tightly and gave him the ultimate sad puppy look.

 

“N- no- of course not!”

 

“Woonie can make Ongie feel good.”

 

“No. It’s okay. Let me drive us to home safely, okay?”

 

“B- but. Woonie felt hot inside. Woonie want something. Please.” Sungwoon guided Ong’s hand to his crotch. Ong was shocked that he slammed the brake, luckily the road was empty and they’re both wearing seat belts. Ong once again rested his head to the steering wheel questioning his insanity.

 

“Hyung.” Ong said calmly. “Don't do that again okay?”

“S- sorry. Woonie did bad things. So Sorry-” He bawled. Sungwoon curled his body and sobbing against his knee. Ong who didn't had a heart seeing his beloved hyung looking hurtful like that, drove the car to the hidden mountain lookout they usually go and he turned off the car.

 

“Hyung.” Ong unbuckled Sungwoon and hugged him tightly. “I am sorry to make you feel like crap today. Is there anything I can do to make you happy?”

 

“Ongie, can you please help Woonie? It really hurts in here.” Sungwoon placed Ong’s hand on his chest. “Can Ongie throw out Woonie’s heart? It’s been hurting for years.”

 

Ong pulled Sungwoon onto his lap and stroked his hair and back, forcing the older to rest his head on Ong’s shoulder and cried his heart out.

 

“Hyung, I’ll do anything to make you happy. But what you want is merely impossible to achieve. If only you can forget about him, your heart will be healed.” Ong continued to stroke Sungwoon’s head to calm him down until he finally gave up and nuzzled off on Ong’s embrace.

 

————

 

Sungwoon woke up with a massive headache, luckily he is on his bed already wearing his favorite grey sweatshirt. He saw a couple of aspirin and a glass of water on his bedside table with a note on the side.

 

‘Hyung, I’m at the XY gallery in Seoul preparing the exhibition. Take a rest. If you want to go out just call me, I’ll pick you up.’

 

“Fuck, I nearly took advantage of Seongwoo yesterday. I need to get laid badly.” He took out his phone and begin to scrolled down some contacts. “Or I take Daehwi’s suggestion? Hmm.” He opened his KKT chat.

 

Me : I need your big and tall man to screw me.

Daehwi : I’ll send you his contact.

*contact received*

Daehwi : Spare me detail about his junk, I’m curious.

Me : Need photo proof?

Daehwi : Well, if you dont mind ;p

Me : I’m just kidding. Why you grow up like this, kiddo?

Daehwi : Because you’re my role model.

Me : A horrible decision, really.

Daehwi : You’re still my role model even if you are a failure.

Me : Thanks for warming my cold cold heart.

Daehwi : Have fun hyung. Dont forget condoms and lube.

 

Sungwoon saved the contact Daehwi gave him. He still hesitate either he wants to do it or not. But thinking about Daniel made him hurt again and he really wants to forget everything. He tapped his phone indecisively but finally made his decision.

 

————

 

“Yes. Please put this photo up there.” Ong was busy organizing his photos for display. His face already fed up with everything since he’s behind the schedule. And his eyes cant stop looking at the phone, worrying about the hangover hyung he left at home.

 

“Busy?” Someone tapped Ong’s shoulder, making him startled.

 

“Fuck! Daniel! Don't snoop on me like that.”

 

Daniel who wore a tailored dark blue suit laughed “Sorry. How are you, hyung?” They both hugged.

 

“I’m good. How bout you?”

 

“Like usual. So, where is he?”

 

“There.” Ong pointed the big photo display on the west wall. It was a scenery picture of a mountain near their home with Sungwoon sitting on a bench giving food to a stray cat.

 

“My secretary will give you a blank cheque like always.”

 

“Actually, someone already bid for it.”

 

“I’ll pay higher. No one can have his picture beside me, you know that. Stop trying to sell it to someone else.”

 

“Just talk to my assistant after the exhibition over.” Ong sighed defeatedly.

 

“Okay.” He signalling his young secretary to took off. “So how is he doing?”

 

“He’s hurting so bad.”

 

“He heard the news?”

 

“Yeah. I told him yesterday.”

 

Daniel got silent. He stare adoringly towards the picture with Sungwoon in it. “I missed him like crazy.”

 

“He is too. I thought you had a plan.”

 

“I have. It takes time. I’m not sure how’s the outcome but- I just only hope that he still love me.”

 

“He still love you. Even though, since the news he’s a little bit out of control. And I’m super busy right now I cant keeping an eye of him doing something stupid, and I bet he will do something stupid.

 

Daniel scoffed, “I want to see him badly.”

 

“If you confident that someday you will come back to him, go see him. You owe him a load of explanation. But if you don't, don't you dare.”

 

“Yeah.”'

 

————

 

The sun already goes down and Ong still haven't text Sungwoon yet. Sungwoon seems a little bit antsy, actually he need some moral support for doing shit like this, but Ong will never gave him the permit, since this is kind of attitude is really fucked up. But, he just need slap on the face, hoping that the man who’s going to do him this night will be a pain in the ass. Literally. So he will learn his lesson.

 

Ongdongie : Did you eat? I am really swamped right now. Sorry I haven't text you since morning.

Me : It’s okay, I know you are super busy. I ordered food this afternoon. There’s still some leftover on the fridge. You eat it when you come home.

Ongdongie : Ok. Thanks. You going somewhere?

Me : Yep.

Ongdongie : May I ask where? So I wont worry much.

Me : The Westin room 901. If I didn't come home it’s either the guy is too good or I got brutally murdered. So please check on me in the morning.

Ongdongie : You know that I will probably worried to death until morning. Just be careful, and if you need a ride home just call me.

Me : Ok.

 

After receiving Ong’s text, Sungwoon seems a little bit confident, at least if he got murdered, Ong will discover him first before the media. So probably there wouldn't be a headline news like ‘A man discovered dead in a Hotel room after doing nasty stuff’. He picked up his phone again to order a taxi.

 

He arrived at the hotel early than the arranged time, it because he need to prepare himself first since the last time he did it was when he still with Daniel. He brought many variety of plugs and loads of lubricants, a pack of condoms and a blindfold. But he still hesitant to use it or not.

 

Sungwoon settled down on the bed after he was done prep him up. He boringly laid there on the bed, so he decide to watch TV just to ease the nerve wrecking waiting game. But luck wasn't on his side today, as he turned on the TV, the news was about Daniel and his wife and their upcoming child. Sungwoon was in shock, he never saw Daniel on the TV before since he didn't dare to watch or opening the news portal on his phone because he didn't want to see Daniel again.

 

His breath hitched when he finally see him, ‘He is so different now.’ He thought. He’s not the same person as he usually date years ago, the cheerful, funny and cute Daniel was long gone. Now he’s sleek, tough, still fucking handsome businessman on a suit. His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared the TV, gulping his hurtful throat and someone knocked the hotel door. He snapped to reality, turned off the TV and decide to wore his blindfold.

 

“Come in.” He heard the door was opened and closed behind him. “Don't talk.” He sat on the edge of the bed only wearing a bathrobe.

 

“Before we do it, I have some requests. I am feeling kinda low right now as I missed someone so bad, I want to feel like I am being fucked by him.” He gulped, actually a little bit scared that the man will not accept his request and beat him to death, but maybe that’s better.

 

“You can do anything you like but please no marking in a visible place like neck. Don't talk to me. And if you don't agree, you can leave.” Sungwoon tried to look as relax as possible but his hands are actually trembled, and then he heard the man opening his clothes, a jacket or maybe a trench coat. ‘Oh, he’s okay with it.’ he thought.

 

Sungwoon bites his lower lips because of the fear. He felt someone standing in front of him and brushed his thumb against his lips to let go off the biting. The man pecked the reddened lips. Sungwoon tears falls because he remembered Daniel. Daniel who always angry if he bites his lips.

 

“I- I’m going to cry a lot. But please don't mind me. I just happen to remember him.”

 

Sungwoon was expecting roughness from him but the man seems gentle as he slowly push Sungwoon down to the bed. He peeled open the bathrobe and start to caressing Sungwoon’s body with both of his big hands, he trailed his fingers and tickling the pretty pink nubs, slightly pinching it.

 

Once again Sungwoon bites his lips to muffled his moan, trying so much as possible to not making any noise since he felt that will be a turn off for the other guy. But then he felt the said guy pecking his lips again, and licking the pain. Sungwoon involuntary moaned and vocal about it.

 

“Is it okay if I moaned like that? I- If you don't like it p- please cover my mouth.”

 

The man kissing both of his cheeks instead, Sungwoon got smitten over it.

 

“I- I already prep myself. You don't need to do foreplay if you didn't want to.” But the man kept kissing all over Sungwoon’s body, his tongue licking and biting slowly his sensitive nipples, making Sungwoon thrust his pelvis onto the air, his pants felt so tight than before. Sungwoon sensed the man tugged his pants down, so he voluntary strip it off. Suddenly, a hot breath lingers on his groin, a moist lips engulfed his whole erection, he gasped.

 

“W- wait wait! You don't need to do that.” Sungwoon jumped and sit, pulled the man’s face to slid off his dick.” But since he cant see and everything was so in spur of the moment, he bumped his chin against his head. The man chuckled while rubbing his head.

 

“You laugh! Okay you can laugh because this is kinda ridiculous.” Sungwoon laughed too. “But, I’m so sorry to make you do this.” Sungwoon stroked kindly the man’s head to apologized. “You can be selfish too you know?”

 

The man kissed Sungwoon cheek again. He flipped him over until he faced the bed, and pulled up his hips up. The man shifting Sungwoon’s legs to the side signaling him to spread it open, and he obeyed. Sungwoon shivered when the butt plug pulled out slowly. His long fingers digging into the skin on his hips pried open his entrance.

 

Some lubricants dribbling out from his dropped into the bed cover, he felt something nudging his wet hole. Sungwoon hands grabbed tightly onto the bed, bracing himself before the man behind him ripped him apart. But somehow he felt kisses on his shoulder, tickling and ease him up, and the man’s hand kneading his hardness making Sungwoon moaned again. The man pushed himself slowly inside him while kissing tenderly his neck over and over so Sungwoon wont feel any pain.

 

Sungwoon broke sweat, he’s panting like crazy. With his sense of sight was off, every other senses grew stronger, he can feel friction inch by inch touching his inside. And the crazy part is, his body remembered the shape of it.

 

_‘I think I’m going crazy. Everything about this guy just exactly like Daniel. I think I just missing him too much and it made me freaking delusional.’_

 

“Move. I want you to fuck me senseless.”

 

The man pushed down Sungwoon head roughly to the bed, brings up his ass into the air and start pulling out before he banged hard inside him.

 

“Ah- fuck me harder!” Sungwoon drowsed in frenzy he already forgot everything, he started move rhythmically along with the man behind him pushing it deeper inside him. It’s been so long he haven't felt like this again, he cant hold long.

“Niel, please touch me more. Make me cum. Daniel please.” Sungwoon already losing his mind, he misses this moment with Daniel, every thrust remind him of the past, he cried, sobbing every time something touch his spot.

 

_‘Why he knew this spot? Why he knew everything I like? I missed him so much I want to die.’_

 

“I am near- I am near. Ah I’m coming.” He spurted his seeds onto the bed. It’s funny because only Daniel can make him come without a hand. The man behind him also thrust harder and faster in randomly manner, he grunted silently and came inside him. Sungwoon slumped forward like every bones inside him turned into jelly.

 

Sungwoon became conscious after coming, he began to realized that he’s been doing something so fucked up. He cried non stop, attacked by every feeling that rushed into his heart.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He apologized to the man behind him. “I just want to forget about him so much. But now its killing me because you even smell like him. I think I’m going crazy. I missed him. I missed Daniel so fucking much.” Sungwoon cried.

 

A warm arms engulfed Sungwoon’s whole body from behind. “I miss you too, Sungwoonie. I miss you a lot.” Daniel kissed Sungwoon’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent he misses.

 

“The fuck!! Who are you!” Sungwoon quickly took off his blindfold, wincing at the man behind him just to see Daniel smiling to him.

 

“It’s me your Daniel.” Daniel turned him around to face him and gave the sweetest kiss on the forehead to the stunned man in front of him.

 

“Am I dreaming? I think I’m dead. Don't tell me that I really got brutally murdered. I must tell Seongwoo for cover my body.” Sungwoon stayed still with his mouth still hanged open, his eyes red from crying, looking stupid yet so adorable.

 

Daniel laughed wiping his own tears. “I miss that dumb face.”

 

“Are you real? Are you the real Daniel?”

 

“Yeah.” Daniel guided Sungwoon’s hands to caressed his face.

 

“But I need to confirm it first! Maybe you just his doppelganger.” Sungwoon still didn't believe that the man in front of him was really Daniel.

 

“Okay. Ask me something my doppelganger wouldn't know.”

 

“What are we doing on your 24th birthday at midnight?”

 

“You must go with that story, huh?” Daniel said bitterly. “Ask something else!”

 

“No! I only accept that one particular story.” Sungwoon giddily smiled waiting for Daniel recalling the story.

 

With hateful face Daniel finally told the story, “On my 24th birthday, we were renting a car, road tripping to my hometown Busan. It was midnight we were hungry, so we go to the McDonald's drive thru, and I said ‘hello’ to the machine and they didn't respond, I thought the machine was broken, it turns out an asshole didn't tell me that I’ve been talking to a trashcan for approximately 8 minutes. Thanks, asshole.”

 

Sungwoon laughed and jumped onto Daniel’s “You’re the real Daniel! You’re my stupid Daniel!!”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

On the next hours they were trying to feel each other again, remembering every touch that long forgotten. Kissing and savoring the scent they havent recall. Hugging tightly like they would never letting go.

 

“Why you here, Daniel?” Sungwoon finally asked the question.

 

“As I said before, it’s because I miss you.” Daniel kissed Sungwoon’s head repeatedly.

 

“No. I mean how.”

 

“I came to this room faster than your original guy. And I paid the security to kick everyone who’s trying to come to this room.”

 

“How did you know??”

 

“Seongwoo hyung. I’ve been contacting him since the first time he opened his exhibition.”

 

“Oh.” Sungwoon looked sullen, many questions flashed on his mind but, he didn't know where to start.

 

“Sungwoonie, look at me.” Daniel forced Sungwoon to face him. “I promise you that I will come to you. That we will together again. But, I need more time. Would you please wait for me?”

 

“But, that’s fucking impossible isn't it?! How bout your family? Wife? Kid?” Sungwoon’s tone got angrier.

 

“Just calm down. First of all, I already told her that I am gay and I cant actually sleep with her. She only wants money, so we had a deal. And the kid she’s having? It’s not mine.”

 

“What? B- but did Mama knew?”

 

“Sungwoonie.” He sighed. “Who do you think was making that plan? Who do you think cries harder when knew that you are not around anymore? You know my mom loves you more than me right?”

 

Sungwoon rubbed his temple because he got a sudden headache from all the information Daniel gave him.

 

“You guys surely brave to gave fake news to your family and the public.”

 

“We’re just puppets from my grandpa obsession. Mom, she just like me, she got burdened with it from long time ago but never get the courage to do something until I told her that I have the courage, because I have something to protect, something worth to living for.”

 

Daniel bopped Sungwoon’s nose against his “You are my something worth living for, Sungwoonie.”

 

Sungwoon felt so guilty towards Daniel. He felt that he betrayed Daniel’s love for years he should trust him from the start, not just left him behind without explaining anything.

 

“I am so sorry, Niel. I’m truly sorry for never heard your side of story. You fought this thing alone it must be hard for you.” He wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck and kissing every aspect of his face from the both of his eyes, nose and lastly his lips.

 

“I know. I will be devastated too if I were you.”

 

“What can I do to help you, Niel?”

 

“Just wait for me. And don't do something stupid like this again, please. If you need me just call me. You knew my number.”

 

“Why are you so confident that I knew your number?” Sungwoon smirked.

 

“Okay then I ask, Do you still remember my phone number?”

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes, “Yeah. I memorized it since college.”

 

————

 

The next morning, Sungwoon didn't forget to notify Ong that he is still alive, and asked him to pick him up on the hotel. Even though Ong still swamped by his work, he gladly drove his car to the hotel, waiting Sungwoon at the lobby drop off, everything he do for his beloved hyung. After a while, Sungwoon goes into the car.

 

“Whoa, you look horrible, Seongwoo.”

 

“I haven't sleep.” Ong’s eyes were dark and swollen. Dead tired.

 

“Move. I’ll drive.”

 

“It’s okay. I-“

 

Sungwoon already reclined the chair so he had space to move his butt to the driver’s side, Ong didn't have a choice so they swapped place.

 

“Did you finished your work?” Sungwoon buckled his seat belt and start driving.

 

“Nope. Some of the photos haven't delivered yet. I’m stressed out.”

 

“Go sleep.” Sungwoon patted Ong’s head. “I’ll help you. I’ll wake you up when we arrived at the gallery.”

 

“K.” In couple seconds he closed his eyes, Ong completely dozed off.

 

The XY gallery is still around Seoul, they will arrived like in 15 minutes if the traffic are normal. But Sungwoon drove the opposite of their destination, he goes towards their home into the mountain trail for like 30 minutes ride. He parked the car below the shade of trees at their secret mountain lookout letting Ong getting his nap peacefully without any disturbance. Sungwoon took his phone out calling Ong’s assistant.

 

Two hours passed by, and Sungwoon drove them back to Seoul. Ong still dead asleep, he didn't have heart to woke him up, so he left him sleep in the car, while he’s helping Ong’s assistant to finished their work. The exhibition is due tomorrow, no wonder Ong feeling stressed out, Sungwoon felt guilty, since he was one of the reason to make Ong crazy these days.

 

“Hyung!” Ong was frantically runs towards Sungwoon and his assistant who chattering to each other.

 

“Hey, you’re up.” Sungwoon’s runs his fingers through Ong’s hair, fixing Ong’s disheveled hair.

 

“Why didn't you wake me up? What time is it? Did the photos came?!?” He panicked.

 

“Relax. Every photos arrived safely. And everything already in place. You only need to take a look, if is there any misplaced photo or not.” Sungwoon linking his arm onto Ong’s.

 

“What?” He looked around and amazed that everything was in place. Even the staffs already start to cleaning the room.

 

Sungwoon dragged Ong towards some photos that he put up. “I put the photos that came last, here, here and there. Is it okay?”

 

“Yeah. That’s good. Would you be my new assistant? Because I want to kill the old one.” Ong looked at his assistant from a far with hateful stare.

 

“She’s not bad. She just had a miscommunication with the printing agency. I already taught her some tricks and tips.”

 

They both walked into a big space and they sat on the wooden bench in the center of the room looking at one of the most anticipated photo from the exhibition.

 

“That’s me.” Sungwoon pointed at the small figure sitting beside a cat on the photo.

 

“Yeah. That’s you.”

 

“Wait. It was sold already?” Sungwoon saw a little sold tag below the photo title.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Who bought it? Do I know the person? Or just a random people?”

 

“Every picture of you was bought by Daniel.”

 

Sungwoon snorted while shaking his head, “He is crazy.”

 

“Yeah, he’s crazy for you from the first time he laid his eyes on you.” Ong smiled. “So how was yesterday?”

 

“Mmm. Everything felt like a dream. I still don't believe that I met him again after all these years. Although, you’ve been seeing him from the beginning?”

 

“I’m sorry that I never told you. He managed to find me when I organized the first photo exhibition. He always want to see you, but I didn't allow him until he settled his problems, so you wont get hurt. But it seems you need him yesterday, so I asked him to meet you. Again, I’m sorry. I’m not supposed to meddle with your private life.”

 

“No. In fact, I’m glad you are. What you just said is true, if somehow Daniel come back into my life without any plan for the future, I probably getting hurt again.” Sungwoon patted and gripped Ong’s hand tightly. “Will I get hurt again, Seongwoo?”

 

“Believe in him like you always do. Let’s wait for him to come back. If by any chance you got hurt again, I’ll still be here beside you, hyung. So don't worry.”

 

“Seongwoo.” Sungwoon rest his head on Ong’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

 

————

 

Another season passed by in a heart beat, everything go like they usually do, making musics, traveled across South Korea searching for a breathtaking views, working and having fun each day.

 

Sungwoon never met Daniel again after that night in the hotel. They still contacted each other but for safety reason they decide to take a distance. Sungwoon didn't want any rumor between them, it will making a lot of trouble for Daniel. He just patiently waiting for any good news from Daniel.

 

Lately, since they already knew about the background of Daniel story, Sungwoon didn't refuse to watch the news anymore. He muster his courage to heard anything from the media even though sometimes it was fabricated so roughly that it made everything Daniel said was a lie. It really testing his love for him.

 

Pregnancy news was booming everywhere considering the due date of Daniel’s wife is near. It was weird that somehow Daniel never appeared in the news again. Just couple of early photo of him and his wife when they just announced the pregnancy. Something was off. The last time they contacted each other was last week, he started to worry.

 

Sungwoon tried to reach out Daniel using his KKT but he haven't seen the messages yet. ‘Maybe he’s busy.’ He thought. But it still worry him, his gut telling him something is wrong, so he called.

 

‘The number you are calling is temporarily unavailable, please try later’

 

“Fuck. Where are you. Damnit I don't know anyone that had a connection with him.”

 

And then he remembered something, “OH!”

 

“Seongwoo-!” He ran to the dining table as known as Ong’s favorite place for sprawling his laptop and editing photos even though he had a nice work room and a fancy desk.

 

“What?” He spatted. “If you want to make fun of how long I edit photos again, I will throw you off the cliff.”

 

“No! It’s not that! Although, yeah, you took so much time. I mean dude, one photo per 3 hours, what did you learn at photography school before?”

 

Ong calmly took off his glasses and put it on the the table. He walked towards the door and signalling Sungwoon to come with his hand. “Hyung, c’mon lets go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“To the fucking cliff!!” He yelled.

 

“Noo-“ Sungwoon laughed. “I am truly sorry. I cant die now, I haven't saw you wearing a groom’s outfit, my son.”

 

“Are you my dad? But you’re too short to be my dad. I am tall and handsome, I cant have your short and ugly genes.”

 

“Let’s fight to death, Ong Seongwoo!” Sungwoon chased Ong around the room.

 

“Stop! Or I will tell Daniel your secret that you talk about another man in your dream.” Ong’s hiding behind the sofa catching his breath.

 

“Daniel knew that I talked in my sleep! You cant blackmail me to him.” Sungwoon stuck his tongue out at Ong.

 

“He didn't know that you giggled and flirted with who. But I knew.” Ong squinted his eyes wickedly.

 

“You don't have any proof.”

 

“Oh really?” Ong took out his phone from his pants. Sungwoon begin sweating from fear.

 

“W- wait! You had the voice recording??”

 

“Don't underestimate me. I have the video!” An evil laugh came from Ong’s mouth.

 

“No you didn't!”

 

Ong played the video with 15 seconds duration of Sungwoon mumbled incoherently, smiling and giggling.

 

“See? I mumbled, okay!?”

 

“Wait! You haven't heard all of it yet.”

 

In the last seconds Sungwoon apparently called ‘Do Kyungsoo-shii’ in his sleep while he’s still giggling. Sungwoon’s face got beet red.

 

“Hyung, please, Do Kyungsoo? D.O from EXO? He’s short, hyung. If you want to fix your son genetics, pick the taller one! Chanyeol or Kai!”

 

“I- I watch his movie that night! And he’s a good actor!”

 

“Anyway, I’m going to send it to Daniel.”

 

“Wait! I forgot that I wanted to tell you that Daniel goes missing!” Finally, something important from the conversation was emerging.

 

“Why don't you tell me from the start!”

 

“You distracted me with your poor Photoshop skill!”

 

“Are we going to do this again, hyung??!”

 

After they calmed themselves aka drinking beer in the evening, Sungwoon told Ong’s about his worry for Daniel. Is he want to meddle into his situation? Because he already promised Daniel to wait for him. But this time, Sungwoon cant stay still. He felt something was wrong since Daniel turning off his phone.

 

“So did you know someone we can ask about his situation right now?”

 

“Mmm. Actually, you know someone.”

 

“What? Who?”

 

“Junhyuk-hyung.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He’s actually... Daniel’s cousin from his grandpa side. So I think maybe he knew something.”

 

Sungwoon face crunched, his mouth opened, and he freeze for about a minute trying to comprehend what he just hear a while ago.

 

“Hello? Are you still with me?” Ong snapped his fingers in front of Sungwoon’s face trying to taking him back to earth.

 

“What the hell.” Sungwoon scratched his head wildly with both of his hands.

 

“Yeah you kinda date two crazy rich heir. Congratulations, hyung.” Ong’s chuckled.

 

“Wait wait wait.” Sungwoon just realized something. “J- Junhyuk hyung said he wants to get married, but still want to be with me too. So I as a sane person fucking decline the offer and- and- hate him for that. I didn't know that he was pressured into getting married. Oh my god they’re both the same.”

 

“Hyung, no. They’re not the same. Junhyuk-hyung accepted his curse. But Daniel isn't. He still fighting for you. Remember that.”

 

“I need to see Daniel. I’ll ask Junhyuk hyung at the club.”

 

“Call a cab. I still got one photo to retouch, I’ll pick you up when I’m done.”

 

“So- see you in 3 hours?” Sungwoon smirked.

 

“Do Kyungsoo-shii~~” Ong teased, mimicking Sungwoon’s voice from the video.

 

“Fuck. You.” Sungwoon gave him the middle finger.

 

————

 

The cab dropped him off in front of the club J he haven't came for years. He felt nervous as he peeked inside the staff door at the dark alley.

 

“Sungwoonah?”

 

“Jisung-hyung!” Sungwoon barged in when he saw Jisung on the staff room waiting for his shift.

 

“Sungwoonahhh I missed you so much!” They both hugged tightly.

 

“How come you never here again. At least just say hi”.

 

“I’m busy hiding, hyung. I need to talk to Junhyuk hyung. Is he in his office?”

 

“Yeah. Go. I bet he misses you too.”

 

“We’ll talk again later.”

 

Junhyuk’s office was on the second floor right over the bar, with full glass window directly into the lounge, so he can watch closely his business. Sungwoon got inside the lounge and saw some of his old customer. They all called for him when they saw Sungwoon walked in, and he kindly greeted them all one by one, saying thanks for their care when he was working there.

 

“Sungwoonah!!” Mama Kang who sat beside the fireplace like she usually do, approached Sungwoon who’s talking to the other customer.

 

“Mama Kang!” Sungwoon got surprised that he saw Mama again, but he’s glad. Even though they parted ways not in a good way, Sungwoon knew deep down, Mama is a kind person.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim, I will borrow him just for a sec.” With Mr. Kim permission, Mama Kang took Sungwoon’s hand and hauled him to sit beside her. “So how are you, Sungwoonah?”

 

“I’m real good, Mama. How about you? You looked a little bit down? Are you okay?” Sungwoon patted Mama’s hand.

 

“Ah Sungwoonah.” Mama sighed. “It’s been such hell.”

 

“What’s wrong. You can talk to me like you usually do.”

 

“It’s all about Euigeon. Probably you should hear this.” Mama sipped his bourbon. “He’s making war with my father, that stubborn child. As you know, Euigeon is the heir of the company. My father need a male successor, I got married with someone I didn't know, and Euigeon was born. Right after that we got divorced because I got to caught up with works. And Euigeon, he never blamed me. He always listened to me even though I’m not a good mother to him.” Mama started tearing up. Sungwoon took a handkerchief from his bag and put it on Mama’s hand.

 

“Oh. This is mine.” Mama looked at the silk handkerchief that already being washed that belong to her. She remembered that she gave him that to wipe all of the tears from Sungwoon’s face when the last time they met.

 

“Yes. I always carry it with me so if I got a chance to meet you again, I’ll give it back. Lucky that finally I got to meet you again.” Sungwoon smiled.

 

“Sungwoon,” She got teared up again. “You are a good kid. Really good kid. I already told you that I want you as my son. I didn't mind at all that you and Euigeon love each other. But, my father need a male heir from Euigeon. He saw me being soft to Euigeon, he knew that someday I will turn my back to him. So before that happened, my father ordered me to make Euigeon get married when he just a senior in high school. At that time, when I told him he must get married, he didn't get mad at me. He just asked me to give him life at college before he accept his fate.” Mama cried harder this time. Sungwoon just quietly listened to Mama while stroking softly her hand.

 

“And then, funny things happened. He met you. After he met you, he’s become so passionate. Euigeon never love someone so deep, since he knew that he will leave them at the end. But, when it comes to you, he got crazy. I never saw him like that, and sadly I knew his feeling. He kept asking me how to let him go. He want to cut ties with the family. Since I’m getting old I become so soft to Euigeon so, I gave him a leverage to took down my own father. But he realized if he took my father down, he took the entire family down. It means me and Junhyuk will collapse too.”

 

“Since that, he’s been gone for three days right now. I’m worried.” Mama took her phone from her purse, trying to call his son again but failed.

 

“Mama. I want to tell you something.” Sungwoon got his determined eyes, his hand gripping tightly. “I will broke my promise to you because I want to find him, I want to meet him again, and I want to love him more than before. Please forgive me.”

 

“Sungwoon, it’s okay. I never blamed you for anything. Please, find him.” Before Sungwoon took off, Mama gave him a warm hug.

 

With a glimpse of hope, Sungwoon started to run like where Daniel is. He kinda knew, his gut told him so. On that night, he traced back the road he paved with Daniel every weekend, the crooks and cranny he already memorized by heart until he stood in front of their memory. Their house.

 

He pushed the security codes on the door, hoping that he never changed it. And yes, Daniel never changed it. He came in into a whiff of scent he misses a lot, all the furniture was still in the same place. Daniel never changed everything even the heartbreaking letter Sungwoon gave him is still on the dining table. One thing changed on the house, now it’s full of Sungwoon’s picture that he buy from Ong. It was on every corner of the room.

 

Sungwoon opened their bedroom, it was dimmed down and cold, but the person he’s been searching finally found lying on the bed. Daniel was sleeping peacefully hugging a pillow that wearing his favorite Sungwoon’s cat shirt. The view is adorable, Sungwoon cant help to swoon and sit beside Daniel, starting to kiss his face and his ruffled hair. Sungwoon took his jacket off, and slowly took the pillow from Daniel’s embrace, and swooped in to took it’s place, putting Daniel’s hand onto his waist. He watched him sleep while stroke lovingly at Daniel’s hair and sometimes kissed his face softly.

 

Daniel grumbled scratching his nose that had been kissed over and over because it tickles him. And finally Sungwoon called him.

 

“Hey you.”

 

Daniel’s eyes popped open from the familiar voice. He stared at Sungwoon with a confused expression on his face.

 

“What are you doing here alone?” Sungwoon caressed his dazed face.

 

Without saying anything, Daniel charged into Sungwoon and hugged him tightly.

 

“God, if this a dream. Please don't wake me up.”

 

“You’re not dreaming. I’m real, I’m here for you, silly.” Sungwoon chuckled. “I saw empty bottles of wine outside. Are you having fun by yourself?”

 

“I’m devastated, hyung. I don't know what to do.”

 

“I’m sorry that I am late. But now I’m here for you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sungwoonie, I must choose between family and you. Either one that I didn't choose will suffer. I’m tired making people around me suffer. They didn't do anything wrong.”

 

“Daniel, we’ve grown old. Sometimes life isnt fair and lets face it, it will be hard if you trying to make it even.” Sungwoon kissed the mopey Daniel’s head. “I love you, Niel. I love you so much. If love means I must let you go, then I will. I just want to see you happy.”

 

“Stop. No! Don't say that! You are my happiness. I did everything for you! Stop saying that I will gave up all that!” Daniel got angry, glisten of tears pooled on his brimming eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I wont say that again. I’m sorry, baby.” Sungwoon hugged Daniel firmly.

 

“Sungwoonie, If I don't have anything left on me, will you still love me?”

 

“I will love you no matter what, because you are still my Daniel. Other material stuff didn't make you who you are now.” Sungwoon pushed Daniel onto the bed and started to kissing him and touch him up, wanting him to feel good to remind him the ecstasy of being alive.

 

After a long session of foreplay, Sungwoon broke of the contact. He took off his clothes and pants, and start walking towards their drawer.

 

“Where are you going?” Daniel asked.

 

Sungwoon pulled one of his lingerie collection from Daniel from the drawer. “Which one do you like for now, sir?”

 

Daniel gasped, “Slutty Woonie is back!!”

 

“Do you prefer the kinky one?” He showed one of the lingerie that only had black leather strings and a garter belt. “Or this white princessy one?” He pulled out a white see-through lacy bustier.

 

“Even though I really really want to see you in the white one, we shouldn't have sex now, babe.”

 

“Why?”

 

“All of our condoms and lubes are expired.” Daniel laughed and it made Sungwoon laugh hard too.

 

“Oh my god, how long we haven't had sex in this room?” Sungwoon wiped his tears from laughing too much.

 

“It’s been fucking years. Come here just cuddle with me.”

 

“No way- I still have one famous commodity.” Sungwoon approached his man on the bed and slowly climb him over and grind his pelvis over Daniel’s hardness, both of his hands linked together with Daniel to support him up.

 

“Babe.” Daniel moaned. Sungwoon felt Daniel getting bigger, so without letting go their hands, Sungwoon lower himself and biting the rim of Daniel’s pants, tugging it off, exposing the veiny rigid member that actively pulsed. It made Sungwoon drooled.

 

“Well, hello, I haven't see you in couple month.” Sungwoon sucked lightly the hairy base of Daniel’s throbbing shaft. “You look so eager today.” And he started to lick it from the base up to the top like a pop sickle.

 

“Can you stop talking to my dick?”

 

“Why!? I missed him. You just jealous you’re not included in our conversation.”

 

“You’ve been drinking aren't you? Rum? You getting horny and crazy over rum.”

 

“How did you know?” He moped. He remembered that he was gulping couple of rum shots when he met Mr. Kim at the club.

 

“I know a lot of things of you, babe. Please suck my dick now? He miss your lips.”

 

Sungwoon obeyed happily and put the glistening head of Daniel’s erection on his plump lips, sucking it hard and then slide it in and out.

 

Daniel gritted his teeth smirking seeing the incredible sight he haven't seen for so long. “You’re doing so good.”

 

“Ohhkrrss!” (of course) He mumbled while his mouth busy sucking while bobbing his head up and down.

 

“Please stop talking when you have something on your mouth.” Daniel chuckled.

 

After spending hour of sucking each other, they withheld their activity before they got carried away and want to start banging without lube. So they spent their time cuddling with each other until they heard something form outside.

 

“Guys! are you done yet?”

 

“They seem quiet. Sungwoon hyung was noisy before.”

 

“Either they’re done or Sungwoon hyung choked to death by Niel hyung’s massive dick.”

 

“Who told you that Niel hyung got a massive dick?”

 

“Didn’t you see his shoulder?”

 

“That’s not how it’s work!”

 

Sungwoon laughed hearing Woojin and Daehwi talking about Daniel’s dick in the living room. Daniel just sighed and peeked through the door since he didn't had any clothing article on his.

 

“Guys, it’s massive. Do you want to see?”

 

“Yes! I want!” Daehwi raised his hand enthusiastically.

 

“Dude! The fuck!” Ong, Woojin, Jihoon, Jinyoung and Jaehwan shouted at the same time.

 

“Hey! He’s the one who asked! I just give him my honest answer!”

 

They all bickered together at the living room. Daniel closed the door, eyeing the giggling man on the bed.

 

“They all here.” Daniel smiled happily, wearing some clothes. “You did this?”

 

“I’m sorry that we never be there for you when you having a bad day. But now you can count on us, Niel.” Sungwoon smiled still lying on the bed wearing nothing just blanket covering his naked body.

 

“Thank you.” Daniel showered Sungwoon with kisses all over his face.

 

“Go. Go.”

 

“You wont go?”

 

“I’m going to take a bath first. My whole body is sticky and smell like your sperm.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Wait! Daniel! Rinse your mouth before you go out please.”

 

————

 

In a couple weeks, Daniel told everyone to gather at their apartment again. It seems that important things going to raveled, so they all agreed to make time to support Daniel whatever he do.

 

“Sungwoonie hyung why Niel hyung haven't come yet?” Jihoon who busy munching popcorn asked Sungwoon who nervously checking his phone regularly.

 

“I dont know. He just told me to wait and watch the late news today.”

 

“The news? Is he going to do something?” Jaehwan asked.

 

“I dont even know. I hope not he’a not doing something stupid.” Sungwoon bites his nails while watching the TV.

 

They all waiting in front of the TV. Sungwoon, Daehwi, Jihoon and Woojin sat on the sofa. Ong, Jinyoung and Jaehwan sat on the dining table, also watching the TV from afar.

 

‘Special news coming in. The billionaire Kang Daniel got removed from being an heir after he revealed that he is not the father of his son. More on the news coming up.’

 

“WHAT!! The hell!?!” Daehwi screamed. Everyone else got silent just waiting for the news to continue.

 

‘Kang Daniel as for today revealed himself is not the father of his son. Making him not eligible for being an heir of the multi-billionaire Kang’s family. He told the media that he actually a homosexual and never touch his wife, and he gladly thrown away his status and fortune for the love of his life who he had left 5 years ago.’

 

“Niel hyung is crazy!” Woojin clapped while laughing hysterically.

 

“This is like that time Daniel hyung told the whole class that Sungwoon hyung is his boyfriend!” Jihoon exclaimed.

 

“But this is crazier. He told the whole nation that he is gay. Whoa.” Jaehwan eyes still glued to the TV, his mouth gaped open.

 

After hearing the news, Sungwoon stood up and go inside the bedroom.

 

“What’s wrong with Sungwoon hyung? Should someone accompany him?” Jihoon eyeing the bedroom.

 

“I think it’s too hard for him to hear the news. Let him be alone to think.” Ong explained.

 

“Why this is hard to hear? Isn't it so romantic? Daniel hyung told the whole world that he practically leave everything behind for him.” Daehwi grumbled.

 

“Well, as far as I know. For the past years, Daniel was collecting evidence of tax fraud by his Gramps. He want to take down the company, but he realized that if he took his Gramps down, he will took his mother and everyone too. So he decided to make himself the bad one by saying he’s being deceiving his family by being gay. So it’s not romantic when you know his life would be turned upside down in society.” Ong sighed sadly.

 

Suddenly the front door was open. “I’m home.” Daniel comes in, carrying a backpack on his back.

 

“Niel hyung!!” Daehwi shouted a bit surprised.

 

“Where is he?” Daniel scanned the room not seeing Sungwoon on his radar.

 

“He’s on the bedroom.” Ong answered.

 

“He’s sulking huh?”

 

“Maybe. We don't know.”

 

Daniel come inside the bedroom only to see a big lump covered in a thick duvet on the bed. He approached the lump and sit next to it.

 

“You angry with me?”

 

“You are fucking crazy.” Sungwoon mumbled.

 

“As you know. I am crazy.” Daniel chuckled.

 

“Are you been crying?” Daniel peeked open the duvet to exposed Sungwoon’s head. Unwillingly, he hides his face to the other direction but he still answering Daniel by nodding his head indicating he was indeed crying.

 

“Tell me it’s a happy tears.”

 

“It’s both.”

 

“Can you tell me why you upset?”

 

“Niel-“ Sungwoon emerged from his hideout showing his swollen eyes. “Why you didn't learn your lesson yet? With you telling the world that you are gay, it will be difficult for you doing everything. You will be outcasted and bullied in society. Your life will be hard.”

 

“I know it will be hard. Even though my future will be bleak, dark and tough, I will always choose this path over and over again, because I have you.”

 

Sungwoon tears fell like pearls. He hugged Daniel tightly. “Do I worth it?”

 

“Don't be ridiculous. You are my reason to live.” Daniel hugged back, kissing the top of Sungwoon’s head.

 

Sungwoon cried hard on Daniel’s chest, but another sets of whimpering sound was heard.

 

“Is there someone crying at the door?” Daniel asked while his hand busy stroking Sungwoon’s hair trying to calm him down.

 

“It’s Daehwi... and Jaehwan... and Woojin. They’re crying too.” Ong said behind the door. But the three of them yelling and denying but sobbing at the same time.

 

“Are you guys eavesdropping?” Daniel laughed.

 

“Yeah? Cant we?” Jihoon asked without any remorse.

 

Sungwoon calmed down after the ruckus outside making him laughed. He took Daniel’s hand and guide them outside. They both welcomed by their friends with hugs and cries, congratulating them both for finally getting back together again.

 

 

 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, when I posted the 4th chapter, I already done writing chapter 5 but I want to see you guys devastated first. ehe :>
> 
> NoW IT'S DONE, I'M FreE.
> 
> I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU ALL to all the readers out there. I am the kind of person who easily got bored, and I must say I nearly want to dropped this fic. But your kudos and comments were my fuel for finishing this. So, once again Thank you so much *bowed down to the grave*


End file.
